Samantha the hedgehog
by Nathanjack
Summary: Shadow shares his secret sonic team takes eggman on a shopping spree what will happen next the g.u.n commander becoming informal? Sonic becoming a god? A second master emerald? That's not possible is it? Possible horror on hold due to needing to be edited
1. The Secret Revealed

I do not own sonic shadow or any of the others from the sonic series

Samantha the hedgehog is loosely based off shadow the hedgehog but is of my own creation

as is two other things that will come later on in this fanfic

Samantha the hedgehog a shadow fanfic Chapter 1: The secret revealed it was a dark and stormy evening and shadow was standing in the living room of his house watching the rain come down onto his window while thinking of how to tell all his friends his biggest secret as he was actually a girl and has been all her life she decided that she would have to them the whole story rather than keep it a secret any longer so she grabbed her rain coat and went to see sonic and the rest of her friends when she got there sonic and knuckles were having a fight and tails, rouge, Amy and omega were trying to stop the fight. the fight only stopped when shadow intervened sonic and knuckles said hey what's up shadow you don't usually come around unless it's for a race sonic said and knuckles added or to humiliate sonic sonic said shut up Knuckles which started another fight and shadow had to intervene again shadow said guys I've got something to tell you all everybody said huh what have you got to tell us shadow shadow said I'm a girl and my real name is Samantha the name Shadow comes from the Shadow armour I wear to hide my gender and protect me in battle rouge said said what the hell man you could have said something to me I was the one who found and rescued you from eggman knuckles said I want proof show us shadow said alright shadow armour down and the armour around her got vaporised when the armour got vaporised it revealed her wearing a blue tank top and matching skirt with white stripes down the sides she had the same ruby red eyes as when she was wearing her shadow armour but rather than having the same quills as shadow she had a long ruby and black pony tail and everybody said whoa shadow really is a girl Amy and rouge said alright another girl to go clothes shopping with (I will refer to shadow as Samantha from now on) Amy said come on Samantha and rouge we are going clothes shopping rouge and Samantha said boys you are coming too then blaze and silver arrived rouge and Samantha said to blaze do you want to help us drag the boys to the mall after all you know how troublesome they can be sonic tried to take off but got tackled by Samantha blaze said sure but rouge whos the black and red female hedgehog she looks like a female version of shadow rouge said she is shadow but her real name is Samantha Samantha said hi blaze how are you? blaze said i'm good how long have you been a girl Samantha Samantha said all my life I just had the shadow armour to hide my gender it made me look male it's also very heavy Samantha then said shouldn't we be dragging these boys off to the mall I'm taking sonic with me Samantha said aww no fare Amy said tough luck Samantha said take tails Samantha added OK Amy said tails sweat dropped and tried to fly off but got captured by Amy somebody go get Eggman Samantha said blaze said I'm on it rouge said WHAT! Samantha said he deserves a bit of punishment why not humiliate him at the mall rouge said I see your point blaze got to eggman's and went down several corridors and finally found eggman in his control room to what do I owe the pleasure blaze eggman said your coming to the mall with us on Samantha's orders blaze said who the hell is Samantha and who is she to give me orders eggman said shadow and it is your punishment I believe blaze said I don't need to be punished I am the great and shadow is a boy not a girl Ivo Robotnik (eggman) said your coming whether you like it or not and you will see her for yourself blaze said and with that said blaze grabbed eggman by the ear and dragged him out of the base kicking and screaming by the time blaze got back with Eggman (Eggman had escaped about ten times and blaze had to chase after him she was surprised the man could run so fast considering his weight) Marine' Sally' Cream' Cheese and Vanilla had arrived Samantha had already asked them to come shopping with them and help drag the boys along but when sonic and co saw eggman they said they would come along willingly as long as they got to see eggman get humiliated and all the girls agreed but said that the boys had to escort eggman to the mall for that to happen sonic shrugged and said OK eggman sweat dropped and said please guys I'll do anything but that anything sonic said anything but that you say what do you think guys and girls sonic said at this point eggman was shaking in fear of what might come Samantha said I think we need to take him to the mall with us and dress him up and everybody agreed so without further ado they dragged eggman off to the mall kicking and screaming the girls dragged Eggman through several clothes stores making him try on pants, shirts, jackets, etc. while everybody watched when they first arrived at the mall everybody went into a panic thinking Eggman was up to his old tricks until sonic spoke up and said that eggman was there as his punishment and Eggman started quaking in fear again and everybody started laughing which just made it worst for eggman eggman said if this is going to be my punishment every time I will never do anything bad again Samantha and Sonic and the rest of the crew just started laughing and after the laughter died down sonic said I would love to see that but that would make my life too boring tails said SONIC! sonic said what did I say? Tails said you just do it for the fun of it sonic said thats one of two reasons the other is to keep people safe tails said yeah right your hopeless sonic said hey that not true if I wanted the thrill I would go and fight the guardian units of nations at this point commander towers showed up the commander of g.u.n. And said hello rouge who is the red and black female hedgehog? Before rouge could answer Samantha said oh you already know me commander towers but you know me as shadow or the ultimate lifeform but I'm sure you've heard my real name before samantha since we were both friends with maria in our childhood before the accident on the ark come to think of it I need to check up on maria in stasis her wound should be healed commander towers usual tone left at that statement and said what maria's alive Samantha said yes professor gerald put her I stasis just after the ark incident my blood is the only way she will survive but she will transform into a hedgehog with chaos powers like me but with her features the commander said why don't we go revive maria she is like family to us after all samantha said I agree come on guys she in stasis in my old pod on the ark the commander you've been to the ark samantha said sure thats where I live the commander said OK now that I didn't expect how did you supply it with power that space station takes at least 500 people to run it samantha said I found two prototype ultimate lifeforms and about 20 others after that would not wake by themselves never mind that I found shadow the hedgehog himself the one I was based off I added my blood to all of them and they all awoke I was a bit groggy after that so I had to drink a lot of water but the ark is up and running again the commander said shadow the hedgehog never woke up you were the first he was already named so when gerald created you he give the name shadow to your shadow armour you were meant to be the ultimate lifeform in every way as a female you were found to be ten times faster and had ten times as much chaos energy as when you were a male your male attributes were ten times as much strength and ten times as much endurance you were perfect in each the speed and chaos energy as a female made up for your downfall with strength and endurance and as a male your strength and endurance made up for your downfall with chaos energy and speed I was jealous still am but we are allies, friends even if you can save maria I will be very grateful the commander said samantha said well lets get to the ark then shall we everybody grab my arm samantha said after she got out her blue chaos emerald everybody grabbed a part of Samantha's arm except for sonic who being a cocky fellow grabbed Samantha's breast earning himself a slap across the face making him let go I said my arm not my breast you pervert so sonic ashamed of himself for the first time in his life grabbed a hold of Samantha's arm samantha then called out with the blue chaos emerald, Knuckles suddenly put a red one in the other shocking samantha she looked down to see she had both a red and blue chaos emerald in her hands and asked where did the red emerald come knuckles said I put it in your hand you need two emeralds to chaos control this many people samantha said oh OK an with that done she called chaos control


	2. Aboard The Ark

**chapter 2 aboard the ark ** they suddenly appeared in the pod room there stood shadow staring at the commander with hate in his eyes he said you samantha said shadow quiet and back to work you know how important it is to keep the ark functioning if we don't keep the ark functioning maria will die you do not have time for old petty rivalry's anyway the commander is here on my invite so make it pleasant for him shadow shadow said yes dear commander towers said you and shadow are? Samantha said yes me and shadow are married how did you revive him he died in training he wasn't perfect samantha said he is now he has the same ability's as me they all do anyway we need to go see maria so with that they walked out of the pod room only to find shadow standing there with chaos spear in hand samantha yelled out SHADOW DROP YOUR WEAPON ON THE FLOOR AND GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I PUT YOU BACK IN STASIS shadow just looked at her with eyes like saucers then his weapon dissipated and he run down the hall screaming at the top of his voice because he was scared out of his mind commander towers said I don't know who i'm more afraid of you or him samantha said was I that scary god I never thought I would see the day when the great commander towers was scared and they all just laughed at that and continued walking until they got to the pod where they found shadow about to start messing with the controls on maria's pod when samantha yelled SHADOW IF I HAVE TO WARN YOU AGAIN YOU WILL BE GOING BACK IN STASIS BUT THIS TIME IT WILL BE FOR 100 YEARS AND EVERYBODY AROUND ME WILL BE THERE TO SEE YOU WHEN YOU COME OUT and they all said WHAT! samantha said I will explain later shadow had already taken off out the door by this point in fear he was going to get put back in stasis lets check on the controls make sure shadow hasn't screwed anything up sonic said good idea samantha said samantha then walked over to the controls checked it over and said it was all aok and then went over to the drawers to look for a sterile needle and syringe she found what she was looking for in the first few drawers she looked in and took a syringe full of her own blood commander towers fainted he didn't tell people that he faints at the sight of blood sonic asked what was in the blood because it was not like normal blood it was black with sort of red steaks going through it she said it's black dooms blood everybody said WHAT! samantha said i'm black dooms daughter shadows black dooms son shadow is a real pain for a brother you know that why i'm bringing maria back so he can stop annoying me plus maria is my friend so with that she stuck the needle of the syringe into a hole on the side of the pod that had a tube with a needle attached going strait into maria's veins she pushed in the plunger of the syringe and maria started to transform within the pod shadow was walking past and saw the light coming from the room and ran in and saw maria transforming but the light became to bright and everyone had to shield their eyes once the transformation was complete there was a 14 year old looking hedgehog in the pod with blond fur and hair, blue eyes and maria's features you could only tell she had blue eyes because she was looking around at everyone in the room samantha how did you die maria said samantha said I,m not dead and neither are you take a look at yourself and maria did and saw that she had fur she said samantha why am I covered in fur i'm human samantha said not anymore your not your a hedgehog like me Amy shadow and sonic and the 20 or so other ultimate lifeform prototypes maria said hang on shadows dead shadow said i'm right here you know that hurt maria said shadow it can't be shadow said the very same welcome back maria looks like towers passed out a bit early for your welcome back party been on the grog a bit too much I think said shadow everybody just laughed samantha then said shouldn't we let maria out now don't you think guys I have to check up on a fifty year old bullet wound anyway and with that she went typed in the code (the code was maria) then hit the release button the pod drained of all the green liquid and the glass slid down into the floor then samantha helped maria disconnect everything after telling everybody to leave the room that is and helped her over to a table where she could sit down and asked if she could examine the bullet wound maria showed her only to find that there was no more bullet wound there good it's healed samantha said as she stood up then said to maria lets go get you some fresh clothes you can pick from my wardrobe samantha said that sounds great maria said so they walked to the door and opened only to find that both sonic and shadow had been peek earning them both a slap in the face from maria and samantha they both said perverts they walked down the corridor until they got to Samantha's room which ironically turned out to be maria's room but now had two beds one on each side of the room samantha said I believe this is your bedroom this is our destination maria said what no we need to go to your bedroom don't we samantha said we are there my bedroom is the same room as yours maria said cool I share rooms with my best friend or at least one of them then then commander towers shows up commander samantha said while saluting maria commander towers said stand down both of you there is no need to be so formal samantha you got the ark up and running again when g.u.n. Lost all hope of ever doing so and you saved maria from what I was told since I was unconscious and maria you were always so kind caring and understanding I think that gives you both the right to know exactly who I am and call me by that name without using the word commander my name is Abraham towers maria said but Abraham towers is a kid Abraham towers said you have been in stasis for fifty years maria said fifty years that would explain why your so tall Abraham but I have some questions what about ivo robotnik samantha said he got tortured earlier maria said how samantha said ah just dragged him along on one of our shopping sprees and made him get some new clothes maria was in fits of giggles by this point when she recovered from her giggle fit she said I'll have to make him relive that later and the best way to make him relive that is maria and samantha said together take him on another shopping spree then they heard not far away oh no not again Abraham towers maria and samantha just cracked up laughing once the trios laughing fit died down samantha said i'm sorry commander but I should probably help maria find some dry to wear Abraham said yeah I should probably check up on eggman as sonic calls him and call me Abraham samantha Abraham called back as he walked off samantha and maria walked into the bedroom and shut the door and made sure there were no holes the boys could look though then went to the wardrobe to select some dry clothes for maria maria found a blue tank top with white stripes going down the sides and matching skirt exactly like what samantha was wearing samantha and maria said at the same time we will look like twins and then laughed then maria found the rest of the clothes she needed and went into the bathroom and changed a few ruby red streak like Samantha's and shadows were starting to show up in the blond fur it was the red streak effect in the blood her hair was now blond and ruby red one eye was blue still the other eye had turned a ruby red what maria saw intrigued her she was smart enough to know that her and samantha were now sisters related by blood not just by name or creation when she was done changing she left the bathroom and what samantha saw put her in a state of shock maria was turning into an ultimate lifeform maria said samantha are you alright when samantha didn't respond she went and shook samantha samantha said your turning into an ultimate lifeform maria said what samantha said I said your turning into an ultimate lifeform I was so perfect that if my blood is used to revive somebody it will make them like me which means your perfect maria I revived shadow with my blood he grabbed me by the throat almost killed me I had to chaos blast him across the room because I had found you alive and knew I needed to get the ark up and running again I found your grandfather too but he was in bad shape I had to bring him back to life before I could do anything he's in shadows pod I will take you to him if you maria said I would like that so they opened the Abraham was standing outside waiting for them so you brought our dear professor back to life samantha said yes do you want to see him he should be better now he's in shadows pod we were just going there now Abraham said if you don't mind samantha said I don't mind at all Abraham and i'm sure maria could do with having her friends by her ivo stop playing with that control panel you need my Abraham or maria's permission to even breath on this space station got that ivo eggman stormed off and the trio started laughing as they walked to where shadows pod was when they got there Abraham and maria sat down next to each other and started talking like they were kids and samantha went to the drawers looking for a sterile syringe and needle again which she found in the first drawer she looked in she said Abraham close your eyes until I say to open them Abraham did as instructed and samantha took a syringe full of her own blood then stuck the needle in a hole in the side with a tube that had a needle attached going strait into Gerald's veins and pushed the plunger on the syringe as seen as she did gerald fully healed and started to transform shield your eyes guys she said they did as instructed samantha did the same as the light got so bright that they would have had no choice had they not already done it once the light faded away there was a grey hedgehog with red streaks starting to appear in his hair and fur he was wearing black pants a white lab coat and glasses and a badge that said gerald on it his eyes were also blue but one was slowly changing to ruby red samantha looked up and said oh no maria and Abraham looked up to see what the problem was and saw a grey and red hedgehog samantha said gerald can you hear me gerald looked around and saw her and said samantha your alive samantha said good your memory seems to have survived now time for a real test maria Abraham come here I need your assistance Abraham and maria came to Samantha's side Samantha said do you recognise the tall man and the girl beside me gerald said Abraham towers and maria robotnik who are you samantha said I am gerald robotnik gerald said now one more test before I let you out what happened to maria and yourself samantha said gerald said maria was shot and killed in the escape pod room helping yourself escape and I got shot after I put maria in your old pod very good I did a bit of research a while back and found out thats exactly what happened I'll let you out now and with that she went and put the code ironically being maria done by gerald who seemed to be obsessed with using his granddaughters name as a code then hit the release button samantha had got tails to help upgrade the pods controls to touch screen so now Gerald doesn't know how to use them the green liquid drained then the glass slid into the floor samantha maria and Abraham disconnected all the pods connections and Abraham helped him over while explain that he was the current commander of g.u.n. And was ashamed of what g.u.n. And promised that something like that would never happen again while he is in charge of g.u.n. Then he helped gerald up onto the table and samantha said do you remember all your prototypes of me and also shadow gerald said yes they all failed most of them wouldn't wake and the ones that did died not after as for shadow he died in training maria shadow get in here and bring the rest of your buddy's with you and in marches shadow with about twenty two or twenty three other identical hedgehogs plus the bio-lizard gerald almost passes out he said how can this be samantha said i'm surprised i'm still alive after all the blood I donated bringing these guys to life gerald said you samantha said yep each and every one is perfect there is still one more person in this room that I have to donate some of my blood to Abraham Abraham said I did it for maria and gerald now maria go get the others maria did as she was told and soon came back with sonic ivo and co alright time to begin samantha then began searching the drawers for the supply's she needed she again found them she grabbed 7 syringes and 7 needles she attached a needle to each syringe and withdrew 7 syringe fulls of her own blood she then walked over to Abraham and asked are you sure this is alright Abraham said this is for maria samantha said OK and she stuck the needle of the syringe into a vein and pushed down the plunger and Abraham transformed they all shielded their eyes because of the light when the light faded it showed a grey with red streaks one grey eye one red eye grey hair with red streaks and a commanders uniform abraham are you alright samantha said yeah i'm fine but what was that bright light after you injected me Abraham responded samantha said that was you shadow won't mess with you now you that you are as powerful as him abraham said what i'm an ultimate lifeform samantha said not only are you an ultimate lifeform you are also immortal abraham said cool samantha said at least you have a better attitude than shadow shadow said hey shut up samantha samantha said shadow don't tell your resurrecter to shut up unless you want to go back in stasis for 100 years everybody started laughing at this when the laughter died samantha said lets continue she grabbed another syringe and walked over to eggman and said eggman you have no say in the matter this is for maria she needs her friends and family most of all and without further ado stuck the needle of the syringe into one of eggman veins in his arm and pushed the plunger of the syringe in as soon as that was done eggman transformed he was a ginger hedgehog with red streaks one blue and one red eye and eggman usual outfit samantha said eggman since I have done this for you you must now work for g.u.n. Abraham then walked over ivo you are now employed in guardian units of nations special forces unit abraham said eggman said special forces unit? That is the unit to which I will be assigning you I would like to employ the rest of you into the same unit if you would like that they all said yes sonic said samantha why didn't you say anything samantha said because you would be work under me i'm the top agent in that unit abraham said her rouge and tails tails said WHAT! samantha said your mechanical and technical skill would put you as one of our best agents you have already done a lot of work for g.u.n. Without getting payed and it was highly technical only something that one of our top agents could have done but was to risky and you volunteered yourself so your will be instantly one of our top agents with that finished samantha did the last of the injections which caused the brightest light yet once the light faded knuckles had gone pure red with one red eye and one blue eye knuckles was still an echidna sonic was blue with red streaks and had one red eye and one green eye Amy was pink with red streaks and had one red eye and one green eye rouge was white with red streaks and had one red eye and one green eye tails was gold and white with red streaks and the tips of his tails had gone from white to red he had one blue eye and one ruby red eye all the transformations were complete samantha said guys go and have a look a yourself's in the mirror you look wicked cool then samantha samantha said hold on a sec guys I have to talk to you about something everyone of you are ultimate lifeforms and you all have chaos ability's that is why most of you will be working under me because I need to teach you how to use them yes even you commander but only until you learn how to use your powers properly commander you will be coming on missions with us to practise your powers even you need to learn these ability's they might save your life one day just because your immortal does not mean it makes your invincible samantha said they all said yes samantha samantha said you are dismissed now go check out your new appearance and once you have done that return here to me that includes you maria because your change is complete so is yours gerald and with that they did maria escorted them all to her room on the ark where there was a mirror where they could check out their new appearance when they saw their new appearance they all said cool all except for sonic who said wicked he was somebody who liked being the odd one out after they checked out their new appearance they returned back to samantha who said I think we should get some rest chaos training starts tomorrow and they all went to get some rest 


	3. Chaos Training

chapter 3 chaos training maria and samantha were the first two to arrive **flashback maria had been pulling off chaos moves for 2 hours the previous night showing samantha she still remembered the things that samantha used to do fifty years ago in training so samantha had asked maria to help train the others and in return she would become a top agent of g.u.n. Because she had never seen somebody pull off making perfect chaos spears their first try and every try after that **(flashbacks will be in bold text) a couple of minutes later abraham sonic shadow ivo a.k.a. Eggman and the rest of the crew had arrived they were in the arks training rooms samantha said do we have any more naturals here tails and shadow and abraham stepped forward maria said lets see what you can do abraham abraham created a chaos bow and arrow samantha said that is one of the hardest to create tails what can you do he created a chaos rocket launcher samantha said another extremely hard one shadow how about you shadow said everybody here can create something just half of them are to scared to step forward the only reason I know is because I saw it with my own eyes and with that shadow created a chaos spear or five in each hand in fact samantha said wow maria said this is what I was doing last night and created a chaos spear about five foot in length everybody was in shock maria was a natural abraham said you hate violence don't you maria said sometimes in this world it is necessary that is why I will be joining g.u.n. Working beside samantha abraham said if thats what you both wish then who am I to stop you maria said I want to see the talents of everybody who has not shown them sonic you first sonic gulped down a lump in his throat that had suddenly appeared or at least tried he stepped forward nervously samantha said clear your mind and don't think about this that is how I learnt sonic did as he was told samantha said now show us your best chaos talent sonic disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room samantha said do you know what your best talent is sonic said no samantha said your best talent is chaos control knuckles said the prophecies spoke of the return of the being with chaos control as their best talent they are supposed to be a god in mortal form but I never thought it would be in my time let alone my best friend plus rival samantha said sonic did you know that you were a god sonic said yes that's why I didn't come forward i'm the reincarnation of chaos himself knuckles said oh no you destroyed our home sonic said thats why i'm back to help rebuild it I can bring back the echidna clan knuckles said what no way i'm not letting you near my island again sonic said what do I have to do to make you see that I am truly sorry for what I did knuckles said die and sonic started crying and tails created a chaos spear and threw it at knuckles taking one of his arms clean off samantha said TAILS THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR I HAVE TO STICK KNUCKLES IN A RECOVERY POD NOW tails looked down at the floor ashamed of himself while samantha picked up knuckles bridal style and carried him down the hall to recovery pod and connected everything up heart rate monitors and such and then pushed the seal button on the touch screen the glass came out of the floor and sealed knuckles in the recovery pod and the recovery pod filled up with the green liquid samantha said to knuckles this will be a painful couple of days for you but afterwards you arm should look same as it did before the creatures in the pod may not be able to rebuild it exactly as it was before but it will be the general mirror image of your other arm knuckles said why not use the arm that got blown off samantha said too much chaos damage its not able to be put back on too much bone is missing knuckles said whoa samantha said oh and another thing once i'm done training the others myself maria and Abraham will be bringing sonic and tails round here because you need to apologise to sonic and tails needs to apologise to you knuckles said yes samantha looking down at the floor of the pod and feeling very ashamed of himself at this note samantha turned around and went back to the training room when she got to the training room she said sonic tails Abraham and maria after training I want you to come with me plus miles James prower that was very childish when you have chaos powers you use them properly not in childish fights tails said yes samantha while abraham looked approvingly now I will teach you how to use your powers properly abraham and maria can I have your assistance with this people you will be split into three groups I would have asked for your assistance as well tails but after that childish act you have been lucky not to get fired let alone demoted tails gulped at this you will be still working for g.u.n. But you will have to earn your way back to your previous rank am I understood agent prower tails yes agent robotnik(yes samantha is a creation of gerald robotnik she was created after shadow failed in this story)samantha said good maria said you still use the name robotnik for your last name samantha said of course why would I change it abraham you deal with shadows crew maria you are dealing with ivo and rouge I will deal with tails and amy sonic go sit over there and get some rest what knuckles said really took it out of you I didn't expect you to train after that and I wasn't about to make you sonic said thanks still feeling a bit down and went to sit on the couch in the corner of the room when a chaos spear went whizzing by his head samantha yelled out shadow will you stop throwing chaos spears at people thats what got you killed last time you were throwing them at the g.u.n. Commander and gun soldiers shot you do you know how many hours it took me to remove that bullet it took ten hours ten bloody hours the bullet had shattered at this point everybody was shaking in fear including three people who never showed fear sonic shadow and the g.u.n. Commander abraham towers when samantha finished ranting and raving at shadow she looked around and saw everybody shaking in fear she asked are you guys alright they all said your scary she said directing it at shadow this time well you will learn to listen to me next time won't you shadow he said yes sis abraham said sis I thought you two were married samantha said thats what black doom would like shadow and myself to do i talk to him once a week considering he is my father abraham said WHAT you talk to black doom samantha said i'm his daughter shadows his son there's nothing wrong with talking to family is there he is still not happy that I sent him strait back where he came from abraham said I see your point we have a spy positioned in black arms ranks thats perfect how strong is he not very strong samantha said most of the black arms is dead when I told him about my ultimate lifeform project abraham said whoa whoa ultimate lifeform project tell me about it samantha said I intend to make the whole of mobius like me incase black doom attacks again abraham said what did black doom think he's furious he knows if I succeed he will be destroyed along with the black arms abraham said whats so special about the ultimate lifeform samantha said he can't use his mind control on the ultimate lifeform thats why we need to turn every human and mobian into an ultimate lifeform thats the only way to defeat him we have forty eight years to do this in thats not long samantha said abraham said we had better finish training the first batch then samantha said sonic will be trained when knuckles has recovered abraham said why samantha said sonic is going through trauma at the moment he might also go in a recovery pod for a couple of days to speed up the recovery process the recovery pods have been known to get people through trauma in a matter of two days then samantha noticed that everybody had been practising on their on then she saw a flash of pure red and saw a red chaos spear go flying past her and hit a practise dummy square between the eyes everybody stared at it dumb founded when a cobalt blue chaos spear went flying past samantha and hit another practise dummy square between the eyes they all turned around to see who threw them and saw sonic and knuckles standing there knuckles arm fully healed knuckles said do you think I would miss challenging my best bud to a chaos spear throwing contest sonic said no way man samantha just rolled her eyes and asked how did your arm heal so quickly and how did you get out of that pod sonic helped me whereas the arm quick regrowth ability you left my chaos emerald with me knuckles said knuckles then added I am also the master emeralds guardian so I can call upon it's power whenever I need it sonic can call upon it's power also being the god of chaos he has the mythical eighth chaos as far as I know it controls the master emerald knuckles then said show them your chaos emerald the one from the prophecies sonic took out his chaos emerald and it was all the colours of the rainbow knuckles said when this emerald returns to mobius the master emerald will become a standard chaos emerald and whomever hold the new master emerald is its new guardian and the new master emerald will have evolved to look like a chaos emerald and be able to be used like one sonic was the one who healed me he's the new guardian everybody said what the prophecies never said what he would return as or what his name would be but they did say that when the time is right the guardianship would be handed over to him and angel island would fall back to mobius because the master emerald would leave angel island and so would the old guardian because the old guardian has no purpose there anymore but the prophecies also said that the new guardian would not have to spend all his time sitting around looking at an emerald because there would be others to help him I knew right now was the right time for the guardianship to change hands it was an apologie for what I said the reason I said what I said is because I was scared I had realized the master emerald was going to change hands without the physical emerald changing hands thats what scared me but it needed to happen because thats what chaos a.k.a. Sonic came back for to help take care of the master emerald and now that we are immortal we can look after it for eternity sonic and no evil schemes with it egg butt eggman said yes sir I mean no sir oh I don't know you just puzzled me all up sonic and everybody just started laughing when the laughter died down samantha said trainings finished for today your first mission is in two weeks your training will be tested out then 


	4. The Mission

chapter 4: the mission samantha maria the commander and the rest of the crew along with nearly 25 soldiers arrived at the start of a jungle samantha turned around to give the briefing alright ladys and gentlemen you know what we are here for somewhere in this jungle is the previous master emerald we need to retrieve that emerald expect that if anybody or anything has it they will resist so stay alert never let your guard down on a mission am I understood everybody maria said now move out said yes agent robotnik and agent robotnik samantha said very professional maria maria said thank you samantha it would be best if we stick together at this point in time samantha said abraham and maria said I agree samantha abraham and maria all said halt and all the new agents stopped in their tracks they said we have decided we are sticking together for this mission after all we need to monitor your progress and safety in numbers the newbies a.k.a. Sonic and his crew and shadow and his crew as (gerald and ivo were assigned to the science labs of g.u.n. And g.u.n. Was sending people back up to the ark to fix up faulty pods and such ivo and gerald remained on the ark trying to get it shipshape computers had failed and such the ark needed new supply's which were being shipped so the ark was in disarray until the supply's) arrived samantha maria and abraham caught up to the newbies they said alright move out and that they did soon they found themselves deep in the jungle at the base of a mountain there sat the previous master emerald but also something they didn't want to see 


	5. The dark brotherhood

chapter 5: the dark brotherhood samantha abraham and maria all said oh no the others said what you know these guys the trio said these guys are the ones who attacked the ark g.u.n. Was blaming me I was blaming g.u.n. These guys work for black doom show them no mercy and they all started firing chaos spears until samantha told them to run and hide which they did and she used chaos blast on the dark brotherhood killing all but one who happened to be black doom himself samantha said in a vicious tone father black doom said how nice it is to see you again samantha oh and you to shadow samantha said how did you get here black doom responded I never left samantha said you will lose to this planet she then yelled guys come out which they did father she said there are to many of us for you to defeat plus we have a god among us to boot is that black doom said is that so the only god I see here is me sonic said can you beat the god of chaos black doom said where's the god of chaos I will destroy him he's talking to you black doom black doom who you your a liar I want proof alright I will show you the new master emerald black doom said what this is'nt the master emerald sonic said nope thats the current ones predecessor and pulled a rainbow chaos emerald looking gem from his quills though this was a fake he had given the real one to the previous guardian to look after sonic said i'll make a deal you can have this if you pass over its predecessor he said deal and they made the swap and black doom walked off as he walked off the emerald slipped out of his pocket and he didn't know and it landed strait in sonics hands lets go guys sonic whispered and with that they were gone knuckles said you know that was the real master emerald sonic said yeah I know then because he knew I was lieing about it being a fake knuckles said but how did you pull it out of his pocket especially without him noticeing sonic said I don't know I just did it and knew I had to be quiet and careful about it then samantha said I thought the dark brotherhood would show more resistance than that they showed nearly no resistance at all and they are tougher than the black arms themselves black doom and the dark brotherhood are planning something that was only a scouting party the dark brotherhood is much bigger I was one but I left a long time ago I joined on g. request to find out how many members there were they ranged between 5000 to 6000 member thats a bigger enemy than eggman was and when I signed onto the members register it said that the leader was black doom shadow is still a member samantha said abraham said what! samantha said well he works for g.u.n. Does'nt he so he's a spy for gun and can spy on their meetings when he attends he does not miss a meeting come to think of it isn't there one in a couple of minutes shadow shadow said oh crap and shot off like a rocket to some unknown destination 


	6. The Meeting

chapter 6: the meeting as shadow arrived at the meeting black doom said welcome agent shadow of g.u.n and shadow gulped down a lump in his throat as the most of the dark brotherhood advanced on shadow black doom suddenly bellowed stop let g.u.n have their fun we will oblitorate them later and you will not harm shadow as he is my son all the other members went back to the table and black doom said shadow I would like you to take these plans back to g.u.n. Once the meeting is finished I have a copy on my ship and handed shadow the plans he said why are you helping us black doom said because we are fighting a far worst enemy than gun we need this alliance I give up on the black arms a long time ago shadow I was tired of fighting and losing I want to be on the winning side now and the winning side happens to be g.u.n and the human race I will never be able to destroy g.u.n with you and your sister samantha around so my only other option is to join them now head back to g.u.n and tell them what I just told you and that the remaining black arms are planing another attack and that weapon is the only thing that can stop them they have become more powerful than me shadow said come with me I will take you strait to the commander black doom said are you sure shadow said yes and with that he grabbed black dooms hand and chaos controlled to his previous location which amazingly they were waiting for shadow samantha said shadow why did you bring black doom with you shadow said shut up samantha he here to talk to the commander abraham said black doom how do I owe the pleasure black doom said I want to join g.u.n. Abraham said what! black doom said shadow the plans and shadow handed black doom the plans black doom then said I gave up on the black arms a long time ago but being with the dark brotherhood I have heard rumours that the remaining black arms are planning on mounting another attack on earth but this time they are more powerful than even me I drew up plans for a weapon that could stop the black arms but the only way the human race has anyway of surviving it is the ultimate lifeform project which I see has already been initiated abraham said alright you and the whole of the dark brotherhood are now employed by gun can you become an ultimate lifeform black doom I am the first ultimate lifeform and thank you for employing the dark brotherhood and myself samantha then cut-in agent doom your training and missions will start tomorrow abraham maria and myself are your superiors and I expect you to treat us as such I believe because of your blood you have chaos energy black doom jeez samantha why so formal samantha said what did I just say to you black doom said to treat you as my superior samantha said thats right black doom had almost crapped his pants by this point he was scared shadow and sonic already had and their faces were as red as a tomato and tails had wet himself from laughing too much black doom then said I do have chaos energy samantha and maria said at the same time then you would need chaos training we will train you and both went into fits of giggles from what they said abraham shadow and black doom all face palmed and groaned and black doom said I don't understand girls shadow and abraham said me neither then sonic piped up oh black doom I got that emerald back (if you don't like life story's I would suggest you stop reading there but if you want to read my version of black dooms life story after the shadow game then feel free to read on) black doom said I know I wanted you to have both of them because you guys are the only ones who can stop the black arms getting their hands on it I felt the emerald leave my pocket and was grateful because what if the black arm found me and I had the emerald on me I haven't been able to stay in one place to long because the black arms have been after me the dark brotherhood writes in code so the black arms don't find me that why g.u.n thinks they are evil the dark brotherhood took me in after the last black arms attack on mobius I had realised by that time that I could not control or destroy the human race but my own race had abandoned me were as the human race had not and I saw that they still saw light in darkness good in evil so I vowed to protect the human and mobian race from any threat including the black arms thats why I choose to fight them alongside g.u.n 


	7. The Black Arms Attack

chapter 7: the black arms attack it has been two days since black dooms chaos training and with the help of black doom shadow and his crew sonic and his crew and maria and her crew samantha was able to finish the ultimate lifeform project and had started on the new weapon which amazingly enough was able to give the previous master emerald back its old powers plus the powers of the new one with turn the new one into a chaos emerald meaning there were two master emeralds in two more days the weapon was finished it looked like a highly evolved version of the eclipse cannon and used two master emeralds to power it it dragged in the 7 chaos emerald and the 7 sol emeralds and used them to fire to long blasts taking out two internal walls twenty pillars and fifteen glass dividers nearly taking down the ceiling never mind that the beam just missed samantha abraham and maria both samantha and maria screamed as the beam shot past deafening the commander he said do you want to scream a little louder next time girls I don't think the people in the next room heard you or Antarctica for that matter they both said sorry commander they said I think we need to repair the base abraham said I think so too agents doom and shadow why did it fire so suddenly test fire sir they said during the test fire the new master emerald resurrected the old master emerald then they dragged in the 7 chaos and 7 sol emeralds which means we have the sol master emerald here the new master emerald knuckles pipes up suddenly there was a huge crash outside the building luckily this weapon of mass destruction was portable and strangely enough was called the eclipse cannon version 2.0 as it was its portable version so they quickly replaced the cannon of a tank with the eclipse cannon v.2 or at least thats what it said on the plans it was also more dangerous than the original eclipse cannon after they had strapped the cannon on they went outside and took on the black arms the black arms could see that they were already outnumbers as the entire worlds population consisted of ultimate lifeforms people were chaos control attacking left right and center and there were chaos spears flying though the air taking out aliens people were chaos blasting somebody even used an ability called chaos surge samantha then yelled move people you have held them off long enough and that they did when they saw the eclipse cannon samantha and the rest of her crew stood beside the tank while black doom drove and controlled the eclipse cannon he aimed it directly at the black arms and fired but a few had walked away with the human race the few that walked away with the human race then walked over to samantha maria and the commander and said we tried to recover black doom but some wanted black doom dead and stopped so we would like to fight them samantha said if we can bring out the good ones and eliminate the bad ones then thats much better your welcome to join g.u.n in the fight they said thank you and holstered their guns which happened to still be in a readyed position samantha then said oh yes recover your old comrades guns you may need them for negotiations and when your gun runs out of ammo they said should we show you our true forms we are ultimate lifeforms like yourself then they suddenly changed two being female black hedgehogs with red streaks the third being a male black hedgehog with red streaks we are the three of the first four ultimate lifeforms professor gerald created the first was black doom himself black doom show them your true form and with that black doom jumped out of the tank and changed into a pure red hedgehog with black streaks the exact opposite to his children the gun commander said how did you keep up the disguise for so long without anybody figuring out black doom said I did'nt the black arms know about it that's why they are after me black doom was wearing the exact same type of hover shoes that shadow wears and also had the chaos control cuffs he was wearing black pants a black shirt a black over coat and white gloves not his alien attire as that was his disguise black doom said we need to continue on before the black arms find their secondary objective the commander said and whats that agent doom the chaos and master emeralds of course they don't know about the second one yet we do now the whole of the black arms piped up black doom said samantha do you want to tell them who sonic really is or shall I? Samantha said you do it black doom said alright black arms as you may not know yet sonic is chaos himself so you cannot set foot near the portable eclipse cannon without his permission the black arms said we don't need his permission and now that we have found you you are as good as dead samantha shadow and maria then walked up to the black arms and shouted chaos blast letting out a burst of pure chaos energy people were fleeing from the blast left right and center but what happened to samantha shadow and maria and the black arms? Well that will be in the next chapter til next time oh yeah and review I don't care if i'm flamed and if you could tell me where I could fix things up that would be nice Nathanjack out 


	8. The Death Of The Black Arms

chapter 8: the death of the black arms samantha shadow and maria had chaos controlled away to a safe distance from the blast they had created and killed the attacking black arms soldiers but their leader had vanished along with what remained of the black comet that the black arms had arrived on black doom said to the others damn it they took the first prototype of the eclipse cannon with them it is highly unstable the g.u.n. Commander said so what your telling me is that the eclipse cannon on the ark is the first stable version and it's not a prototype black doom said thats exactly what i'm telling you when I gave gerald my blood for samantha and shadow I took the unstable prototype in exchange to get it off the station one mod to that unstable prototype and boom the ark would have gone up anyway lets hunt down the last of the black arms black doom finished the commander said lets then he added agents move out they all said yes sir most of the ultimate lifeforms changing to their super form before moving out so they could move at higher speeds marias being blue samantha's the same as shadows sonic his normal except with red streaks same with knuckles amy tails and rouge the commander had a blue super form like maria gerald was the same as shadow and samantha but black doom jumped back in the tank before he went into his super form and his super form went over the tank and portable eclipse cannon aswell the tank went black with red streaks as did black doom now looking exactly like shadow in his normal form and the tank lifted into the air like rest of the super hedgehogs the others were awwstruck black doom said this is why they call me black doom and they decided it was time to start hunting the black arms it was not long before they found a group of black arms fifty or sixty fighting each other when the group see's the super soldiers half of them start fire at them the other half said I would recognise that power anywhere how are you black doom black doom stuck his head out of the tank and said i'm good but where's the black comet it's got an unstable prototype in it the other responded everywhere the new leader tried to mod that prototype to blow up the earth and blew up the black comet instead killing himself in the meantime black doom said so the original prototype is destroyed the other said yes sir black doom said good it was dangerous mean the black arms soldiers that had started shooting at g.u.n. Had been taken out by samantha maria and abraham while the others kicked back and enjoyed the show sonic shadow and their crews got in a lot of trouble for not doing anything but black doom interrupted them and gave them some valuable information he said the black arms are greatly weakened they have no leader and are split into two separate sections good and evil samantha said to the good group they had there how many groups left they said only one left and we are willing to help take them out and with that they went hunting the last group of black arms they finally found the but they were all bad guys in this group so they took them all out after that group was finished samantha asked if there was any more they said no then samantha said let head back and get some rest so they headed back to get some shut eye once they got back to the ark samantha and maria went to their room samantha climbed into bed as did maria but not before switching out the light and as soon as their heads hit the pillow they were asleep 


	9. The Nightmare

chapter 9: the nightmare samantha was restless she was rolling from side to side in her bed and had woken maria and the rest of the ark up as she was also screaming in her sleep she was having a nightmare (**the nightmare samantha's pov I see a black hedgehog like me but with purple streaks and snake like eyes and no mouth I try attacking him with a chaos spear but he creates something that looks like a black hole with his hand and it goes strait into the blackhole like thing then comes out another one in his other hand and strait back at me and I jump out of the way just in time but hear a yelp of pain and look back shadow has been impaled by my chaos spear in the leg so I try shooting this mysterious black and purple snake eyed hedgehog with my gun and the bullets make their mark but the wounds heal then this mysterious black and purple snake eyed hedgehog sinks into the ground like a shadow then I hear gagging and coughing from shadow and turn to see the mysterious hedgehog choking shadow I run up to this mysterious hedgehog and try to punch it but my fist goes straight through then I feel two fangs puncture my neck I looked at shadow and saw he had two puncture wounds on his neck then I pass out)** maria's pov samantha wake up I am shaking samantha I think she is having a nightmare samantha is thrashing about and screaming she was screaming something about a black hedgehog with purple streaks and snake like eyes and black hole like things and shadow getting injured just then samantha wakes up sweating and panting as if she has been in a marathon I say to samantha samantha are you alright I think you had a nightmare I sent grandfather to do some research on the hedgehog you were screaming about in your sleep Gerald's pov while maria's looking after samantha i'm trying to find something on a black hedgehog with purple streaks and snake like eyes just then I come across a file top secret only the commander knows the code to access it so I call him over from his corner that he was leaning in quite like shadow does I said to him I need your help with accessing a top secret file we may find out what was disturbing Samantha's sleep tonight at that the commander comes over Abraham's pov I leave the corner i'm leaning in and walk over to the console to see which file needs to be accessed the consoles here on the ark aren't outdated anymore samantha updated everything the file that needs accessing is the solaris project so I put in the code using a master keyboard that samantha had skilfully made it is holographic and can be used on any device on the ark the solaris file opens after I put the code in and the first file inside shows a black hedgehog with purple streaks and snake like eyes underneath that file are the following name:mephiles type:hedgehog description do not face this being alone as you will be outnumbered it claims to be the will of iblis it is a being of pure destruction if you come across this being alone than evade its attacks under all circumstances and get away as soon as possible maria and samantha then run into the room and samantha see's the file on the computer with a look of horror on her face Samantha's pov maria and I run into the room from having a race just for the fun of it mind you and I see the hedgehog on the computer screen from my dream and freeze in fear I say th-th-thats the h-h-hedgeh-h-hog f-f-from m-my d-d-dream maria says calm down and speak slowly and I say that the hedge hog from my dream saying each word separately abraham said this is mephiles a half god from a top secret project that the solaris government shadow walks out of the shadows just then but there is something strange about him he has purple in staid of red and had green snake like eyes abraham says mephiles the dark mephiles says mephiles will do I was the new leader of the black arms until you killed them just then shadow walks into the room he says hello mephiles what a pleasant surprise just then a female hedgehog that looked a lot like mephiles but had red eyes instead of green snake eyes and says mephiles what have I told you about desturbing people when they don't want it I say to her who are you she says I am iblis and I am mephiles better half shadow says you can't be iblis iblis is demonic looking and has no conscience it was your sister who changed the way I am but mephiles is still pure evil I have to keep an eye on him all the time now otherwise he might destroy the world like I tried to do once abraham says iblis if you have a conscience what does it tell you iblis says my conscience says that I need to protect the world from evil but my god side tells me to let things run their course that is how the world works it says interesting iblis's pov sonic walks in just then I says yo sonic hows the life of a god treating you sonic said the same as usual samantha still being half asleep thinking he had walked into his kitchen he went looking for the fridge as all us girls giggled as I am a girl now having the ability to change my species and sex being a half god and all sonic just then walks by me and trips over my foot and almost gets an ice shard from mephiles put through his head until I stop mephiles I say to mephiles stop that was an accident sonic is still half asleep leave him alone if you do not leave him alone I will have to tie you up abraham says whoa that too extreme plus its illegal not with an evil half god it isn't I say abraham says evil half god or not it's still illegal OK I say you got any better idea no cell will hold a half god let alone a god plus mephiles can become shadow at any time abraham says shadow the hedgehog I say no mephiles show them your shadow trick and mephiles goes into the floor and reappears behind samantha and taps her on the shoulder she screams and slaps mephiles in the face mephiles says what did I do samantha says you invaded my dream impaled shadows leg with one of my chaos spears tried to choke shadow to death and bit both shadows and my necks shadow said I had a dream that that happened to you they looked at each other and they both say what do they mean (what do the opposing dreams mean is it just a dream or is it something more well we will just have to wait and see oh and don't forget to review and if you want a rewrite of this chapter with shadows dream instead of samantha's there will be a poll on my page for it soon it will probably be up there by the time the next chapter comes online five votes of yes would mean a rewrite of this chapter) Nathanjack over and out to put this chapter and poll up til next time see ya 


	10. The Attack

chapter 10: the attack Samantha's pov iblis says mephiles it's time to go mephiles whispers in my ear i'll be back when you least expect it shadow asks what did he say to you I say after shadow iblis can I have a word with you I add sure iblis says what about I say quieter so mephiles and the others don't hear outside the room where nobody else can hear sure iblis says and we walk outside the room and down the corridor a bit and into a room on the right then I turn around and say I think mephiles is going to attack g.u.n. And I was hoping you would do g.u.n the honor of joining us and helping in the fight against evil iblis says if its to stop mephiles from doing something bad then yes samantha says great then welcome aboard and your welcome to stay aboard the ark if you like as it is our main base of operations at the moment after all iblis then says thank you samantha I would love to stay aboard the ark just then there is a commotion down the hall and iblis and myself run down to find mephiles has launched an attack I yell maria get the everybody but iblis and shadow out of here why me says shadow because this is what that dream meant and iblis you were once part of mephiles you know how to handle him she says good point and so the fight begins mephiles throws his first attack which happens to be a purple chaos spear and I throw my first attack a red chaos spear mephiles makes the black hole like thing and it goes straight in then comes out of another one in his other hand and shoot straight at me rather than dodge like I did in the dream I send a chaos spear straight at it destroying both on impact then I run towards mephiles and when i'm two feet away I use chaos blast I run back iblis then unleashes fire balls onto him and shadow uses chaos surge letting out a surge of pure chaos energy mephiles is now struggling to get up but he passes out from his injuries iblis's pov I say to samantha and shadow wow your good samantha says your great at battling as well but this injured half god needs to go to the infirmary we are walking down a corridor twenty metres from where the battle took place we weren't that far from the infirmary anyway we arrive at the infirmary shadow is dragging mephiles he has awoken but is too injured to say anything he is also glaring at me because I am giggling at his predicament I say mephiles don't be like that in response I just get a growl back I say to samantha and shadow mephiles can be scary when he wants to be samantha says we all can especially me isn't that right shadow and shadow jumps about three feet in the air and samantha and I are laughing our heads off samantha says in between fits of laughter you should have seen yourself when our laughing fit is over we notice shadow and mephiles are both on a bed each mephiles is in his crystal form to heal his wounds and shadow has decided to kick back and relax maria's pov I walk into the infirmary to see how samantha shadow and iblis are doing after the battle suspecting that what she said happened in the dream happened in real life to her surprise samantha and iblis are in a laughing fit shadow is kicked back on a bed relaxing and mephiles is going into his crystal form to heal his wounds samantha suddenly says while laughing you should have seen your face while pointing at thin air i'm guessing shadow was there a minute ago and samantha scared him again she always thought that was funny seems iblis does too their laughing fits subsiding maybe I call out to samantha but she doesn't hear me for some reason she is looking around she sees mephiles and shadow kicked back then she spots me maria she says what's up I say how did the battle go well I ignored instincts unlike the dream where I listened to them mephiles just then says you did well to and appears in front of us samantha says so can you explain that dream now, mephiles says I will in time mephiles pov they fought me well I will consider joining them I got injured very bad last time but first I must plan my revenge I think I suddenly think what better way to get my revenge than as a government agent I can get it from within (hi all Nathanjack here again the poll is now up on my page check it out and vote on it if you want but please do oh and remember to review it helps and i would like to let you know that this is my first fanfic so could you let me know where i could improve many thanks Nathanjack out) 


	11. The Infiltration

chapter 11: the infiltration Samantha's pov I am talking to maria and iblis when suddenly mephiles comes up to me and says can I become an agent of g.u.n. I say to mephiles why do you want to become an agent of g.u.n and it is about thirty seconds before he answers he says because I want to help fight evil I say to him but you are evil aren't you he says yes and no the same goes for everybody in this world and I saw there is still hope for this world and I say fine you can join g.u.n mephiles starts celebrating I say calm down I haven't finished yet and mephiles stops celebrating and say what else is there I say you may be able to battle us and be a half god but we have protocols so your g.u.n. Training starts tomorrow at dawn be ready and get some rest all of you come on maria and iblis we can talk in our room I've had another bed put above mine for you we will be in the same room after a couple of minutes of walking we arrive at our room only to find shadow and sonic having a wrestling match on the bedroom floor what either of them are doing in our bedroom we don't know but since they are there we all think why not punish them their wrestling match was finished with a foot in sonics ribs to get him off shadow and they saw the evil glint in our eyes and tried to run but were caught by me and maria and we dragged them back into the bedroom and locked the door shadow tried to chaos control away but I used chaos intercept and shadow found himself nose to nose with me I say what shall we do with them girls they say make them change to their female forms and dress them up shadow and sonic were gulping back a lump in their throats and we make shadow and sonic change to their female forms and then we dress them up sonics wearing a red tank top with blue and white stripes going down the side a green skirt with purple and blue stripes down the side and a green Cardigan and shadows wearing a purple tank top with pink stripes going down the sides a red skirt with blue and white stripes going down the sides and a pink cardigan and they both have pretty pink bowties on their heads we say in unison you have to stay like that for a week oh yeah girls should we punish them a bit more I say and they both say oh yeah lets I say alright hold those two for a minute then and I go and find knuckles and tails I soon find them plus the commander I say knuckles and tails I have a couple of girls I would like you to meet abraham you can come too if you like they all do we soon get back to my room tails and knuckles say isn't that sonic and shadow I say no the black and red hedgehog is my cousin silvia (knowing it is really my brother shadow) an the other is my cousin emma (knowing it is really sonic) they are that gullible that they believed my story I say knuckles I would like you to date my cousin silvia and tails I would like you to date my cousin emma they say ok and walk closer to them take their hands and walk out the commander checks to make sure they are gone he then walked in and says I know why you invited me here and we just start laughing once our laughing subsides I ask did you enjoy the show abraham he says I did the jokes going to be on really going to be on them when they find out that one is dating your brother and the other is dating his adopted brother your lucky it wasn't mephiles just then tails and knuckles run back in fuming and says you had us dating sonic and shadow and in walk sonic and shadow still in the girls clothes but and abraham is now in a laughing fit we say sonic and shadow for not doing as you were told you will have to stay in your female form for a month now and we make them change back to their female form plus for disobeying us you will not leave our sight for a second perhaps maybe the bathroom maybe no promises I continue plus you will sleep in here girls what wil the sleeping arrangements be maria says shadow with me iblis mephiles with me and I say alright that leaves sonic with me mephiles has entered by this point he says i'm not going to end up like those two poor souls am I and us three girls have an evil glint in our eyes again shadow sonic abraham and mephiles say I don't like where this is going I say iblis get him iblis says will do and mephiles runs out of the room screaming with iblis close behind and gaining she catches mephiles and drags him back to the room begging pleading kicking and screaming when they get back to the room iblis makes mephiles transform into his female form and they dress mephiles up he or she in mephiles's current form is dressed in a pink tank top with purple stripes going down the sides a silver skirt with gold stripes down the sides and a green cardigan we are all getting glared at by mephiles he changed back to his male form while we were dressing him up and now looks really silly I then said oh girls we forgot to put platforms on these girls and the looks of horror on sonic shadow and mephiles's face's none of them had ever worn platforms before and sonic and mephiles don't even know what platforms are seemingly they don't go shopping with amy cream and rouge often anyway we get out the platforms one pair is blue one pair is black and red and the other pair strangly enough is black and purple we make sonic put on the blue pair shadow put on the black and red pair and mephiles put on the black and purple pair tails knuckles and abraham all have cramps from laughing too much suddenly my face turns serious and I take out my chaos emerald and say shadow armour up and the shadow armour comes up covering my female form I can sense danger outside the ark (whats happened why has samantha's armour gone up what could the danger be and could it be on the ark with them remember to review and tell me where i need to fix things up oh yeah i didn't really want to do that to poor shadow but i knew i had to bring the original sonic characters back into the story i am a shadow fan myself so i'm sorry any iblis sonic shadow or mephiles fans out there that don't like what i did to modify the in this story til next time Nathanjack out see ya) 


	12. The Fight

chapter 12: the fight Samantha's pov i'm running up the corridors of the ark with the rest of my fellow g.u.n. Agents following close behind they are asking me why I put my armour up but I wasn't the only one who did shadow did aswell he never fights in the arks atmosphere without his armour up he seemed to have sensed danger as well and looked at me I nodded and we both put our armour up at the same the others are puzzled as to why I turn a corner into a room with a giant window that overlooks earth and see metal sonic heading towards the ark there is an airlock close by and me and shadow run though the airlock sealing it behind us so not even we can get back in without chaos control and change into our super forms sonics pov I try to go through the airlock after them but they seal the airlock behind them so I just have to watch them fight but I need to run I will talk later shadows pov metal sonic is coming fast I dodge and throw a chaos spear at him samantha throws one at the same time and they collide with metal sonics arms taking them clean off he wasn't even fighting this is too easy I think and throw another chaos spear at him and take his head clean off he collapses to one of the gravitated platforms of the ark and the lights that show that he is operational go out Samantha's pov I say to shadow that was to easy he didn't even attack shadow says yeah I have a bad feeling that was only a distraction I agree with shadow and we chaos control back inside the ark to the others and mephiles says i'm glad to see you have returned now it is time for my veangance I say everybody get out of here me and shadow can deal with him sonic but I say no buts sonic get out and protect the others you will be needed if we fail as this is the scene from the dream correct says mephiles and you will fail shadow and I sweat drop nervous are we says mephiles I say no they go as instructed as we take up fighting stances against mephiles I throw a chaos spear at him but he makes a black hole thing and it goes straight in another one forms in his other hand sending my chaos spear straight back out knowing what is supposed to happen here I dodge as it comes flying straight at me unfortunately shadow is behind me like in the dream and gets speared in the leg by my spear shadow shadow says why samantha I say its either we both die or you get injured by my spear and I take him out shadow says thats a fair trade I guess getting injured to take out the bad guy I then run towards mephiles and use chaos meteor then chaos blast then chaos nova almost killing mephiles myself and shadow shadow says your insane chaos nova should not even be used let alone mixed with two others I know but do you want to become a vampire I say before passing out shadow's pov samantha says I know but do you want to become a vampire and then passes out before I can answer her I yell guys get in here and get a stretcher asap samantha's passed out after taking too much damage she's badly wounded and needs medical attention guys get in here they then rush in sonic says why aren't you helping I say sonic get over here and help me I can't walk sonic says haha very funny great joke seriously get up shadow I say sonic I got impaled in the leg by a rebounded chaos spear I can't without help sonic says wait what a rebounded chaos spear how I say samantha threw a chaos spear at mephiles and he made one of his mini black holes and the chaos spear flew straight in then another one appeared in his other hand and it came out and flew straight at samantha she dodged and it hit me in the leg shes lucky it was only chaos nova mixed with chaos blast and chaos meteor because a chaos spear to the heart would kill her now help me up sonic the rest of you get samantha and mephiles mephiles can go behind bars but for now lock him in a high security room they all obey sonic helps me up I say take me to her bedside and get me a chair sonic says what did your last slave die of I say does it look like i'm in any state to walk by myself properly sonic says no and I say then do it and quit complaining and sonic does as he's told while muttering curse words under his breath I say i'm sorry sonic did you say something sonic says oh, no I didn't say anything I say I thought so and sonic comes back with the chair and puts it beside Samantha's bedside and then helps me to the seat after that maria and commander towers come in I say agent robotnik commander towers they both laugh and say why so formal shadow we are one big family after all I say you are my superiors I have to be formal when speaking to you it is respect the commander says your sister calls me abraham so why not you I say if only my sister were here right now but she almost killed herself taking out mephiles what if she doesn't wake up I then start crying and maria and abraham rush over to try and comfort me maria's pov shadow says to abraham and myself if only my sister were still here right now but she almost killed herself taking out mephiles and then suddenly starts crying and we rush over try and comfort him he slowly stops crying and says thank you for the support then he says to abraham with all due respect sir but I would like to give you an order for my sisters sake abraham depends what it is shadow says that you put mephiles behind bars or a loony bin but make sure that he feels the same pain I am without hurting iblis I respect iblis and yourself but mephiles is the reason my sister is like this and the reason I have a chaos spear in my leg we both look down and see one of samantha's chaos spears sticking through shadows leg I try to call a doctor for shadow but shadow says don't worry about me I don't matter samantha's the important one worry about her I say but your injured you need help shadow says if I die from my wound it will be a good death I have no regrets as long as samantha lives I say shadow but what about samantha what she think about you speaking like this shadow says it would be my punishment for what I did to Abrahams father the previous commander do you want to know why I was killed originally I threw a chaos spear at abrahams father and it hit its target killing abrahams father instantly i'm so sorry abraham I would rather go through this pain because I know nothing I do would be an apologie for what I did to you I know you can't forgive me for what I did so if you want me to die slowly i'm happy with that shadow continues abraham says i'm having that spear removed I can't stand seeing shadow like this by this times shadow has already lost hope with his life abrahams pov I yell doc can you come in here agent shadow needs medical attention asap the doctor runs in and says whats the problem commander I say shadow has a chaos spear stuck through his leg that needs medical attention now and how is samantha doing the doctor says not good sir she is in critical condition she used up too much chaos energy her body does not have enough to create more I say shadow you know what will make me forgive you shadow says what go and save your sister she needs chaos energy and your a natural chaos energy being you cannot change what you have done but now is the time to make amends doctor shadow is the only one who can save her now so take him in there and let him do his stuff the doctor says but sir I cutin what does she need to survive the doctor says yes sir and gets shadow off the chair and helps him into where his sister is shadows pov I find out that abraham will forgive me for killing his father if I save my sister I sort of walk into the room with the doctors help the other doctors say whats he doing in here he's not allowed in here I say sorry commanders orders you would'nt go against the commanders orders now would you my orders are to save my sister they say and what do you know about medical I retort what do you know about chaos beings they say nothing I say correct me and my sister are chaos beings and the only person that is in this room that can save her life is me so get out of my way and let me do my work they move over to the walls and give me access to my sister and the doctor supporting me helps me over to my sister and I put my hands on her stomach and start transferring my chaos energy to her when I am done I don't have an ounce of chaos energy left in me I transferred too much and I hit the floor in a coma (will shadow wake up from his coma, will samantha wake up from her's will abraham really forgive shadow or will he put shadow to death knowing that he could be killed by one of his top agents all will be revealed in the next few chapters if not the next oh yeah remember to review or mark as favorite and follow til next time see ya Nathanjack out oh yeah this was a very hard chapter to write it was very upsetting as it has alot of emotions in it and also brings out shadows emotional side 


	13. Awakening

chapter 13: awakening maria's pov I say abraham i'm going to check on shadow he been in there quite a while he says do what you will he's doing that for his sisters sake not for forgiveness I sent him in there because I forgave him long ago and know that blood is thicker than water and that if anybody can save samantha's life its him I then walk in the room to find shadow on the floor in a coma I ask what happened the doctors say he has no chaos energy left inside of him he probably won't survive what and then yell abraham he runs in and sees shadow on the floor then I block his view of shadow glaring daggers at him and yell you sent shadow to his death abrahams now cowering in fear and says how was I supposed to know that he would transfer all his chaos energy to his sister I say get the others he hesitates and I yell now and he runs I say bring them both into the recovery area they stutter yes ma,am and I walk out into the recovery area I suddenly see samantha slowly walking out crying I rush over and comfort her I say your alright she says but at what cost samantha's pov I slowly open my eyes I am sore I then slowly turn my head to the right and see maria walking out of the room I try to sit up but as I sit one of the doctors rushes over making me fall back down from shock I try to sit up again and manage it this time them the doctor helps me stand up thats when I see shadow lying crumpled on the floor no remnants of chaos energy coming off him at all I start crying and say take me to maria shes the one I want to talk to now and is there a way to save him where's his chaos emerald try using that it would give him enough chaos energy to recover if he doesn't have his just use this one and I pass him my own get shadow to return it when he has fully recovered he will need that emerald til then then I add now go and help shadow they say but I thought you said never mind what I said just help shadow I can make my way out of here myself and I slowly and unsteadily walk out and see maria she rushes over to try and comfort me I ask why is shadow in a coma maria says I don't know how to explain this but two minutes ago you were in a critical condition with hardly any chaos energy and the commander said the only way he would forgive shadow for killing his dad was to save your life I say hang on a sec are you saying he sent him in there to revive me unsupervised knowing the risks she says yes but he must have drained all his chaos energy just then abraham walks back in and I create a chaos spear making him freeze in his track I say give me one good reason why I shouldn't impale you with this you almost killed my brother just then shadow limps out and see's me with a chaos spear aimed at the commander I say to abraham your lucky my brother is alive otherwise this chaos spear would have been straight through your heart knuckles walks in just then and says your scary samantha I thought you were going to kill him for a second there I say yeah me too just then shadow falls to the ground unconscious I say knuckles pick up shadow and put him on one of the bed while I make my way over to a bed shadow is put on the bed next to the bed i'm making my way over to my armour has gone down and so has shadows neither of us at one stage or another having enough chaos energy to keep it up showing our female forms again when I get to the bed beside shadows I lay down on it not being fully recovered I send myself into a deep sleep to recover maria's pov it has been two weeks and samantha and shadow are still asleep just then samantha starts stretching and opens her eyes and asks how is shadow samantha's pov I wake up from my comatose state stretch and open my eyes and ask how is shadow the response is just a sad smile from maria I say he not dead is he she just moves aside for me to see and I find he is still in a comatose state I then ask maria how long have you been sitting here and how long have I been out maria says two weeks to both questions and have I eaten or slept in those two weeks the answer is no you two are my first priority I call out abraham who happens to be stood outside the door but didn't come in before just incase I woke up and thought shadow was dead and impaled him with a chaos spear or did worst abraham comes in shaking in fear I say what are you so scared of abraham i'm not going to impale you I need you to keep an eye on shadow for any sudden changes while I take this naughty girl to get some food and rest maria tries to say something but her stomach gets in first then mine growls to abraham says go get something to eat before you try and eat me we both laugh at that and head off the arks kitchen for some food when we get there sonic is speeding around with a tray with about fifty chili dogs we both say mainly because sonic hasn't noticed us yet you got enough chili dogs there sonic sonic jumps the tray with the chili dogs on it goes flying and the sonic covered in chili dogs while we are laughing our heads off sonic then storms up to us and says yeah great joke isn't it me being covered in chili dog I say yeah you look like the chili dog monster and me and maria are laughing again sonic then storm out as we stop laughing I say what did we do maria says we made fun of sonic and we laughed again while avoiding one of sonic spindashes and then he slipped in his chili dog mess which makes us laugh harder then we went and got some food we made sure we finished off the last of the chili dogs having fifteen each between us we saw sonic go looking for more and told him that they were all gone sonic is gonna get hell now i'm back sonic's pov I say to samantha have you seen what happened to the last of the chili dogs samantha says were eating them chili dog monster you will have to wait another year for more or make that two i've already put the order in for more supplys and chili dogs wasn't on the list chili dog monster samantha's pov I hear sonic say no please heavens to chaos no maria whispers to me chili dogs was on the list wasn't it I say of course shadow would murder me if I did'nt have full supplys on the ark plus both me and you love chili dogs meanwhile sonics still howling in despair in the background but in his werehog form now I say sonic stop acting like a tortured soul and get over here when he comes over hes ready to tear me apart I say maria cancel the order for chili dogs in the supply order sonic backs down instantly saying please no I beg of you I will do anything I say anything you say prepare to get tortured for a week or make that two I say maria shall we give this hedgehog a makeover maria says yeah lets dye his fur pink I suddenly remember about shadow and say sorry chili dog monster we will have to save this fun for another time we still have a sick shadow to look after sonic lets out a sigh of relief me and maria say why so sad sonic he just yelps and runs sliceing the tables in half with his speed I say a good thing I ordered spares those tables are the ones from the last time when the ark was operational do you remember maria maria says I remember them we all used to draw on them and get in trouble when we got caught just as abraham walks in she adds do you remember abraham do I remember what abraham says maria and I say drawing on the tables and getting in trouble when we got caught I ask hows shadow abraham says why don't you him shadow are you coming you said you wanted to see your sister and get something to eat I say to maria lets go and help him and we run out the door to find shadow limping up the hall of the ark in quite a bit of pain I run to him to his objections I pick him up and carry him bridal style to the kitchen and lay him on a couch that I had moved there and say to him what in chaos's name are you doing out of bed mr you got a chaos spear in the leg and from what i'm told you would'nt have it removed until abraham gave the order to have it removed he could not stand seeing one of his best agents going into depression then you drained all your chaos energy into me what were you trying to do kill yourself your going to need both my emerald and your emerald until you recover I can see if I can get the master emerald here so I can recover you properly that way maria can you get knuckles for me maria says sure can do and arrives back a few minutes later with knuckles knuckles says what do you need me for I say please don't get really defensive but can I borrow the master emerald to heal shadow knuckles says the master emerald senses your desperation and makes me say yes you can borrow the master emerald as I can see he needs healing and that would use up all your chaos energy if you tried it by yourself I say to him thats why I went straight to you I can't stand seeing my brother in pain anymore knuckles enlarges a green emerald revealing it to be the master emerald and says hold this in one hand like a chaos emerald put your other hand on shadows chest and say chaos heal I do as instructed by taking the master emerald in my left hand and putting my right hand on shadow's chest and say loudly and cleary chaos heal I feel his chaos energy leave me and the master emerald enter me and see shadows wounds slowly heal including the wound that I did I return the now gray master emerald to knuckles and ask will it recover knuckles says yes this isn't the first time it has been completely drained of it's energy though you drained it at a price it kept abit of yours and shadows chaos energy to recover but you are now linked to the master emerald when and if I die it will pick you two as its new protectors it has seen a lot of power in you two and approves of you two now I must go and put this somewhere safe and I turn to shadow and say I am so sorry for impaling your leg I hope you can forgive me shadow says its not your fault i'm having mephiles thown behind bars for that as it's mephiles's fault you have no need to apologise you threw it at mephiles and he threw it at you you did not know I was behind you and dogded the spear and it impaled my leg I say but I did know I remembered the dream shadow says it's better that I got impaled by your spear than you get killed by it I wouldn't have been able to save your life if you got impaled by your own spear when one of those spears impales a chaos being they don't dissipate until all chaos energy is gone they feed off the chaos energy I was being drained by it by the time I recovered you I didn't have much energy left and you needed chaos energy that comes from a chaos being I say so you drained yourself to save me shadow say you saved me I had to save you I had to return the favour I say but you almost killed yourself if it was'nt for our emeralds you would be dead shadow says speaking of emeralds I need to give you back your and puts his hand in his quills and pulls out seven chaos emeralds hi says take your pick these are the proper ones I pick out the royal blue one and shadow puts them back in his quills just as tikal walks in I say hi tikal escape from the master emeralds clutches again tikal says hi to you to and no I have not the master emerald is just a passageway from my time to now I say so affectively it's a time machine tikal says if you want to look at it that way then yes I say ok tikal says I came to ask why the master emerald is grey again I say because I used it to heal shadow he nearly killed himself reviving me and it was the only thing that could bring him to full strength without draining me tikal says so now you two are now the next protectors for the master emerald I say well knuckles job was passed over to sonic when he showed that he was the reincarnation of chaos tikal says what! chaos is back I say whats so wrong with that then I yell out seeing sonic skulking outside the door hey god boy get in here sonic walks in I say hey chaos sonic says hi samantha tikal says him chaos you have got to be kidding me I say hey sonic show her your special talent the one you showed me in chaos training and sonic disappears and reappears on the other side of the room without saying a word tikal says the prophecies say then knuckles walks in and says that the one who has that as their special talent will be chaos reincarnated yes I already told them tikal and lost an arm for my pride he is chaos alright sonic show her the master emerald tikal says what your supposed to have the master emerald sonic takes out his rainbow coloured master emerald tikal says thats the master emerald from the prophecies knuckles says correct it turned the green master emerald into a chaos emerald and then it changed it back which means there are two guardians one for each master emerald I say tikal you want to say on the ark with us for a while tikal says oh yes please I say great welcome aboard the ark I don't think you would be able to get back home until the emerald recovers anyway then I say who want to help dye sonics fur pink shadow and tikal both say i'm in sonic swallows a lump the has appeared in his throat I say to sonic I wonder what your going to be like after two weeks of this torture sonic says a nervous wreck oh well don't say you will do anything next time knuckles walks in at this point and says what are we doing I say sonic said he would do anything and me and maria decided he was to get a type of torture for two weeks the first is about to happen he is going to have his fur dyed pink knuckles says i'm in I want to see this sonic says no please god no I say sonic why are you talking to yourself again you were doing that in the kitchen too sonic says shutup samantha and get this dye thing over and done with shadows pov I say your eager to want to get laughed at samantha says come on guys lets go and dye sonics fur pink samantha's pov I yell maria its time to dye sonics fur pink and she runs into the room with an evil glint in her eye's I say maria grab sonics arms knuckles grab sonics legs and somebody fill up a bathtub with pink fur dye sonic starts wimpering I say is the little puppy scared I a childish voice and everybody starts laughing maria and knuckles carry sonic to the bathroom where we found abraham with his arms crossed he says why is there a bathtub filled with pink fur dye and why is sonic being carried as if he is about to be chucked in it I say he said he would do anything for me not to cancel the order of chili dogs so hes getting torture for two weeks the first is his fur getting dyed pink you in abraham says that sounds funny i'm in for sure and we hear sonic wimpering in the background I say alright guys chuck him in and he goes right under when he surfaces his fur is florescent pink and we are all laughing our heads off eggman walks in and sees and falls to the floor rolling aroud laughing when he recovers he says why didn't I think of doing that to you sonic I say he looks great doesn't he what about we put him in a dress next sonic says please guys no haven't you humiliated me enough we all say no shadow says not nearly I say amy amy runs in and says yes samantha I say can you get us one of your dresses for this pretty pink hedgehog Amy says who is it I say well you can blame him for this but its sonic Amy says what! I say he said he would do anything to stop me from cancelling the order of more chili dogs Amy says sounds like sonic he would do anything for a chili dog what have you decided I say to make him pretend to be you for two weeks we hear sonic say please no amy says thats gonna be funny so Amy goes and grabs one of her dresses and makes sonic put it on I say now sonic who are you for the next two weeks he says amy and who do you have to act like he says Amy I say now for the questions over to you amy Amy's pov I say who does Amy love most in the world sonic says sonic the hedgehog I say correct sonic says oh brother samantha says that is nothing like amy I can take it up to four weeks in a dress if you like sonic and we all start laughing I say we have to take it up to four weeks it is too funny sonic says no way i'm out of here samantha says i'm cancelling the order for chili dog sonic says no don't I'll do it I'll do it I say good now who does amy dream about marrying one day sonic says sonic the hedgehog and I say correct and who is amy overly protective of sonic says sonic the hedgehog I say correct samantha back to you Samantha's pov I hear sonic say this is wrong I say you did it for your chili dogs right he says yes I say well I will see if they can deliver the shipment early how does that sound sonic says that sounds reasonable and how long do I have to be like this he adds I say um I think I will shorten it to one week we don't need our hero going nuts now do we sonic says thank god knuckles and tails won't let me live this down as it is but two weeks would be torture for the rest of my life I say nevermind what those two want to do they will have to deal with me and shadow but I think me maria and shadow need to get some rest sonic says but you and shadow have been sleeping for two weeks I say it does not mean we are fully healed sonic I almost killed myself taking out mephiles I shouldn't even be out of the intensive care unit thats how much damage I did let alone leaving the recovery unit shadow your sleeping in the same room as me and maria we need to keep an eye on your condition when you ran out of chaos energy it did some major damage our systems rely on chaos energy to work properly shadow says but we are organic lifeforms I say that may be true but we were brought to life by the chaos emeralds then I say we need to go and get some rest come on maria and shadow and they both follow me maria's pov samantha tells me and shadow that we need to get some rest and says that shadow will be sleeping in our room while he recovers I don't object to that as he is by himself in his room and his condition can be monitored in our room we get to our room me and samantha enter but shadow is hesitant to enter I say come on shadow it's safe to come in we won't bite he says you did last time and walks to his room samantha says maria go and get him we need to monitor his condition while he's recovering I say will do and run after shadow I catch up to him just before he gets to his room I say shadow we need you under constant supervision at the moment as you did a lot of damage when you healed your sister we need to monitor your condition it is under your sisters orders shadow says fine and we return to the room everybody climbs into their beds and we all fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow on our bed (will they have a new enemy, if so who will it be, will it be one of their own or will it be an outsider all will be revealed in the next chapter also the poll for the chapter the nightmare is now up on my profile page til talk again soon til next time Nathanjack out) 


	14. Recovering And A New Enemy

chapter 14: recovering and a new enemy amy's pov i'm chasing sonic around again only this time i'm angry him and knuckles played a prank on me I was making cereal and they thought they would put some hot chilli sauce in it right at the bottom mind you while I was getting the milk and they both know I don't like hot food I didn't see it until I had already put a mouthful in my mouth and my mouth was on fire and still is I yell sonic you get back here now sonic says no way not after that prank especially the person being pranked is you samantha's pov I slowly wake up hearing a lot of commotion in the hallway I look over to see maria and shadow snuggled up together and awake and they ask what is going on out there I say lets go and see so me and maria get up and get dressed she picks out a red tank top with black stripes going down the sides and matching trackpants and I pick out one the same and we get dressed then go out to see amy chasing sonic in a bad temper with her sledge hammer out rather than her piko piko hammer I say to maria if she has that out she must be mad then I yell out hey Amy whats he done this time amy says put hot chili sauce in my cereal I say sonic if you pull pranks on anybody again not only will we permanently dye your fur pink but I will cancel the next shipment for chili dogs and every shipment after that and thats when it happens sonic turns into dark sonic all his pink fur falls away and navy blue fur comes out his eyes change from green to blood red his nails elongate to razor sharp blade and he starts letting off a visibly dark aura that is as red as blood I yell shadow we need you I say maria go me and shadow can deal with dark sonic knuckles your helping amy can I ask for your help this is not the sonic we know his moves are unpredictable shadows pov I run out and find dark sonic in the hallway I say no way man my sister is gathering the rest of team sonic to fight dark sonic but I have already started I run up to dark sonic and yell chaos blast then I yell chaos meteor then I yell chaos nova sending dark sonic straight to oblivion once I recover from the blast I find samantha amy and knuckles looking at me I walk over to sonic and check his pulse I say he's still alive but only just we need to get him to the infirmary sonic is back in his normal form but looking pale so I transfer some chaos energy to him to keep him alive for the trip and I picked him up and ran to the infirmary and put sonic on a bed and called knuckles in knuckles says what do you need shadow I say I need the master emerald if it has recovered from healing me knuckles said on it and runs of to fetch it but sonic weakly says don't bother i'm not worth it I say if anybody should be saying that sonic that is my younger sister she may be extremly smart smarter than tails even but she is still immature knuckles then arrives back with the master emerald knuckles then passes it to me and I do what my sister did to me I say I call apon this emerald to heal this soul chaos heal and sonic heals I say to sonic it is now time for me to take on my sister samantha's pov I walk into the infirmary to check how sonic is doing with amy and hear shadow say it is now time for me to take on my sister I say shadow if you want a fight I want sonic and amy to witness it but it will be outside the ark not here we walk to the airlock I say shadow give sonic the chaos emeralds I will give him mine as well he needs to be in his super form we will use our original emeralds the fakes that gerald made and shadow passes the chaos emeralds to sonic both sonic and amy transform into superforms of themselves I say you two look great together both sonic and amy blush I say shadow get out there you want to battle me then I will give you a battle we both go through the airlock and transform into our superforms I say chaos blast then I say before shadow can get in chaos meteor then I say again before he can get in chaos nova and I drain most of my energy but shadow has been put into a coma from his injures and sonic catches him just as I pass out amy catches me next thing I know I wake up in a hospital bed in the infirmary I see sonic amy maria abraham gerald knuckles tikal cream cheese and rouge I ask how long have I been out maria says six months I then ask how is shadow maria say he is still out he hasn't woken up since the fight six months ago abraham says what moves did you use against your brother samantha to put him in this state I say I don't know the last thing I remember is walking towards the airlock amy and sonic say that was just before the battle amy says she used chaos blast then chaos meteor then chaos nova abraham says that is a deadly mixture for both of you your lucky you didn't kill yourself let alone shadow I know I say starting to remember the battle I say I used up that much energy that I could only glance at shadow and see that he had gone into a coma then went into a coma myself maria says we weren't sure if either of you would survive you were both very badly injured and bleeding badly sonic says this all happened because of me I say no it is because shadow wanted to challenge me and neither of us back down from a fight I pull back the bedsheets to see my clothes shredded I say maria can you come here in case I need help abraham says your getting up already you have just woken up from a coma I say yes as you can see I need to go and change as predicted I can't stand by myself as the blast has broken one of my legs maria goes and grabs a set of crutches for me but I am not very good maria teaches me as she has apparently been on them before after maria shows me and sets them to the right height for me I get the hang of it so we head to our room so I can change I pick out a purple tank top with blue stripes down the sides and a blue skirt with purple stripes down the sides the cast only goes to my ankle luckily so I can still wear socks and shoes I grab a pear of sky blue ankle socks and my pink and purple sneakers which luckily had survived the blast I change my clothes with maria's help thanks to the cast it is more difficult then I ask her to put a sock and shoe on my left foot as that is the leg with the cast on and she helps me with that then I put a sock and shoe on my right foot the doctor has come looking for us and found us in the bedroom talking and says we did not let you leave samantha I say do you think I am going to stay in those clothes for as long as you want me there he ignores what I say and says why do you have a shoe and sock on the foot of your broken leg I say because I am a girl and girls have a thing about being fashionable maria says what she says is true I say go back doctor I will go back soon I can't get to far anyway we are in outerspace he says fine you proved your point I will head back but make sure you are back soon I say help me up maria we need to get something to eat then head back I need to eat maria's pov I help samantha up she lightly balances on her left foot while using her right foot for main balance as she grabs her crutches then we walk out of the bedroom and of to the kitchen for something to eat we find abraham sonic rouge and knuckles in here with us they say you look great samantha samantha says thanks samantha's pov I say sonic i'm sorry for pranking you before I went into a coma it's all my fault shadow challenged me and got put in a coma sonic says don't blame yourself if I hadn't lost my cool and gone all dark sonic anti hero stuff shadow would have never abraham cuts off sonic and says it all ifs thats the thing it has happened we need to recognise that and get on with life both me and sonic say ok but I am depressed what if he does not remember us what if he doesn't wake up I try not to think about it and let sonic know that the next shipment of chili dogs has arrived he jumps for joy I cook up the first batch and tell sonic that we have to leave some for amy and I say no pranking and no dark sonic I don't need another shadow and I tell sonic you need to learn to control dark sonic he was about to come out just then I would not have been able to take on dark sonic in this condition then dark sonic comes out and says perfect I say guys help they jump up and start chaos blasting dark sonic I say someone use chaos nova and another use chaos meteor they do as instructed and sonic is blasted through the wall everybody walks over to check on him I check his pulse and say get him to the infirmary stat he has no pulse we all walk back to the infirmary I say put him on my bed I will move to the side with all empty beds because I want maria to join me in here maria says what I say I need somebody to talk to don't I and they have beds here maria says I guess thats true six months later samantha's pov I am beside my brothers bed with maria he is still in a coma he has been in a coma for a year now I hear him groan suddenly I look up his eyes are open he looks over at me and he is scared I don't think he knows me anymore shadows pov I slowly wake up and look to my left and see the one person I didn't want to see when I woke up the person who put me in this state it scares me I say what are you doing here sister your the last person I wanted to see when I woke up my sister burst into tears and runs from the room though I can tell I am in a lot of trouble from maria maria yells at me your sister hasn't eaten and hasn't slept since she woke up from her coma she has been sat by your bedside day and night for six months shadow six months you are cold you do not deserve a family I think I need to give you some time to think about what you have done I need to go and comfort your sister goodbye shadow maria's pov I storm out of the infirmary in search of samantha I walk into the kitchen and find samantha standing on a chair with a rope tied to a beam and the other end like a hangmans noose round her neck I say in a stern voice samantha get that from around your neck and get down here in that order and she does as shes told I say shadow is not worth killing yourself over she says but what he said I say never mind what he said it's what you think about yourself that matters not what others think about you Samantha's pov I sat by my brothers bedside for six months without food water or sleep waiting for him to wake up and when he wakes up he tells me i'm the last person he wants to see I think as I tie a rope around a beam and then make a noose in it and put it around my neck thats when maria walks in and sees me and says take that from around your neck and get down here in that order I do as i'm told but only because I care for maria I take the noose from around my neck untie the rope and step off the chair onto the floor then I start crying again and maria walks over and says shadow I not worth killing yourself over I say between sobs but he said she says never mind what he said it's what you think about yourself that matters not what other people think about you I need to get something to eat and drink and then some rest I say maria says lets go get you something to eat and drink and we go into the kitchen shadow is in there I try to leave but maria stops me she says this is my doing samantha I made him think about what he had said and done so listen to what he has to say before you turn your back on him shadows pov I can hardly walk but go the back way to the kitchen and enter the kitchen not long after maria and samantha enter samantha sees me and turns to leave I don't blame her I was cruel what I said but surprisingly maria stops her and says that this is her doing and that she should listen to what I have to say before she turns her back on me I say I am sorry for what I said samantha if I hadn't of challenged you I wouldn't be in this condition if you hate me I don't blame you I blame myself for everything that has happened over the past twelve months and I saw you trying to hang yourself its me that deserves to die and if I run out of chaos energy samantha don't try to save me i'm not worth it when I said that I had used up what little chaos energy I had and collapsed unconscious on the kitchen floor Samantha's pov shadow says I am sorry for what I said samantha if I hadn't challenged you I wouldn't be in this condition if you hate me I don't blame you I blame myself for everything that has happened over the past twelve months and I saw you trying to hang yourself its me that deserves to die and if I run out of chaos energy samantha don't try to save me i'm not worth it then he collapses to the kitchen floor now I know why he said not to try and save him is because he was running out of chaos energy so not listening to my brother I run over to where he is lay and transfer some of my chaos energy over to him leaving us both half drained but enough to regenerate shadow wakes up and says why samantha I say because you are my brother and I can never hate you and saving your life is one of the things I must do plus I caused those injures by mixing three dangerous chaos attacks remember shadow says yes I was trying to prove a point this is my fault and I must fix it I say maria get knuckles I need to heal shadow again but it is hard to do without the master emerald knuckles runs in with it before maria could leave to get him the master emerald sensed one of its new guardians lives in danger and sent me to find you two shadow and I say it picked us as it's next guardians knuckles says you are both pure of heart plus you are immortal and it sensed both of these I say am I able to use the master emerald to heal shadow knuckles says you need to otherwise both master emeralds will die they are like living things thats why you and shadow need chaos energy to survive you are like the emeralds they are a crysal representation of you two I say I am going to heal shadow now I grab the master emerald off knuckles put it in my left hand and put my right hand on shadows chest and call out from the power of this emerald I call upon its aid chaos heal and shadows wounds heal up and we are both fully recharged the master emerald is also a little dimmer but is still green I help shadow onto his feet his leg still only partialy healed a doctor appears I say to the doctor shadow is with me and doing fine if you want to keep your job he says who are you to be able to fire me I say the person in charge of all business on the ark thats who now scram if you know what good for you before I fire you and he runs back to the infirmary maria and shadow just look at me I say what they both say thats not like you I say I almost lost my brother what do you expect me to be like i'm ready to fire one of them for what happened to shadow just then I taught them how to fix up mine and shadows state when we are like that and I have to heal shadow again because the people at the infirmary are too god damn lazy maria and shadow are both scared from my ranting that they can't even come near me to calm me down when I calm down I look at maria and shadow and both being hedgehogs now are shaking balls of fur in the corner and I feel very guilty for getting angry like that they are like that for the next half an hour sonic and the rest of the crew arrive and see them curled up in balls shaking in the corner and me just standing there helpless sonic yells at me what did you do and I start crying again and in between sobs I say I lost my temper and scared them then left the room knowing that nobody wanted to know me anymore and went looking for the last place anybody would look then I remembered mobotropolis but then thought no then it hits me nobody knows that I know of the city soleanna so I chaos control from the ark to soleanna city the capital of soleanna maria's pov me and shadow stand up from being rolled up in balls to find the ark in chaos I go up to sonic and say whats wrong he say please don't get mad at me I say just tell me what happened he says very nervously well I sorta yelled at samantha and now we can't find her I yell you did what! he says i'm sorry I say there is one place she told me she loves it's a place called soleanna they all say what I say she could have possibly gone to soleanna silver walks in and says sonic died there I say but sonics right here isn't he silver says yes iblis trigger is right there sonic says will you stop calling me that but silvers not listening he is laughing instead I say knuckles do you still have the master emerald on you he says yes I say give it to shadow then I say shadow chaos control us to soleanna we need to find your sister then I add sorry hero boy your staying here you have done enough it is your fault she is missing in the first place knuckles hands shadow the master emerald then I say those who want to help in the search grab ahold of shadow those who don't get some rest everybody grabs ahold of shadow including sonic I say alright but if you scare her off its on your head sonic trys to gulpdown a lump in his throat and says I caused this I need to fix it I say shadow we are ready when you are and with that he yelled chaos control (will they find samantha, will sonic scare her off again or will there be a new enemy there they will have to fight, will it be samantha or something far worst oh yeah remember to read the chapters in order as each chapter leads directly into another much like a book and remember to review many thanks until next time Nathanjack out seeya 


	15. The Search

chapter 15: the search Samantha's pov I see sonic and the rest of the crew arrive in Soleanna so I hide maria says we stick together in this search we need to find her dead or alive alive preferably I think their hunting me down like an animal now I have been betrayed when sonic comes into range I meld with the shadows and make a purple chaos spear and throw it at him hitting him square in the chest causing blood to spurt out of the wound seeming to fatally wound him and causing him to fall flat on his face move in the shadows to the corner of the building and turn and creep round the corner then I run being friends with princess Elise she is the first I turn to I enter her palace and a guard says state your business I say I am here to see a friend at that moment princess Elise shows up and says samantha I say its good to see you Elise how are you she says to the guard who is ready to chop my head off stand down that is my friend he says my apologises your highness and maám I walk past and says if you see a black and red male hedgehog do not let him in or his friends in either not without my permission shadow having spotted me has followed me knowing some of my tricks he has healed sonic as well so he has come after me now I know I am in trouble even worst commander towers is with them which means either a prison sentence or more likely death he will most probably put me to death for attacking sonic so I walk out and put my gun to my chin and say better by my hand than somebody else's they all freeze commander towers says what are you doing samantha I say it's either a prison sentence or death for what I did to sonic and if it is death it is better by my own hand commander towers says maria can you talk to her she is not in her right mind maria steps closer and I start to pull the trigger suddenly the gun goes off maria's pov I step closer to samantha and she starts to pull the trigger suddenly her gun goes off and shadow sends pure chaos energy flying towards her which hits her knocking her back but I think it was to late I run up to her and there is no bullet hole I put my fingers on her neck to check for a pulse there is no pulse I start crying then I hear a female voice say why are you crying you are making me very wet my fur is drenched I look down and samantha is looking up at me her eyes full of life I say i'm glad your alive then samantha puts her hand in her mouth and pulls out the bullet she says it takes two minutes for my body to heal after being shot I cannot commit suicide or be murdered I am perfect I am just standing there in shock now Samantha's pov maria is standing there in shock as I pull the bullet out of my mouth and show it to everybody now everybody is in shock they say so you did shoot yourself I say technically yes was I dead technically no my body was healing itself shadow asks how I say black doom explain he says the chaos energy combined with the blood is how she heals herself I had to allie myself with gun to help with the research for samantha she needed three types of blood she has O+ A- and B+ then there's yours and my blood there thats what makes her perfect I say do you guys want to meet a friend of mine sonic limps up and hits me in the face I say I deserve more than that then I see iblis throw a fireball in my direction and I just let it hit me everybody is shocked that I won't defend myself Elise runs out saying not iblis again I say settle down iblis is on our side Elise I say iblis come up here and a orange female hedgehog walks up and stands beside me iblis says hi Elise sorry about attacking you that time i'm now trying to make up for that and control mephiles Elise's pov I am looking at my mortal enemy samantha is friends with iblis I say you you almost destroyed the world samantha says elise if you do that again I will have to be forced to do something I will regret iblis has changed she now works for gun and helped us dye sonics fur pink everybody but sonic is laughing at this and then sonic suddenly changes to dark sonic Samantha's pov oh no not again I run towards dark sonic and say chaos blast then I say chaos meteor then I say chaos nova and both me and sonic are sent flying in the opposite directions I see Elise iblis maria and shadow running over before I pass out hi all Nathanjack here i will try and make the next chapter longer but i have had writers block lately so i'm sorry if this chapter is bad til next time Nathanjack out 


	16. In Soleanna

chapter 16: in Soleanna Samantha's pov: I wake up to find two blonde hedgehogs an orange hedgehog and a black and red hedgehog I say who are you? where am I? hang on who am I? The black and red hedgehog say your name is samantha and I am your big brother shadow it seems as if you have short term memory loss hang on and he puts his hands on my head I shove him away I say get away from me he says I can heal you you are a chaos being like me I think I know why you have short term memory loss I say why he says not long before you passed out a bullet went through the bottom of your skull and I think it did some damage to your brain and if I can fix it your memories should come back I say then do it whoever you are if I find out you are lieing then I won't hesitate to kill you he says that's the samantha I know and comes and puts his hand on my head and says chaos heal I feel my brain healing then my memorys come back I say you weren't lieing how are you shadow maria iblis and who is the lovely blond hedgehog here I say maria says this is elise I say how maria says the same way you changed us, if you notice she has red streaks I say she is an ultimate lifeform, elise says yes my eyes are changing to red as well just like yours and shadows I say won't that scare your subjects Elise says well their already ultimate lifeforms I was the last one in your ultimate lifeform project I say did the black arms come here? Elise says yes they did but there were only a few and they were looking for you so we locked them up and took their weapons and did research on the technology in their weapons and we were able to replicate them I say am I able to see these weapons you have made she says yes I try to get out of bed but when I stand up my legs don't respond and I collapse to the floor I say why did that happen maria says from the damage you did when you shot yourself you need to learn to walk again I sigh and say it looks like i'm going to be stuck in a wheelchair for a while then I say shadow can you get me a wheelchair elise says no need the doctor is bringing one for you the doctor walks in with a wheelchair and says it looks like you don't want to stay here so we don't mind letting you leave as long as you take it easy I have heard that in the past two years you have been in a hospital at least twice in a coma and one of the coma's was for six months I say yeah that's true and then growl can somebody help me up now they say yes of cause and the doctor helps me into the wheelchair I say doc I should let you know I do live aboard and run the ark he says that got shutdown almost fifty-five years ago I say well I got it operational again did you hear what they were after that and the famous professor and his granddaughter that died that night he says I heard that they were after some project and that the professor and his granddaughter were caught in the line of fire and the project escaped I say I was that project the granddaughter that died is standing in this room right now maria robotnik tell him your story and he looks at the person to whom I am talking to and recognises her straight away he says my god thats the person from the news just after the ark incident maria robotnik cousin of ivo robotnik evil genius always trying to take over the world he is how did you manage to come back to this world I say with the help of my blood and a pod on the ark the good professor is back too same way maria was unconscious and she was put in stasis maria didn't die gerald was given enough time to put maria in stasis and then he was shot and killed his was a complete resurrection I checked that everything was still normal before I let him out of the pod because if something went wrong with bringing gerald back into this world I would have had to kill him fortunately enough nothing went wrong just then ivo and gerald walk in gerald says how are you doing samantha I say probably in a lot of trouble from maria for what I did to myself gerald says what did you do oh nothing major just did some damage to my brain with a bullet then tried to stop dark sonic with three major chaos attacks and went into a coma for god now how long maria pipes in two weeks alright two weeks and now I can't walk I need to learn to walk again gerald says ok a bit more detail with the bullet thing how did that happen maria's pov: I can tell you that if you like granddad just nods his head then I say well I started when sonic yelled at samantha on the ark she just ran out of the room crying and from there she must have chaos controlled here then when we came you know how samantha's chaos spears are red normally granddad nods his head again I say well she made a purple one and threw it at sonic and hit him square in the chest shadow healed him while we let samantha go because I knew where she was going I should have left abraham behind because she thought she was going to get a prison sentence or the death penalty so she tried to commit suicide I thought she had when she had no pulse but after recovering her body could not stand using chaos energy straight away and put her in a coma samantha's pov: gerald ask's me why did you try to commit suicide I say because I thought that the commander was going to have me shot for what I did to sonic the commander walks in and says I would not do that samantha I understand why you did that to sonic you were scared, and angry you did not want him here but I would never harm you, you are a friend I say well I,m paying for what I did to myself now I need to learn to walk again the commanders says what, you can't walk I say i'm sorry I feel so guilty and hang my head in sadness the commander comes and trys to cheer me up and says if it helps you can take all the time you need of I can have somebody else run the ark for you I say I would rather run it at least I would be trying to make up for what I did and it might stop me going into depression the commander says if you want to keep running the ark it is fine by me but do not be too hard on yourself ok I say ok commander towers he says why have you gone back to calling me commander towers I say because I feel that I can't call you abraham sir commander towers says I gave you permission to call me abraham I say I know sir but I feel myself that I can't he says well when your ready you can call me abraham again only when your ready I can see you have lost confidence in life now lets get you and your companions to the ark including the unconscious sonic I look over and feel guilty and hang my head in shame maria's pov: I say abraham I think you made samantha feel guilty samantha says please stop talking about it because every time you do I feel more guilty look just lock me up and throw away the key or better yet kill me I say samantha don't ever let me hear you talk like that again do you understand me she says yes maria Samantha's pov: maria says abraham I think you made samantha feel guilty then I say please stop talking about it because every time you do I feel more guilty look just lock me up and throw away the key or better yet kill me maria says samantha don't ever let me hear you talk like that again I say yes maria I say since sonic's still unconscious I think I need to be put under house arrest and have power restrictions put on me or be cuffed one of the two then once sonic wakes up he can deal with me maria says samantha it looks like you have gone into depression I say have I I haven't really noticed but I don't really care anymore maria says please cheer up samantha and I nod my head and smile but maria looks worried just then sonic wakes up and I hang my head in shame again and shake in fear waiting to get yelled at but sonic asks what's wrong samantha I say in a voice clearly full of fear your going to yell at me again aren't you? Sonic says no why would I do that I turned to dark super sonic I got what was coming to me I say try and get out of bed he does as he's told and he stands up fine I say you can stand up better than me he says why do you say that let me help you up I say sonic I can't walk sonic says what but how I say it happened when I shot myself I woke up with no memories whatsoever and shadow had to heal me everybody knew me but I didn't know them I was asking who they were maria was heartbroken he says oh okay then that scared the hell out of us we thought you were dead I say well I might be like this for the rest of my life sonic says thats not good then I say oh yeah aren't you going to deal with me for throwing a chaos spear at you sonic says that was you I thought that that was mephiles I say I made it look like mephiles but shadow recognised the spear I have two colour spears I can make red like shadow's and purple just like mephiles's sonic says I will not harm you samantha I know why you threw that spear you were scared and angry and I just made that worst but the reason I came along was to apologise for yelling at you so i'm sorry samantha I hope you can forgive me if not I will just have to live with the guilt not that I won't because I will I still feel it even if I apologise I say I forgive you sonic and I ran away to get some time to think plus see a friend I didn't think you would come looking for me and when you did I panicked and I created and threw the spear at you in that panic to get away sonic says I would have done the same if I were in your position I say i'm sorry and hang my head in shame again I can't even look him in the eye because of what I did I say shadow take me back to the ark I need to do some stuff he obliged maria says i'm coming too I say no your not you will just try to stop me so you will stay here and shadow once you have taken me to the ark you will return here to be with your friends and shadow and I chaos control to the ark and I realise that maria has grabbed ahold of me just as we were leaving I say shadow take her back with you shadow says gladly and he grabs maria and chaos controls back to mobius whereas I wheel my wheelchair to the kitchen and grab one of the knives and shove it into my stomach just as shadow chaos controls to check on me and says I knew I shouldn't have left you alone I say I deserve this and he trys to remove it but I stop him I say to him I don't deserve to live not after what i've done I've tried to kill a god I played god and i've killed in cold blood without showing any remorse I deserve this and I pass out shadow's pov: my sister passes out so I remove the knife and heal her wound and I chaos control her back down to soleanna and say maria I need you to come back to the ark with me now samantha just tried to kill herself maria says what I will be back to get the rest of you including you elise in a minute but samantha has to be under twenty four hour surveillance lets go maria she grabs a hold of my arm and I grab a hold of samantha and chaos control back to the ark I say maria watch her I will be back with the others maria says I will do and I chaos control back to Soleanna I say are you ready to go guys they all say yes I say then grab my arm and they do just that and say ready they say ready but I can feel that somebody does not have a hold of me properly I look and find it is knuckles I say knuckles what are you doing grab a hold he put a chaos emerald in my other hand and grabs a hold properly then says that should help and I say thank you knuckles I appreciate it then shout chaos control and we warp to the ark and find that samantha has waken up and her and maria are fighting over a knife samantha has got her hand's on my voice booms samantha and maria drop that knife on the ground before I chaos blast you both to the other side of the ark and they jump sending the knife flying in my direction which I catch just before it makes it mark I say who grabbed the knife samantha says with her head down in shame I did I say samantha please don't play with knives anymore I almost got injured just then because maria was trying to get the knife off you you both have some nasty cuts that I have to heal before I can go and get the commander so I put my hand on Samantha's stomach and say chaos heal and do the same for maria and say if any of you start playing with knives I shall know then I hand knuckles back his emerald along with mine and pull out a fake and call out chaos control and find myself standing in the g.u.n lobby and the alarm start going off and I find fifty or so guns pointed at me so I get on my knees and put my hands on my head and say get it over with but the g.u.n. Commander walks up to one of the soldiers and puts a gun to his head and says you do that again I will pull this trigger and says agent shadow stand up they say agent shadow but sir he the commander says stand down now that's an order and they lowered their weapons I say thank you sir I thought I was going to die he says not today shadow I say sir I need to tell you something he says shoot the soldiers raise their weapons then he raises his gun and shoots one of them I said I would shoot you if you did that again he continues and the soldiers run abandoning their fellow soldier who is dieing on the floor but one soldier stays behind the commander says take him and get him fixed up I don't care if you have to have him roboticized then he says what is it you wanted to say I say well sir I thought you should know that samantha tried to to commit suicide I almost yell the last part the commander is in shock I then say i'm sorry sir I guess I should be handing in my resignation papers then he says no thats not necessary shadow I understand why you yelled the last part if you didn't get it out you wouldn't be able to tell me at all I would rather you yell it at me than not tell me at all because we can help her and you get through this then he says let's head back to the ark and he grabs my arm and I call chaos control (hi all i thought i would do a cliffhanger this time and i'm sorry i've been away so long i've had writers block hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than this one the writers block was caused by a flame that somebody sent me in reviews so i ask please no flames oh and i hope you are enjoying the story Nathanjack out) 


	17. Samantha's Retraining

chapter 17: samantha's retraining shadow's pov we arrive back at the ark to find samantha crying again the commander runs up to her and try's to comfort her he says what are you crying about samantha she says I can't walk anymore so I will have to resign from g.u.n he says but you can learn we will help you remember samantha we are here for you all of us even as you put it the chili dog monster sonic scowled at this but samantha and maria started giggling after they where finished with there giggling fit samantha says thanks for cheering me up abraham he says no problem samantha how about we see how much strength is in your legs maria or shadow can either of you give me a hand he then says we both run over and we lift samantha to her feet Samantha's pov: I say guys let go but stay nearby they do so and I amazingly stay on my feel I say guys I will need you to stay with me for this and I take a step forward it is very unsteady I almost collapse then I take another step this time I do fall but i'm caught by my brother shadow I say I think thats enough for one day and they all agree abraham says well we have made progress you can walk again just not very far I say well it helps as I need to get something to eat and then get some rest I then say can you take into the kitchen so I can make something for us since I know that they had not eaten in sometime either and maria and shadow oblige I stand up they gasp when I do and use the fridge to keep myself steady and grab out three packs of chili dogs and sit back in my chair I put the chili dogs on my lap and wheel my wheelchair over to the bench where the knives are and grab a knife out of the knife rack maria and shadow freak out I say calm down guys i'm just going to open these and they stop freaking out then they see a devilish grin cross my face and they say no samantha and I pretend to stab myself and they freak and when I start laughing they are shocked and I reveal the knife in full view I say the jokes on you guys that was awesome and I say shadow can you stick this in the sink and he does while I grab another knife and proceed to open the chili dogs then I say maria can you get me a pot out and put water in it which she does then she takes it over to the stove and gets a plate to put the chili dogs on as I can't just sit them on my lap now so they have to sit on a plate just then abraham walks in and says samantha why were shadow and maria freaking out I say because I played a prank on them he says what did you do I say smirking all the while I pretended to stab myself and a smirk crosses his face and he says how did that go for you I say I thought it was a hilarious joke those two weren't amused and they glare at me and I start laughing again maria says abraham you should not be encouraging it he says what I think it's funny that she pranked you maria goes to slap him in the face and I say don't do it maria knowing she won't be able to stop her arm in time before her hand connects with Abraham's face I could make you clean the toilets for a week play the that prank on you again at some unknown time or make you go without dinner the prank sounds funnest just then her hand connects with abrahams face I say hmm the punishment maria's looking at me shaking in fear of what I can come up with then I say the prank I have reached my verdict I shall play that plank on you at an unknown time and unknown place I shall call it the prank of death and let out and evil laugh shadow says you are mad I say she is the one who hit the commander of g.u.n in the face not me though he is looking at me with fear in his eyes I say what what your dark samantha I look at myself and see the dark aura coming off me the others run in and say oh no I say guys how do I get rid of this aura abraham maria shadow anybody help they just stand there in shock I say alright I will ask my rival sonic help me get rid of this aura he says you managed to keep your same state of mind what were you doing before that could have triggered this will I played a prank on shadow and maria sonic say like what I say I pretended to stab myself sure a dirty trick but thats not going to trigger it well I said to maria when I knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from slapping abraham in the face not to do it otherwise I would either make her clean the toilets for a week repeat the prank at an unknown time and place or make her go without dinner sonic says I think I found the trigger that is cruel what was your decision the prank I called it the prank of death yep that's the trigger what did he do to deserve a slap in the face anyway I say he said he thought it was funny that I played a prank on them well it's fair that he got slapped in the face the only way to remove that aura is to remove the punishment I say ok no prank of death is going to be played on you maria i'll just prank shadow instead and the aura disappears shadow says no fair why does this aura want me pranked I say because I can now just shut up and deal with it and I sit down in my wheelchair and wheel over to the stove with the chili dogs I say sonic since your here come over here and make yourself useful he says ok what do you need me to do I say cook these your a chili dog expert and don't eat them all sonic they are for everybody then I sit down in my wheelchair and wheel myself over to the fridge while sonic is cooking the chili dogs then I catch sonic about to eat about a packet and I say sonic do if you dare and die he yelps and drops the chili dogs back in the pot scalding himself and we all start laughing then my aura turns red again but this time chaos energy is shooting out of me in all directions they run towards me to try and help me but I say no stay away i'm too dangerous to protect you I must die and I grab a knife and stab myself with it maria's pov: samantha grabs a knife from the rack and stabs herself in the stomach with it then her chaos energy goes back to normal her excess chaos energy oozes out and her red aura changes to gold pushing the excess energy out as well as the knife then healing her then her aura changes to blue and she wakes up and she says why are you guys here did I kill you as well we say samantha your not dead she says great joke guys but I know i'm dead I just killed myself and must have done the same to you too we all say this is no joke neither is what we just saw you just let out excess chaos energy rather than killing yourself she says what that dark aura has been telling you that you needed to get rid of some energy that you were overloaded with it then I notice that samantha has fangs and I say samantha can you come here for a minute she says why I say I want to show you something and grab a saucepan lid that is just like a mirror samantha's pov: maria asks me to go over to her because she wants to she me something then she grabs a saucepan lid I am very wary of her now but I go over to her anyway and she holds the lid in front of my face an says open your mouth I do as I am asked and I see a set of fangs and freak out I say how did I get these oh please kill me now and I start crying abraham says so we have a vampire with us I say stake me already end this thing end this curse shadow says we will find a cure then says tails take some blood and get to researching a cure for samantha's curse then sonic comes up and pulles out his master emerald and says chaos remove and I feel my hunger for blood disappear along with the fangs I say thank you sonic you are a good allie and even better friend and hero as is tails your side kick I didn't think it could be removed with that sonic says I can't remove it but I gave you full control over it so you can be ordinary I say thank you sonic if that is the best you can do then I am happy with it then shadow opens his mouth and then some fangs appear i say you have fangs too shadow says if your an ultimate lifeform you have fangs black doom, sonic, tails, knuckles, amy, cream, rouge and tikal were the first ultimate lifeforms but they were born not created like us but we still have souls we got blood from each of the first and then we grew I was a prototype for you samantha I say then who should I call father and who should I call mother and I leave an uneasy silence in the room while everybody is rubbing the back of their necks nervously then shadow says you see samantha the thing is we weren't created we were born just that our parents are dead I didn't know how to tell you but we are about the same age as tails and we knew tails when we were baby's we lived in the same village as tails and a bunch of raiders came into the village killing everybody you, tails, and myself had the smarts to hide and we were the only ones who survived the attack but the invention the three of us were working on was destroyed along with the village so the three of us just ran we stuck together until this very day but if I remember correctly tails was heartbroken when we got captured by g.u.n forces they were after him too but he escaped and found sonic and setup a rescue mission for us but when they found out that he was one of the ultimate lifeforms they tracked down the others as well and tried to make us better than then but we were already ultimate life forms we could travel at the same speed as sonic what they were doing was playing god they increased my stamina but reduced my speed but samantha your now faster than sonic but at the cost of your stamina but your endurance has gone through the roof same as mine we aren't perfect there is no such thing as perfect and we were never made we were born I say thank you for telling me that now go and get tails and sonic stop trying to eat all the chili dogs I add because sonic is after the chili dogs again everybody starts laughing as sonic drops them back in the pot and scalds himself again and yells at me will you stop yelling that me and laughing at me and I say well stop trying to steal all the chili dogs and then scalding yourself when you get told off for it it is way to funny I just can't help it sonic sonic say Grrr... and storms out I say aww can't you try to steal the chili dogs one more time so we can have a laugh he says not to get humiliated by you lot I say I will dye your fur pink and put you in one of amys dresses then he turns to dark sonic and I let my fangs come out and turn to dark samantha he says what did you say I say enough talk lets fight he says is thats how it's gonna be then bring it then tails and shadow walk back in and say if you two are going to fight don't do it in here take it outside where you won't make a mess and I stand up from the chair and walk out and everybody but dark sonic is shocked and we both head for the airlock the doctor runs out and I say save it doc i'll be back one i've taught my dark friend here a lesson and I here from behind me who will be teaching who a lesson then everybody runs up beside me in their dark forms and says if we are going to fight lets make it a team match I say sonic what do you say to that a fun fight in our dark forms in teams he says coming back to his sane state of mind that sounds cool just then we arrive at the room with the airlock they say samantha you can walk properly as dark samantha and I look down and say I can too then we walk into the room and I say tails is on my team I hear tails say yes and sonic say damn sonic picks abraham I pick maria sonic picks gerald I pick amy sonic picks tails I say tails is on my team sonic I already said that sonic says I had to try sonic then says I pick shadow I say I pick knuckles and tails your already on my team and everybody moves to their designated teams leaving only cream left who had been hiding at the back sonic says I pick cream and cream runs over to sonics team then I say I will swap knuckles for cream knuckles says no way I say knuckles i'm the leader of the team and i'm sure cream wouldn't want to be away from tails to long he says alright and the two swap places then I say I will swap amy for shadow and I see amys face fill with glee while sonic's turns to stone he stutters alright and the two swap places well shadow comes to my team while amy squeezes the life out of sonic I say amy stop before I chaos spear your rear end and she lets go rather quickly while sonics gasping for air I say sonic are you done he says in a moment and I say well hurry up we have a fight to do you know he says alright i'm done and we head for the airlock my team positions itself on one side of the battlefield with tails beside me and shadow beside him and sonics team on the other I say tails that invention we were working on when we were baby's what was it tails says we were trying to create a ai but it was destroyed I say have you managed to replace the parts and build it he says no I considered it bad luck he then says why do you want to give it another shot because I could not do the ai thing alone that took three heads to figure it out sonic then yells can we start the fight already I yell shut up sonic then say I wanted to go back and get that project get whatever salvageable parts it has and reuse them on the new one tails says it had no salvageable parts it was completely destroyed we would have to start from scratch with todays technology since the three of us are genius's it should be easy anyway we better not keep sonic waiting otherwise our IQ's might go down thanks to one of his chaos spears I say ok and I create a chaos spear shadow and tails do the same tails being one quarter yellow and white one quarter blue one quarter red and one quarter purple this time mine is half purple half red and shadows is yellow and white and the three of us look at one another then look towards sonic and lob our spears at him at the same time and the rest of the team follows suit sonic doesn't even have time to dodge them his arms and legs are impaled by them and we start laughing and say sonic your meant to dodge them not let them hit you tails says there's one guardian out now to see if we can take the other out and me shadow and tails create chaos spears the same as before the rest of the team does the same then I yell fire at knuckles and we all throw our chaos spears at knuckles who gets impaled as well and the rest of sonics team is shaking in fear I say tails I picked you first because I knew deep down we work well together that's what the story of our childhood told me I say hmm who next guys how about abraham and he lets out a little squeak lets see how your agility is abraham and we all create chaos spears again and I yell fire and amazingly abraham is able to dodge them all I say well done abraham you pass the agility test whereas the two guardians will need a doc after this is over then I say alright those left over throw one round of chaos at one of us and they fire at tails but I move in front of him and get impaled by them leaving tails unharmed shadow says alright battle over there are too many injured and abraham says that was very noble of you samantha I think you passed your agility test I couldn't have done that to save my life I say I couldn't let my childhood best friend get hurt I would never forgive myself non of us would non of us will forgive ourselves for this I say I knew tails wasn't going to get out of the way in time that's why I did what I did and abraham says and that was very noble too but we need to get you to the infirmary along with sonic and knuckles and get these spears out I remember last time they were stuck in somebody they just drained their energy I say if they are going to drain me then pull them out he says are you sure I say yes he says then brace yourself this may hurt I do as i'm told and he pulls the spears out breaking my leg bones in the process then he pulls the spears from my arms luckily the bones remain intact I say my legs are broken aren't they he says unfortunately yes but your arms are fine shadow might be able to fix them for you I say no I want them to heal naturally and then abraham picks me up carefully and carrys me to the infirmary the doctor says what happened to her legs I say we were having a fun team battle and I am one of three injured before it was called off by my brother shadow the spears in my legs could not be removed without breaking them but I gave the order for them to be removed the doctor says they should have been removed by somebody with medical experience I say and you think me and my brother don't have medical experience I not saying that I say then what are you saying the doctor grabs a syringe with anaesthetic in it an sticks it in my leg and I scream in pain because it is where the break is also deafening my brother shadow I say what the hell did you do that for? He says well do you want to walk again or not I say of course I want to walk again he says giving me a piece of leather bite on this i'm sure your brother does not want to be deafened again which I do and he grabs another syringe and sticks it in my leg right where it's break is I try to bite on the leather but I can't help but scream out in pain he says I told you to bite on the leather then maria runs in to see why i'm screaming I say don't worry maria the doctor was putting anaesthetic in so he could fix my broken legs but it hurt like nobody's business and I ended up deafening shadow and the doctor twice because I was in pain and I was even given a piece of leather to bite on the second time maria's just standing there shaking her head at me and the others have arrived and they are laughing about me deafening shadow and shadow is furious I say shadow come here and sit down before you do something you will regret anyway I want to talk to you he reluctantly walks over and sits on the bed I wince in pain and he goes to get up I say if you do that I will be put in pain again do you want that he says no I say then stay sat there it was not your fault my legs are currently broken and I told you to sit there it is my fault anyway you did great today shadow and where is miles right here he says walking towards me a tear in his eye I say what's wrong tails tails says i'm a failure you got injured protecting me I say tails don't be like that you are the bravest person I know your the only person who hasn't cowered in front of my temper the second bravest person I know the commander has tails says really I say yes do you want to know why I took the hit for you tails says yes I say because I would never forgive myself if I let you get injured your very special to me tails thats why i'm glad it's me in this bed and not you because it means you are unharmed tails says that means a lot to me samantha I have always loved you I say and I have always loved you then tails comes and hugs me and then kisses me on the lips our lips soon part and I say it seems we are more than friends tails says if you want it to be like that I would love it I say me too and we kiss again though this one is more passionate then we part and tails says again I love you I say I love you too tails the doctor says enough with the sweet stuff you can get back to that later but right now I have to fix your legs and the doctor makes a large incision in my left leg and proceeds to put pins in the bones in there but as he is putting the pins in the bones in that leg start to heal and the doctor goes into shock and he says b but how I say I just thought chaos heal thats how I still have the power to heal them but only if I can see them once that is healed can you stitch it up and then put an incision in my other leg where I can see it then the bones fully heal I say stitch it up and he does then once he does that I say put an incision in the other leg which he does revealing the bone to be still broken then I think to myself chaos heal and the bone starts healing I wait patienty it has been about a minute already then the bone is fully healed and I say stitch it up and he does and I say doctor since my bones are healed is it ok for me to go and he says yes just be more careful next time and I say if it comes to protecting my boyfriend then no most others then yes and he just grumbles under his breath then says just go before I change my mind and I turn around so my legs are hanging down the side of the bed and then slide off the bed onto my feet feeling more stable but maria gasps thinking i'm going to fall then I put my hand down on my leg where the scar is and say chaos heal and both scars heal leaving no scar and the stitches fall to the floor the doctor says what the hell why did I bother stitching it up if you were going to do that I say because I had to stand up before I did that and he just sighs then my legs give way on me but shadow catches me and says careful sis your still healing and I say yeah I know and tails looks at me worried and I say don't worry I will be fine and change to my dark form so I can walk but keep my sane mind everybody starts to freak I then say calm down I only did this so I can walk remember my legs are stronger in this form and I put my hand in tails and we walk out and he says maybe you should test your super form and I change to normal and then go super and I say it's the same as dark maybe I will use this form to make my legs stronger and tails says good idea darling and I say shall we go and get something to eat my love and he says yes and I say guys we are heading to the kitchen to get something to eat you can stay here or tag along your choice and they say tag along and me and tails just laugh then say if your coming hurry up otherwise you stay behind and they run up behind us and we walk the rest of the way to the kitchen in silence and then I say hey please don't lose it over this but chili dog monster can you finish cooking the chili dogs and sonic says sure samantha and why would I lose it at that I did earn that nickname tails says what happened I say well my love just after I came out of a coma after the fight with mephiles I think and my brother draining himself to save me maria and myself come to the kitchen for something to eat and find sonic busy minding his own business with a tray piled with about fifty chili dogs and I decided to try and scare him and he sent the chili dogs flying through the air jumping about ten foot in the meantime then he slipped in the chili dog mess and got covered in chili dog sauce my love and the others are having a good laugh and sonic says angrily yeah laugh at my expense why don't ya and I say thanks we will and start laughing myself and sonic just growls I say what and sit down in my wheel chair as I am running low on energy and change back to normal tails says why did you change and I say my love I am not going to run myself dry of energy just to keep walking tails says good point dear and me and tails kiss again and I can hear sonic in the background dry retching when me and tails part I say get over it sonic and he says but that is so gross and I say tails are you up for some french kissing and tails says hell yeah and me and tails start french kissing the tongue in each others mouths you know what i'm talking about and we hear sonic behind us say ewww we part after that and I say sonic did you enjoy that and sonic says no that was gross and me and the others just laugh then I say my love are you able to help that blue grossed out porcupine with the food by doing the buns and tails says yes dear and sonic say what do you mean blue grossed out porcupine? I say well your spiky enough aren't you and tails just laugh while I smirk and sonic grumbles something under his breath that sound like bitch and I say what did you just say sonic he says nothing, nothing I say no repeat it so everyone can hear what did you call me he says fine I called you a bitch and I say guys shall we dye him pink after and put him in one of amy's dresses as punishment and they all say yeah and amy says you will look so cute sonic sonic sweat drops and I say alright then thats what we will be doing after are you looking forward to seeing sonic getting dyed pink my love and tails says hell yeah sonic says some friend you are I say he has been mine and shadows friend longer and is now my boyfriend sonic sweatdrops and says your tough I know not to mess with you now I say well don't mess with tails or shadow either shadow is older than me by two minutes as he is my twin sonic says what you and shadow are twins and I say yep do you want to know what made shadow so quiet it was the destruction of tails village we lived in the same village as tails and a group of raiders came when we were working on a high tech project they were looking for us three and desroyed the whole village to find us but we were to well hidden as we had decided to hide when we saw them enter the village we were the only ones to survive the attack we decided to run after they left they searched for two hours even burned down buildings when we came out we found that one raider had stayed behind and we grabbed a pistol each that was inscribed with our names and our rifles too and all the ammo we could and we took out the raider that stayed behind but we interrogated him to find where his comrades were we found out from him they were two kilometres north and that they wanted us three alive the rest in the village were expendable after he told us that I didn't want to hear anymore eventhough he said he had more to say so I pulled out my pistol and shot him and we went to the raiders camp and killed them all and set the camp on fire then ran and have been running ever since and trying to see if anybody else survived the attack shadow says there was one other who survived but didn't know who she was or any of her family to this day it was tails sister jenny prower I know where she is because I was talking to her I few day back tails says I want to find my sister shadow says I must warn you tails that if you are going to look for your sister than you are going to need my help these days I know her best she is only just starting to remember you she thinks your still a baby she forgot that we were eight when the attack happened and we were already geniuses abraham says how come you never told gun this story I say because whenever I tried gun would say it was a fictional life that I made up and that I was created by them to serve them and nothing more whereas I knew it was lies and I say lets eat and get some rest and we will start our search for jenny tomorrow so we get how many chili dogs we want each and eat those in silence then when i'm finished I say tails your sleepng with me and tails say I have no problem with that and once everybody is finished I say lets head off to bed we have an early start tomorrow (hi guys Nathanjack here again i hope you enjoyed the last chapter i did and i hope you liked what i did in this one i was sick of seeing tails with cream or something like that so i thought i would put him with my oc anyway please read and review oh and please favorite and follow too many thanks til next time seeya Nathanjack out) 


	18. The Search For Jenny Prower

chapter 18: the search for jenny prower

I say tails your sleeping with me and tails say I the second two to fall asleep as I heard iblis snoring above me and me and tails fall asleep in each others arms me

I wake up and I look at my watch it is a smart watch it is connected to my phone and I see that it is seven in the morning still early and I switch my watch to it's GPS function I have customised the gps software so I can use it to track people as well just then tails wakes up and says good morning my love what time is it and I say good morning and give him a kiss on the lips the say it's seven oh two and I say shall we get my speed demon brother up as well as the chili dog monster my love tails says yes my love as I change into my super form and walk over to the wardrobe to change the others in the room had woken up by me changing into my super form and I say sorry guys I didn't mean to wake you but I could use your help here and say what clothes suit both my dark and super forms and maria see's a red tank top skirt and pants set with a gold stripe down each side and down the front and back and I say nice picking maria and grab that out and head into the bathroom to change and when I come out tails eyes are ready to pop out of his head and I say what's wrong my love he stutters your stunning and I say thank you my love knowing that I've put tails in shock by my beauty and I walk over to my mesmerised lover and ruffle his hair to get him out of his state of shock and then fade from my super form and collapse to my knees and tails maria and iblis rush to my side and ask are you alright and I say i'm fine just reserving energy thats all I don't want to drain myself incase there is danger on the search and then say can you help me back into the wheelchair and maria helps me to get back into the chair and I say lets go and wake the others a fun way tails says how and I say with water pistols of course and I wheel over to the wardrobe and pull out four water rifles and I say lets lock and load guys and fill up our weapons and then leave the room to wake the others we get to shadows room first and I slowly and quietly open the door shadow is still asleep and I whisper ready, aim , and fire and the four of us squirt shadow making him wake with a start and I say quiet shadow lock and load shadow give us a hand waking the others shadow is about to yell at us but when he see's what we are doing he says with pleasure and grabs his water rifle and fills it up and joins us then we continue on next is geralds room and I whisper you ready guys and they whisper back hell yeah and I slowly and quietly open the door and gerald is asleep still and I whisper on the count of three one two three fire and we squirt gerald and he wakes up with a start and I say lock and load gerald and he grabs his water rifle and fills it and joins us then we continue next is amy rouge and creams room and I slowly and quietly open the the door they are still asleep and I whisper gerald and shadow we will all fire at the same time but this time we will be in teams of two shadow you and gerald will take cream iblis and maria you will take rouge while me and tails take amy alright on three one two three fire and we each fire at our targets hitting them and they wake with a start and I say holding up my water rifle lock and load girls you will find three of these in your wardrobe and they grab their water rifles and fill them up and join us then we continue on next is abraham knuckles and sonic's room and I say teams of three this time amy your on my team rouge your on maria's and cream your on shadows i'm taking abraham shadow you take sonic and maria you take knuckles as knuckles won't hit a team of girls then I slowly and quietly open the door they are still asleep and I whisper on three one two three and we fire hitting our targets and they wake up with a start and all three of them are walking towards me cracking their knuckles and I say oh crap and I look around me the others have ran and they say was this your idea and I start shaking in fear and squeak out yes and then add in the same squeak but it was only in fun I didn't mean any harm and burst into tears

Abraham's pov:

I say guys we need to fix this this is our fault she didn't cause any harm we let our bad side come out we should be ashamed in ourselves knuckles says no way and I grab my pistol and point it at his head and say do you want to say that again knuckles and he is looking at me in fear and I say I won't hesitate to kill you remember that she meant no harm anyway they probably did that for a reason if you noticed most of of the others were wet to if I am correct samantha tail's maria iblis and yourself were going on a squirting spree she sobs yes I say lets take her to the kitchen the others should be their and we can find out what the plan is

Samantha's pov:

we go into the kitchen I am still crying tails runs up and roughly pushes abraham aside and says you have done too much already and I say tails he stopped the others go and apologise and he says yes samantha abraham is meanwhile picking himself up off the floor when tails offers him a hand up but abraham says i'm fine thanks and I understand why you did that I wasn't very nice earlier tails says I shouldn't have done that i'm sorry i'm too over protective of my girlfriend and I say thankyou for doing that tails and then say shall we get something to eat for breakfast changing into my super form then sticking my hand in sonics quills and pinch his master emerald sonic says hey I say I need an emerald that the energy does not deplete on and your master emerald is the only emerald that fits that category sonic knuckles says she's right if she's to keep that form for an extended period of time she would need an emerald that's energy does not deplete sonic says alright you can look after the emerald but remember to return it once your done with it I say well you will be around it anyway as we are going to search for tails sister and I have a feeling we will run into trouble so we will need you there sonic you will be positioned at an outpost me tails and shadow will go to our village but you will all go to outposts where you can't be seen but can see everything there are guns in the outposts I want you to shoot at the first sign of trouble it does not matter whether you shoot both friend and and foe as long as the enemy is killed I will be in the wheelchair if there is trouble tails shadow and myself will go into our super forms or perhaps our dark forms if its raiders as we hold a grudge against them to stop damage then tails comes out with enough bacon and eggs for everybody but as soon as he puts it on the table he collapses to the floor holding his stomach as if he had been shot and I say tails what's wrong he says it's my twin jenny she's injured we need to go to her now I say in a commanding voice picking tails up and sitting in the chair it's time to go and I say shadow prepare your team Amy cream rouge tails and iblis your with me it means we don't need chaos emeralds to transport people and they grab my arm that has a hold of the chair and my other arm is around tails with the master emerald in my hand and I call chaos control and tails grabs a hold of my arm and I take the others to the outposts as planned then go to the centre of the village where shadow is waiting and jenny is at his feet and I say angrily well what are you waiting for heal her then I notice the raider with his gun to the back of shadows head and I put tails down beside his twin and say I don't want you to get hurt then my dark form takes over and I say its so nice to see you again merv but you have made a bad move and I think its check mate for you and I fly into the air and see shadow pick up tails and jenny and run for cover and merv changes to his dark form he is my and shadows younger brother he is the a cross between sonic and scourge I call out chaos meteor while he calls out chaos blast I send the meteor I created towards him but he destroys it with a chaos spear then I fly towards him and yell chaos nova creating a chaos nova ten times more powerful than I have ever created killing merv and send me slamming into the ground creating a crater then tails, jenny and shadow run over and ask if I am alright and I say did I kill you as well when I created that chaos nova thinking that I am dead tails says she's delusional jenny says she's lucky to be alive I say alive but I got killed tails says i'm sorry samantha but your still amongst the living and I stand up and look down to see no body on the ground and that I am in my normal form and I can feel that I am living off blood alone rather than the chaos energy than I try to create a chaos spear and find I still can I say i'm not a chaos being anymore shadow says we still are just you have the ability to run out of chaos energy and survive now then I see merv limping I say well here's trouble literally shadow and I stand in front of tails and jenny and shadow says hello little brother merv says in the same snide tone hello shadow I've only come here for one purpose and thats to kill samantha and I say and why would you you want to do that little bro I caught him off guard with that he says d-did you call me little bro and I say yes I did and he starts to tear up and says so someone does care I say your our brother merv we will always love and care for you if you let us and he runs up to me and hugs me and I say to shadow looks like we found our brother today as well as tails sister then I say merv what made you go down a dark path he says I thought I had lost you two but when I saw you two again I didn't believe it was you two I though you were imposters thats why I had a gun to the back of shadows head but I have heard of your powers samantha you are extremely powerful then I hear a shot and I change to my super form and chaos control to protect my brother I see that it is coming from sonics direction so I chaos control and grab the bullet and chaos control to sonic and yell so the others can hear it did it look like we were in trouble sonic says in fear yes and I say shoving the red hot bullet in his mouth burning his tongue we were having a nice conversation down there until you fired your weapon do you know who that is down there I taking my pistol out of it's holster sonic says in a shaky voice no I say my shooting him in the left knee brother shooting him in the left arm and then grabbing said arm and chaos controlling back to my brothers I say meet the trouble maker merv his name is sonic the hedgehog shadow says I heard gun shots you didn't kill anybody did you I say no but take a look at sonic's left limb's shadow says you shot sonic well done samantha your an idiot do you know how much trouble you will be in for this I retaliate I was defending family shadow says that's not the point sonic says shut up both of you my wounds can be fixed easily watch and he uses the chaos energy running through his body to push out the bullets then he heal's the wounds now nobody need know and the gun commander walks out and says I already know I say oh crap and I get on my knees and put my hands behind my head he says i'm not going to arrest you samantha I say but he's the world hero you vowed that if anybody harmed the world hero you would make sure they would never see the light of day again samantha your an exception to that rule do you know how much you have helped gun over the years you kept the ark running when gun had given up and got all the computers up to scratch so how much data were you stealing from the gun mainframe to update the ark enough to get me killed for treason when you found out I thought I was going to get shot on the spot though if you want to kill me for stealing data now's a good time as I can die now and I close my eyes and say just get it over with don't prolong it and I hear a gun fire and I am ingulfed by blackness

shadows pov:

abraham is in tears so I move to my sister and pull the bullet out using my chaos energy and heal her wound and then then say chaos life restoring my sister to life I say sir she will be alright she just needs time to recover anyway why did you pull the trigger abraham says I didn't want to disappoint her and we hear weakly from below a female voice say and you didn't but he says I disappointed myself she is now in a coma I look at samantha and samantha looks at me and I help samantha up then

Samantha's pov:

I slowly walk over to abraham and say abraham snap out of it and he looks at me and starts rubbing his eyes in disbelief and I offer him a hand up which he gladly accepts I say I thank you for that abraham as I can now walk properly again and he says why are you thanking me for shooting you I say the mind was healed but the heart was not and you completed the healing process only one part can be healed at a time and the body will not funtion properly if one is complete and the other is not as the heart helps the body heal as much as the mind abraham does not have a clue what I am talking about and says what are you talking about I say it's spiritual abraham says oh ok then I say merv how many raider groups are you allied with two others the east and the south they have been searching for you tails and shadow then I say shadow take abraham and the others back leave tails here we don't want to disappoint the raiders then the two bands of raiders appear I say sorry gentlemen but I have just ordered my brother away he shall be back in a minute and then we can get the fight started oh and this will be on your criminal record as you are fighting three government agents so beware any left alive after the fight will be arrested and I say hey boys how about we combine chaos novas shadow says thats risky tails merv and I all calculate and say ninety nine point nine nine percent chance of success which would put two from each band left alive and we all shout chaos nova the blast is huge and the calculation was correct as well and we each go and hand cuff one merv pulls out a gun badge and says you mess with me and I will chaos blast you into next week I say you work for gun too he says yeah i'm one of their top agents I was the one who ordered the project on the ark to happen it was to give a sick little girl three special friends with powers to help save her but she got killed when one of the other inventions on there went repent and had to be terminated would her name be maria robotnik by any chance I say he say yeah thats her name I say she was in a comatose state in a pod as was shadow at one stage and I got her out of it using my blood she's now as happy as I had to resurrect her granddad as he was in a bad way when I found him anyway do you want to meet them he says yes I would love that so I sit back in my wheelchair and say grab a hold of my arm guys oh and shadow can you bring back the prisoners shadow says sure thing and grabs all four of them and says chaos control and once tails and merv have a hold of me I say chaos control and the next thing we know we are on the ark but I stand up and pull out my pistol tails follows suit he feels the same as me then merv feel it and pulls out his pistol then all the lights go out I say turn on the flash lights on your guns they do as I order them to even though my brother is the same rank as me he still respects me like that my brother whispers why would the lights go out I say this has been deliberately done and we head to the generator room in the military area I open the door slowly and quietly and walk in to an eerie silence tails and merv follow I point them in two separate directions but I head for the generator checking with my gun aimed in every direction for enemy's and I find non I finally get to the generator and I use the manual power on switch to power on the generator but I get nothing then I notice something has been shoved in the fan and I pull it out and hit the manual start up switch and the generator starts up then I walk over to the switchboard but then get kicked in the back and hear a dark laugh and get up and turn around to find mephiles standing there I say mephiles if you wanted a rematch you could have just asked he says but where's the fun in that and I say can I get the power back on first and he says oh alright and I turn back to the switchboard and mephiles walks over and leans his arm on my head and I say mephiles your as much of a pain as my big brother shadow and he says good I love being a pain and I just roll my eyes and say alright if you lean your arm on my head no rematch and he quickly takes his arm off my head and I say I know how to please you mephiles you just love battling now go hang out with shadow while I finish this your distracting me plus tails might think i'm cheating on him then I hear him wetting himself laughing in the background and I turn around and say tails what did you do tails turns as red as a beetroot and says I dared mephiles to flirt with you and I say tails he says hey your little brother was in on it too I say was he mephiles and mephiles says yes he was I say tails why are we dating now mephiles and my brother are wetting themselves laughing and me and tails have turned beetroot red and I say tails come here and tails comes over and I say shall we start french kissing and we hear a chorus of ewww and and I say nice to know you guys were eavesdropping maybe we should have sex in here and they say no thanks so me and tails start french kissing and we hear mephiles and merv and the others say ewww, ewww, ewww, ewww, ewww me and tails finally part and say get over it guys and they say but that is so gross I say boys get a girlfriend then see how gross it is you might enjoy grossing somebody else out like me and tails do did you notice tails just played a prank on me and I complained about it then we were kissing straight after if he's not careful I might have rouge flirting with him I hear rouge say gladly both me and tails say oh no I say rouge if your going to flirt with tails do not go overboard indicating my gun and rouge gulps and nods and I turn back to the switckboard to hear tails muffled crys for help and I unholster my gun and walk up behind rouge who is snogging tails without his consent and put my gun to the back of her head and say what did I tell you and she turns around to see a gun to her head and I say just as bad as the raiders your not worth killing get out of my sight rouge I don't want to see you again and she runs as I holster my gun and I say are you alright tails and tails just burst into tears and says I thought you were going to kill her for what she did I say for a second there so did I but I thought better of it it would make me as bad as the raiders as I would be killing an innocent I say lets get the power back on and tails stops me and says thank you for saving me from rouge I say no problem my love I said she could flirt with you but told her not to go over the top but she did so anyway that's called somebody taking a prank too far and I walk over to the switchboard and notice the switches are on that must mean that I have to reboot from the primary computer and I say tails my love do you remember the primary computer tails says yes my love I say well that needs dual bio authorization to access it and we are the only two in the system now and we walk through the dark ark to the primary computer abrahams standing there frustrated and see's me and tails and I say excuse me commander but both me and tails need to get to that machine he says I have been trying to get in to the primary computer for about half an hour now I say once gun abandoned this place and I took over I reprogrammed the primary computer it still holds all the access codes for gun and everything but you now need mine and tails bio signature to get it plus you still have the generator and the switchboard but the primary computer is another safeguard we need to get the power back on and this computer here is the key the commander says you two are geniuses and moves to the side and tails and I stick our thumbs on the two bio pads on the primary computer the primary computer says identities confirmed original ultimate lifeforms 2 tails the two tailed fox and samantha the hedgehog both super geniuses IQ level 500 I say skip intro and both me and tails look at the commander he's in shock I say my brothers have the same IQ as me and tails the four of us were working on an ai when we were eight and I say power online and all the lights come on he says how did you that that I say in a minute then I say add dual bio signature and me and tails take our thumbs off I say stick your thumbs on commander and he does so and the primary computer says abraham towers commander currently hedgehog formerly human ultimate lifeform confirmed IQ level 450 super genius confirmed bio login authorization required and I say move your thumbs and he does and me and tails put our thumbs down on the pad and the computer says bio authorization confirmed and we take our thumbs off and say we didn't know you were a genius abraham just blushs I have I tell maria that and abraham starts to freak and says please god no hey relax abraham it's nothing to be ashamed of your IQ level is great your like us he says but what if somebody hacks that computer I say that computer can't be hacked I reprogrammed it remember maria suddenly walks up and says hey guy whats wrong with abraham I say the primary computer just told him his IQ from the looks of it it wasn't very high I say your wrong there maria is 450 high enough for you maria says lets go see what the primary computer says my IQ I say well you are one of the users in the system so why not so we walk back to the primary computer and me and tails put our thumbs on the bio pad maria says but aren't I supposed to do that and I say we have to set it up first the computer bio signature detected scanning samantha the hedgehog black fur and red quills with red and black pony tail IQ level 500 tails the fox biological de formality gave him two tails which he can use to fly IQ level 500 also I say skip intro then I say add dual bio signature and me and tails take our thumbs off and I say maria stick both your thumbs on the bio pads and she does but says why and I say better security the computer says maria robotnik currently hedgehog formerly human fur colour blonde eye colour blue was shot in ark raid and suffered from a disease called nids was also a friend to shadow and samantha the hedgehog but most of humanity now believe them to be dead also has an IQ of 900 bio login authorization required I say maria move your thumbs she says no I say we need to authorize the login I will explain what the computer said after maria says ok and she moves her thumbs and the computer starts counting down I say tails quick and we both put our thumbs on the bio pads and the computer say login authorization confirmed then I turn to maria and say the whole world thinks we are dead because we did die but at separate times the whole world knows me as maria now I lied to them so they would like me they have hated me and shadow ever since the ark incident then they thought we sided with black doom and the black arms the human race have found any and every excuse in the book to hate us gun was the only ones that knew the truth and I requested that they kill us at different times so one could bring the other back and they could go under a different name I made a few cuts and scars so that I won't be recognised so easily shadow did the same we grew sick of being hated and shunned everywhere we went so you changed your identities maria says I say yep thats about it maria say we are going to have to tell the world your true identities what does the world know shadow as he picked your granddads name gerald if the place that we are in's residents revolts and kills me and shadow you will know why humanity wants us dead if they found out that we are alive they would hunt us down like animals maria says you don't know that I say they did it once before me and shadow went to gun looking for a solution thats when one of us got shot and the other lay down beside the shot one pretending to be dead the gun commander had shot shadow and I told him to shoot me in the arm so I was bleeding too which he did when they saw what the gun commander had done they left not caring that one of us was still alive and I revived shadow and stopped him from killing the commander but then they found out that I survived and came after me so I had the gun commander kill me and shoot shadow in the arm but this time abraham killed both of us and took us back to the base to bring back and he got sonic tails knuckles rouge all of the other original ultimates sonic recognised me and shadow straight away and said knuckle they are like us revive them and he did so we just took on different names for the world from then but if you want the world to know we are back then so be it abraham says I will tell them if I have to how much you two have selflessly protected the human race you have the right to live amongst the human race you saved maria you almost killed yourself how many times protecting the human race I say with the intelligence me and shadow have we could build a rocket and leave this world permanently abraham says I know Elise walks in and says the best place is westopolis I say if we are going to do this then lets do it now and I say shadow and sonic and the sonic shadow or gerald fan club we are all going to westopolis they all come running shadow says why are we going to westopolis there are to many humans there who might recognise me I say well on this trip the whole world will recognise us argue with maria about it so while shadow and maria are arguing I retell the story to the others when I finish I see that maria has won the argument and shadow is fuming and I just laugh a say shadow it will be alright then think I hope, we may end up dead and we chaos control to mobius and appear in westopolis maria steps up with the commander of gun and says people of westopolis and all of mobius the commander and I have something important to say and everybody snaps to attention I believe you all know maria and gerald here behind me they say yeah they are great real heroes those two I say you would be correct but you are talking to maria as I am maria the two behind are the two specific heroes samantha and shadow the hedgehog commander your turn abraham it is true the ark incident was gun not these two and these two saved the world from black doom not gun gun was helpless against the black arms until these two came along we employed them as a reward for their hard work they alone got the ark running again and yes they did die by my hand and it killed me to do it and I did it again just yesterday and it killed me to do it even though I was told to and I did not want to disappoint they say then how are they standing here now abraham says samantha your turn I walk up and say it all started back long before we were on the ark somebody says but you were created I say I am sick of hearing that lie me and shadow are twins born in the same village as tails he was supposed to be a project as well me shadow and tails all have an IQ of 500 we are super geniuses and are three of the original ultimate lifeforms sonic is another he also lived in the village anyway it all started back long before we were on the ark me shadow tails and merv were working on a high tech project when raiders stormed the village looking for us we were eight at the time we all had the smarts to hide well and the raiders searched for two hours without success and when we came out four hours later the village was destroyed so we went down to tails cellar where we kept the firearms we had designed and built we each had a pearl pistol with our name inscribed on it down there and there were four rifles which we took as well and we took all the ammo we could carry if you want to see proof of that pistol here it is and I unholster it and hold it up shadow and tails hold yours up as well and they do I say as you can clearly see these guns are quite old now i'll continue the story holstering my gun when we left the cellar we walked through what remained of tails house only to find that one of the raiders had stayed behind so we interrogated him before killing him to find out where his comrades where and we found out that they where two kilometres to the north so we trekked to their camp and killed all the raiders for what they did to our village and rescued any innocents before setting fire to the raiders camp of course we ended up becoming like heroes killing raiders rescuing innocents and gun had heard about us by that time and the gun of back then didn't like what they were hearing four kids taking on a band of raiders and winning they thought it made them look bad so they tried to capture us were as me and shadow told tails and merv to run and that we would handle the attackers gun thought we had toy guns in our holsters so they left our guns with us I ended up outwitting the last gun commander when I was let out of the pod I had an extremly hard maths problem given to him and a different one same difficulty given to me and I had written the answers for both of them down on my piece of paper in three seconds and I told him to pick the answer and he picked the wrong one the current commander for gun has an IQ of 450 they say what I say me and tails reprogrammed the primary computer on the ark if the power goes down it can be turned on from there maria robotniks IQ is the highest out of all of us hers is 900 nevermind that the computer said that most of the world thinks i'm dead I guess it told her because she is the only one who can change it then I feel a gun to the back of my head and the crowd gasp and the stranger says it has been a long time I turn around and see the man I shot personally I say but I killed you h-how and he says vengeance is sweet and pulls the trigger

abrahams pov:

I pull out my gun and shoot a full clip into the person who just shot samantha and I say shadow can you demonstrate to these people how you two survived shadow says sure and shadow uses his chaos energy to remove the bullet then puts his hand on the wound and starts to transfer energy to heal it then says chaos life and samantha starts breathing again

samantha's pov:

I open my eyes and see my brother shadow kneeling above me I say I think I just passed out and had a dream that the raider leader I killed personally killed me shadow says he did I say what shadow says look whos at your feet and I do and see the raider leader I killed and pass out

maria's pov:

I don't think she will be able to handle much more of this and I check her pulse and it's rushing through her I say call an ambulance she needs medical attention she has taken too much stress and her blood pressure has sky rocketed shadow grabs his mobile out and dials the emergency number and he says hello can I have an ambulance to um shadow says maria or abraham where are we he says we are in the main square shadow says the gun commander says we are in the main square there is a pause apparently my sisters blood pressure has sky rocketed and she has passed out I have also just removed a bullet from her and healed her I hear another pause then shadow says we are most commonly known as projects shadow and samantha from the ark incident another pause then shadow say I am not dead I think I would know if I was dead don't you think another pause and then I hear shadow say I will give you to somebody that doesn't argue back and he hands the phone to me she says is shadow alive I say and well and it's his twin sister and my best friend samantha that needs help her blood pressure has shot through the roof she says what stress has she gone under I say revealing her true identity being shot and killed several times and having her brother revive her the chaos abilitys don't help I check her pulse again and say it's starting to slow down now she says good but she will need a few days rest where does she live I say um the space colony ark she says oh god you have to find a better place than that I say I will ask one of the guys and say tails can you get samantha safely to your place and tails says yeah sonic can carry her shadow says no I will she is my sister after all and I say the the operator is it safe for somebody to carry her and she says that should be fine is that all and I say yes and she says bye and I say bye and hang up and hand shadows phone back to him just in time to see samantha wake up and I say samantha you will be staying with tails at his place for a little while and say shadow do you want to pick up samantha samantha says I can walk and I say samantha your not walking your blood pressure just sky rocketed

samantha's pov:

I say I can walk and maria says your not walking your blood pressure just sky rocketed then abraham says your not to come into work either you are on sick leave until further notice I say sadly ok but then I say cheerily I get to spend more time with my love that means my eyes lighting up and they all laugh as I have always been the jokster in the group and we soon arrive at tails place shadow puts me down on tails couch and I sit then stand up but i'm not that steady on my feet and I say shadow can you help me to tails workshop please and he says samantha you should be resting and I say I need to be working on something plus I want to modify my weapons tails walks in and says samantha why aren't you resting and I say just the person I need to see I need to go to your workshop I have to work on my weapons tails says no I say you won't get sex then tails says alright you pulled my arm you can modify your weapons shadow says samantha that's not right and I say who said I was right In anyway now help me to tails workshop and he says ok but don't blame us if you cause more harm to yourself and I say the only one to blame for that if it happens is myself and he takes me into tails workshop where tails is setting up a second workbench with the parts to modify my weapons and I also grab the parts to create the AI which tails spots and tails says what are you grabbing them for and I say the weapons wasn't the only reason I wanted to come in here and I say shadow take maria back and get merv we are restarting the AI project tails and shadow say what I say you heard me tails if you do this you get sex afterwards tails says yes and I say boys and tails and shadow blush and I say where is maria maria walks into the workshop and angrily says right here samantha why the hell aren't you resting and I say because I can't I need to work so I am restarting the AI project from when we were kids and maria says what and she tries to grab me to drag me back into the lounge room to rest but I push her off and she lands on the floor and we are now both angry shadow and tails both back off and my aura turns a deep red I have gone into my dark form again shadow says maria I would start running if I were you she is really angry this time and I rise in to the air and turn on shadow and say shut your mouth otherwise you will get it too and fly after maria with tails and shadow on my tail and I corner maria and just as I am about to finish her shadow and tails say stop you don't want to do that you will regret it for the rest of your life this is not you samantha maria is your best friend why try and kill her when you are the one who saved her life and I turn around and they see only the whites of my eyes and I say then kill me this is my evil side and it's slowly taking over shadow says what but I can't do that I say shadow your my good side he says no we can get though this together and I just laugh and say I wish there was another way and I walk over to shadow and transfer all my chaos energy to him then fall into a coma

shadows pov:

my twin sister has just used me to put herself into a coma and I put my hand on her chest and start to transfer my good chaos energy when i'm halfway done I stop and start transferring my bad chaos energy when i'm done I stop and samantha comes out of her coma and says why did you save me and I say because you are half of me you cannot die until I do and do you want to know why your dark side was taking over it was your good chaos energy had gone corrupt but now we have equal amounts of both and maria is huddled in a ball shaking in fear and I call the commander of gun and say commander samantha darkside just came out and she tried to kill maria and when I stopped her she drain all her chaos energy into me I think I know why her dark side has been coming out so much the commander says why I felt corrupt chaos energy go into me I think her good chaos energy had gone bad if we don't treat it it will now happen to both of us the commander says are you saying you both have corrupt energy in you I say yes sir we do samantha went into a coma when she drained herself so I decided to level her energy out and if she dies I will eventually die as well samantha say what I say samantha if you die it will literally kill me we are connected and if I die it will kill you eventually literally if merv died we would not die but because we are twins we have the physical connection now maria samantha did not mean what she did as after I stopped her she transferred all her chaos energy to me and the chaos energy that helps her good side had gone corrupt and turned to bad energy and it has to be treated in both of us to stop our current good energy from going bad as I transferred some of my good energy over to her to put her back in balance maria says she did to mean it and samantha stand up and says sorry for ever being born maria and leaves and I say good going maria you have just sent my sister further into depression thank you very much I am now very angry

samantha's pov:

I am now walking through some woods wanting to not see peoples faces again my gun is in it's holster as I left via tails workshop I also grabbed my rifle blood red from tails gun cabinet and strapped that on my shoulder

tails pov:

I say check the lounge shadow maria you check upstairs I say angrily I will check my workshop and walk to my workshop only to find my gun cabinet open and both of samantha's guns gone I say guys get in here quick and they rush in and I say shadow blood red is missing and so is samantha's pistol maria says whats blood red shadow says thats samantha's rifle and maria says oh I say we have to find her one gun in her hands at the moment is a dangerous thing let alone two guns shadow says how much ammo is missing I say enough to kill samantha permanently shadow says oh no if samantha dies then I die she kills two people we are connected then we hear a gunshot then a rifle shot and shadow says will that kill her permanently tails says we will have to wait and see oh and shadow be fast because it is only ten minutes before you start to die as well shadow says I know and we run to samantha's location I get there first and find that she had somehow shot herself in the chest with both guns she should be dead but she is still breathing then I see her fangs are showing and then her eyes shoot open and I say samantha she says tails take me to a blood source shadow says not yet samantha I need to heal you and I move so shadow can heal samantha and shadow goes to heal samantha but with her wound she can't control her blood lust and sinks her fangs into shadows neck but shadow escapes and says samantha if that is how you want to heal yourself I will catch you a deer and his fangs come out and the wounds on his neck heal and he runs off into the forest and maria is standing there scared because samantha's eyes aren't their usual ruby red but blood red the pupils small pin pricks and no whites of the eye just blood red then shadow comes back dragging a half drained deer with the same blood red eyes he says don't worry maria that's not the scariest part the scariest part is when they feed as you are about to see but if she want's to heal her wound that way whos to stop her and samantha walks over to the deer and sinks her fangs into the artery on the neck and starts to drink its blood and the bullets come out of the wound and the wound heal nevermind that samantha is now covered in blood and when samantha finishes and stands up shadow says you are a messy eater samantha meanwhile maria is throwing up samantha says I take it that you didn't enjoy watching that maria stands up wiping her mouth with her hand and says it's not everyday that you find out your two best friends are vampires and watch one of them feed that same day samantha says i'm sorry that I lost my temper at you maria when you tried to grab me I smelled your blood and my blood lust took over I haven't fed in that long before now maria says I will know what to try when your blood pressure sky rocket samantha says no not if i'm unconscious I would lock onto who ever had the blood in front of me and I would drain them dry it was a good thing my brother knows how to control me otherwise you would have been drained shadow says thanks for the bite anyway but you know i'm already a vampire

samantha's pov:

I walk up to maria and she flinches I say i'm not going to hurt you I was going to say are we still friends maria says yes and we shake hands and when our hands sepparate we both notice we have blood on our hands and I whisper in her ear lets go and wipe it on shadow and we both grin evilly and shadow grows suspicious and we walk towards shadow and he backs himself straight into a tree and we outstretch our hands and wipe them on him and he says girls why did you do that and we say because we can and I say because your my brother and maria says because your one of my best friends shadow says I would think that samantha is your best friend and you two just like playing pranks on me tails is shaking his head at us and I say what up my love he says girls I do not understand them I say I thought you would be able to with an IQ of 500 tails says ha ha very funny and I say lets head back to tails place we arrive at the edge of the woods and I hide behind a tree and say tails can you see if the coast is clear tails says already have it is just sonic and amy with some clothes for you samantha and I appear from behind the tree and they say why are you covered in blood samantha and me and shadow reveal our fangs and they say ok your vampires and I say yes thanks to guns experimentation on us if they would have caught tails and merv they would have been vampires too then I say sonic I believe you are a werehog he says how did you know I say I have seen you talking to yourself in that form at night on some of my nightly strolls amy says sonic why did you not tell me and sonic says um I say did I say something I shouldn't have sonic says no no just that I never told amy about it and I say from what I hear yours happened from an experiment to but that was ivo robotnik I believe sonic says yes it was eggbutt maria says I think I will be having a word with my cousin sonic says whoa whoa whoa I kind of like howling at the moon I say typical I say I will have to give you a race one night when my blood lust is at it's greatest sonic says your on I say the next full moon is next month on the last day of the month I won't feed until then shadow says oh no I will be faster with blood lust but nobody is to make me angry if anything dramatic changes between now and then I may have to delay the race or have shadow do it instead remember sonic me and shadow are not the undead we are still alive the blood lust we have is a curse that we have to live with then I say i'm going to go inside shadow can you bring those inside when shadow brings my clothes inside I pick out a sky blue tank top with electric blue stripes going down the sides and a matching skirt and pants and I grab some underwear as well and say tails my love i'm going to get cleaned up and I go and take a shower I notice that my fur is matted with blood so I scrub all the blood out and then I see small shards of bone sticking out of my chest and extend one of my nails to it's sharpest point and cut where I see the shards of bone and see that the bone is shattered turn off the shower as I have finished and call my brother up he comes into the bathroom but apologises and goes to walk out and I say shadow I don't mind if you see me with no clothes on what I need to show you is more important plus you can heal it he says alright and I say when I was in the shower I noticed bone shards sticking through my chest and decided to slice the skin to see the damage and found this showing him the shattered bone in the middle of my chest he says I can heal it but it will be intrusive as I have to let out chaos energy from my hand to heal it and I say shadow your my brother I don't care how you heal it as long as you do and he says ok here it goes and puts his hand in the middle of my chest and says chaos heal and I hear bones snap back into place and then he takes his hand away and says i'm sorry samantha I shouldn't have done that and bursts into tears I say there's nothing to be sorry for shadow I could have died from that wound and you fixed that shadow says I have screwed the timeline again there is a tear in the time space continuum because of me I say shadow that is not because of you and we can fix this somebody has been messing with the timeline that raider should not have been here he should have been dead but he was not merv was not a genius and he died in the raid of the village shadow says yeah everything links to something to do with that village I then say shadow tell tails the three of us are going home he will know the code and shadow leaves to tell tails while I get dressed once i'm dressed I walk downstairs and tails says why are we going back to where it all began and I say because I think I know what has been screwing with the timeline tails says you do I say yes it is amongst the ruins of our old village tails says then lets go I say i'm taking samantha and red blood just in case though tails says what I say we take our weapons if I am correct we maybe able to reverse the whole childhood disaster tails says what I say I think I know what's causing all the problems tails says what the AI tails says what I say the AI I think we actually built a timeline distorter and the raiders destroyed the village to get it which means we are criminals I say lets go and save the world again and me and tails hop in the pilots and passengers seats while shadow stands on the wing and I say tails take us home and shadow give me your phone and shadow gives me his phone and I call the commander and say sir I think you will want to arrest me for this but I think tails shadow and I built a timeline distorter when we were eight I have come to that conclusion because that raider I killed, myself and made sure he was dead and our brother merv died in the raid the commander says then who is this guy I say that is merv for some reason he's back that's why I think we made a timeline distorter the commander says but that's illegal I say I know it was supposed to be an AI but because it is a timeline distorter it makes the three of us criminals the commander says how old were you I say the three of us were eight he says I does make you criminals and it doesn't I say what do you mean he says there are certain people that that law does not abide to and the ultimates which you three are among do not need to worry about that law the government turns a blind eye to the ultimates we didn't know you three were ultimates 50 years ago and I say we will stop this thing commander we built it after all the commander says I know you will and hangs up and I hang up shadows phone and pass it to him and say tails down there land down there we will be two kilometres north tails says oh no do you know what that site is I say hang on a minute thats the northern raiders camp look out and we just avoid a missile and I say take us two kilometres south tails my love and he says ok and I say after we get there tails stay out of site and he says why and I say because you can die tails we can't we are vampires I say tails activate my blood lust he says but I say trust me and he does and I bite his neck but control myself then bite my wrist and say tails drink this but control yourself and he does and I say tails my love you are now a vampire there is no need to stay out of site now and we land in the village and jump out of the plane shadow jumps off the wing and raiders walk up to us and shoot us in the chest

tails pov:

I open my eyes I can feel a thirst for blood and I look ahead of me the raiders have their back to me I look to my left shadows eyes are closed and I look to my right samantha's eyes are closed then they open they are a blood red she mouths you have blood lust show shadow and I look at shadow and his eyes are blood red he mouths tails your a vampire when how I mouth samantha turned me in the plane and shadow glares at samantha samantha just smiles I mouth I will take the middle one samantha you take the right and shadow you take the left we all need to feed and they nod and we take our assigned targets by surprise and the others turn around to their crys to see us draining them and when we are done with them I have a bigger thirst for blood samantha says go and get them boys and we chase them down but then our wounds heal and our eyes change back to their normal colour mine sky blue and shadows and samantha's ruby red they say w what are you I say we are the people who killed the northern raiders camp fifty years ago he says but this device here I say is about to be destroyed under the three builders orders unless you want us to drain you to I know your from the original northern camp and that device is destroying the time space continuum as we speak and us three being vampires can sense it the world is in pain while that device exists so it must be destroyed

samantha's pov:

I pull blood red off my back and start firing and hear howls of pain until the device is destroyed I say shadow your phone and he passes it over and I call the gun commander and he says hello shadow I say sorry wrong vampire he says what are you talking about vampire didn't I tell you about the gun experiments they turned me and shadow into vampires oh yeah tails one as well now what about us I say no sorry I would have to turn you by biting you I can make it quick though I say no says the gun commander anyway what did you want to tell me and I say the device is destroyed made one hell of a raquet when I destroyed it though I noticed it was your little brother has started to die and say is there anything we can do to save him the commander says I don't think so he vaporised I say oh ok so we had no time he says pretty much the timeline is restoring itself and I say well that one mission done oh and did you hear what happened to maria in the forest behind tails place he says do I want to know I say she got to see me drink blood the commander says samantha I didn't want to know that you and your brother are big kids oh and did jenny really survive the village raid I say yes why well she has her memory back and rememers you three dieing I say I will have to correct her on that because she helped build the device she was the fourth she has an IQ higher then maria thats why shadow stayed in touch her IQ is the same as mine tails and shadows added together the commander says a mega genius wow I say we learned what we know from her she tought us her skill in three parts one part to me one part to tails and one part to shadow we make her what she saw was us hide then the house destroyed with us in it but we had managed to hide in the safest part of the house it was trauma of her thinking that she had lost her brother and his friend and the ones who hold her legacy that made her lose her memory then I say can I speak to her then I hear hello jenny prower speaking who is it I say its me samantha your student she says samantha but I saw you your brother shadow and my brother tails die in the raid I say it looked like we died but we hid in the safest part of the house the part we knew would not get damaged if it collapsed she says so thats how you survived but what about the guns that I helped you make in training I say they came with us my pistol samantha is in its holster at the moment and red blood is on my back she says I always thought the name red blood was gory well what about shadows rifle black gut and jenny said he's just gross shadow says I might change the name of my rifle I say no can do shadow then jenny says and tails oh twin tails yeah he has it and they have their pistols jenny says that name suited that gun perfectly it was named after its owners imperfection and I say his imperfection make him perfect for me she says you and tails are dating and I say yep and she says congratulations I could see the love between you two when you were kids and I say now we have stopped the world from ending remember our last project in this village she says yes the AI I say yeah well because it was unfinished it turned into a timeline distorter she says oh my god thats dangerous I say yeah we just destroyed it they had got it operational and it was rearranging the timeline anyway I should let you guys get back to it I have just illegally done a gun mission against the commanders orders and we both say bye and hang up and I hand shadows phone back to him I say tails we will talk to your sister properly at another time I was just filling her in with the details of the device and that we are alive she thought we were killed in the raid but right now we need to head back your place tails you now have the ability to hold chaos energy within you we will call sonic when we get back as chaos energy helps the healing process and we jump into the pilots and passengers seats while shadow stands on the wing again and I whisper to tails upgrade your plane to a fighter jet and see if shadow can stay on the wing of that and tails whispers back he won't be able to and neither will sonic and we both burst out laughing shadow says what little secret are you too laughing about I say once the laughter dies down oh nothing nothing shadow says yeah yeah i'll believe you millions wouldn't anyway look you two the timelines fixing itself and we look to see the people from the northern camp fading away and the northern camp and the village get taken over by jungle I say how it should look we should come back and visit one day tails and shadow say yeah anyway I say lets head home and heal ourselves shadow your better at healing you can heal us shadow says nervously alright and I say shadow don't be nervous until tail upgrades his plane to a fighter jet and you have to stand on the wing shadow says is that what you were laughing about me and tails say yep tails says I have to fly the plane and I say and i'm not going to stand on the wing thats yours and sonics job me and tails would just like to see you two stay on a fighter jets wings when its flying shadow says no problem and sonic appears and says your on and then sees tails fangs and says you going to a Halloween party little bro and I say sonic do you want to see how they should be and he says what are you talking about and I and I open my mouth and let my fangs slide out of my gums and sonic says whoa don't bite me please I says I won't sonic I did that to tails to keep him alive sonic says you turned him into a vampire I say don't worry sonic he will still love chili dogs and tails ears perk up at that did somebody say chili dog I say I did my love and I can hear sonic gagging on the wing and we all say get over it sonic and since we are close to tails place I push sonic off the wing and do the same to my brother shadow so me and tails can be alone and say it nice and peaceful isn't it my love tails says it is and landing the plane and parking it in his workshop then tackling me out of it and shadow and sonic are stood over us and I say yes and they say you pushed us of the wings I say I wanted some alone time with tails shadow says lets get healed up before we do anything else and sonic suddenly notices that we each have bone shards sticking out of our chests where our hearts are sonic says you three were shot in the heart I say yes I foresaw that that is why I turned tails and I stick my hand on my chest and say chaos heal then I do the same to tails then shadow I say you burst into tears last time shadow and sonic burst out laughing and I walk up to him my hand covered in chaos energy and punch him in the face leaving a nice burn mark and I say never laugh at somebody for crying shadow felt ashamed the he had touched my breasts when he was healing me but I asked him to put his hand there to heal me he was the only one that could do it and tails says sonic get out and don't come back until you learn some manners I say sonic wait come back tomorrow and I will help you i'm guessing you grew up by yourself sonic says yes i'll go and stay in the woods sonic says I say shadow go and get sonic and take him to the ark I think he needs maria at the moment oh and give me your mobile I want to call her and shadow hands me his mobile and I call maria maria says hello shadow I says I must be a pretty girly shadow maria maria says oh hi samantha what's up I say do you think you can cheer up sonic as well as heal a chaos burn maria says what did you do this time I sort of punched sonic for laughing at shadow crying and tails told him to get out and to not come back until he had learned some manners which I sort of overrode by telling him to come back tomorrow and I would help him learn manners and he said he would go and stay in the forest so I have sent shadow to bring him to you maria says they are here god samantha you did one hell of a job on his face sorry maria sonic looks like he has been bashed I say I didn't do that maria yells shadow and I can just imagine my brother cowering then I hear over the phone line a fist hitting flesh and a yelp that sounded just like my brother in pain and I hear that maria is back and say what did you do to shadow maria says I gave him a good thump I say when he gets back I will be giving him one as well just on cue shadow arrives back I say maria can you hold on a sec and I put the phone down and yell shadow you beat the crap out of sonic you are lucky that killing you would kill me otherwise I would pull out red blood and shoot you with it but I will just have to make do with beating the crap out of you shadow is now cowering in the corner I pick up the phone and maria says that was awesome sonic could hear that too and he thought it was great I say can he even speak properly she says luckily yeah I say I did push both sonic and my brother off the wings of tails plane maria says I noticed scratches on your brother is that where they came from but what about that wound I say oh crap I forgot his wound from the last mission maria says you went on a mission I say um maria unless you wanted the world to end from a device the me tails shadow and jenny built the I went on a mission a mission to save the world from death maria says oh the device was supposed to be an AI but being incomplete turned out to be a time space distorter it was rearranging the timeline and destroying the time space continuum anyway on the mission I had to turn tails because the risks were to high and we got shot and killed and had to use our vampiric forms to come back because failure was not an option maria says how many times are you going to die now I say as long as it takes to make the world safe even from us if we have to and I say I should let you go maria so you can heal sonic and I can beat the crap out of this brother of mine and I hear whimpering from the black and red ball in the corner and I say maria there is a whimpering black and red ball in the corner of the room that i'm in and maria starts laughing thats funny she says and I say I should go and she says so should I and we both say bye to each other and hang up and I walk over to the corner and pick up the whimpering ball and say I can think of something more fun I just have to see if somebody else likes the idea and I yell tails oh tails and tails comes running he says yes my love I say my dearest brother has beaten up sonic and I have thought up a punishment we tie him up put your plane on autopilot and put him in there and have it fly round for a couple of hours actually samantha that sounds pretty funny plus I can remotely fly it back in tails says I say so you approve tails says hell yeah just for some fun so we tie shadow up and put him in the pilots seat and stick the plane on autopilot and the plane takes off and shadows phone rings I answer it and say hello samantha speaking who is it the person on the other end says it abraham here is shadow there I say it depends where there is abraham says what have you two done to shadow this time I say tied him up put him in a plane and stuck the plane on autopilot abraham yells samantha where do you get your idea's your crazy you know that I say what was that I was too busy laughing as was tails abraham says can I speak to tails I say speak your on speaker phone abraham says tails get shadow out of that plane so I can speak to the three of you oh and I heard about you turning tails samantha I say what does news travel that fast tails then says I have lost control of the plane and I say tails take this and I hand him the phone then dissapear

shadows pov: I think hello samantha she thinks in my mind hello shadow you no longer have control of your body and I think damn you sis and she thinks back to me careful bro I can still beat the crap out of you after I have used your body to land the plane and I see the plane I safely approaching the workshop and when the plane has landed and I am out of the plane samantha leaves my body and I hit her and say stop possessing me samantha

samantha's pov:

shadow says stop possessing me samantha I say can't help it bro abraham says can't help what may I ask I say oh nothing major sir I just possessed shadow that all you did what I say possessed shadow abraham says you lot are weird and I say and thats why you like us abraham he says true and shadow says sir what did you want to tell us and abraham says I have another mission for you three as it requires your talents of dieing and coming back to life and surprising them I say surprise tactics and say brief us on the mission sir and he says you will be going to a place at a burned out village for a rescue mission these people that you need to rescue are kids with IQ's the same level as yours and their names are samantha shadow and miles we all say but that is our names he says exactly that is why you are rescuing them they are you we say what we are rescuing ourselves and he says exactly then says move out you are going into the rip I say no way and he says do you want to die and we say no then he says then go and rescue those kids I say come on guys lets go and then I say commander can we upgrade tails plane to a fighter jet and he say come to think of it there is one waiting for him for this mission two yards from your position that tails will get to keep it and I say shadow do you think you can stay on the wing abraham says what shadow has been standing on the wing and I say yeah and this time we dare him to stay on a fighter jets wing when it's flying abraham says I take back what I say about you being weird your crazy the lot of you and we just laugh and say you love us we are like family to you abraham abraham says you know me too well anyway this will be your last mission for a while and we all say bye and hang up and I say I will take tails plane if you like shadow shadow says i'm happy on the wing and we set off for the fighter jet and we arrive shortly after shadow jumps onto the wing and me and tails jump into the two pilots seats and take off and me and tail are having a good laugh because shadow is having a hard time hold on to the wing then we arrive at our destination the tear in the timeline in is our village but it is the raid now I know what jenny means when she saw us die she sees our adult selves and sees us get shot and killed and ran but does not stay to see us come back and thinks we are dead and I see the the village which means the rip in the timeline is back and I say tails down there land us down there tails says ok will do and tails lands us in the middle of the village and we jump out of the plane and I see jenny and say over there guys and I run over to her the other two following and she sees my pistol and rifle and says samantha and I say you got the name correct for both me and my pistol she says I recognised you by that pistol it never leaves your side and I say jenny this is no time for talk get behind us and she does as she's told then the raiders see us and fire at us hitting their mark and jenny end up trapped underneath me but unharmed and with my eyes and mouth closed I change to my vampiric state and open my eyes and my eyes are blood red and I find a raider standing over me gloating and I say don't gloat just yet you might just regret it and he looks at me to see blood red eyes and fangs and he just stares at me in horror as I stand up and help jenny up and jenny says you got shot and killed I say I can't be killed jenny i'm not normal anymore anyway jenny I want you and shadow to leave this place he can take you somewhere where you will be safe me and tails can continue this mission alone jenny says but I say no buts I know what has to happen so does tails just go then I say shadow take jenny back to the ark and wait for us there shadow says ok and grabs jenny's arm much to her annoyance and chaos controls to the ark and me and tails pull out our pistols and start killing raiders and rescuing people and we know where we will hide when the gun fire starts then I see bullets fly towards my parents and tails parents who are huddled together and I chaos control I front of them to take the bullet and I get hit instead of them only being wounded rather than killed and they recognise me straight away and say samantha what were you three inventing this time I say this happened over time i'm here to rescue me tails and shadow as our younger selves and destroy a device before it can activate when we were eight we built a time space distorter it is at tails place right now it has caused the time rip that we came through they say there's timerip's and I say yep then I say we better save tails my younger self and shadow and they say ok then I take red blood off my back and say here take red blood and help us tails my love give them the blue blaster and tails hands them his rifle and they say you and tails are dating and I say yep then we go back into battle killing more raider me and tails are extremely fast in our vampiric state and our familys are in shock we had killed all the raiders in about five minutes but one was missing the leader and I say hang on this does not feel right then I hear a scream from behind me and turn around and see the leader with my mothers hear in his grasp pulling her head back and I say shall I shoot you or do worse revealing my fangs now the leader is scared and so are my parents and they say your not samantha and I say it hurts when people say that because that is my real name but for years I had to use the name maria then the raider leader shoots me and I crumple I can hear him laughing until my eyes open and I stand up now he's scared and he says what are you and I say well thanks to a gun experiment in the fifty's I am now a vampire so raider leader you might want to start running and he starts running but I pull out my pistol and shoot him in the legs and walk up to him and say not fast enough and shoot him in the head then I go and get tails and say lets finish the mission then the leader trys to shoot our parents but I see and unload a full clip into him and it kills him then I say it's time to finish the mission then I say to our parents find somewhere safe to hide while I message shadow to come and get you and I start up my wrist comm device and link it to shadows and say shadow we need you back here to transport some more people shadow says ok sis and appears a few seconds later and I say mum dad mr and mrs prower you can come out now and mr and mrs prower come out but they have guns that I recognise to the backs of their heads and I see mum and dad come out holding them and me and shadow create chaos spears and we say mum and dad you are under arrest for taking hostage of the prower family and we will kill you if we have to and they drop the weapons seeing our chaos spears and say what are you two shadow says we are your children this happened because of a gun experiment and me and shadow walk over to our parents and put hand cuffs on them Mr and Mrs prower say thank you whoever you two are I say don't you recognise us and say look at our weapons that might tell you who we are and I hand them my pistol after making sure the safety is on and they say this gun says samantha on it but it's not possible that your samantha as samantha is eight well I can tell you what samantha shadow tails and jenny were building when they were eight it was an AI but as I am samantha when she's older I can tell you a bit more about it in it's unfinished state it is a timeline distorter anyway shadow can you take tails and my parents back to the ark and inform the commander of what has happened here and have our parents corrected as I don't want them sent to jail and the Prowers look horrified and I say I think they can be helped shadow and I were bad at different stages of our lives and people still found loves and goodness in their hearts to help us become good again while the rest of humanity was hunting us down like animals I don't want to see them hunted down like rabid dogs as well they all say oh no humanity has been hunting you down well the gun commander had to kill both of us publicly to stop it and take us back to base for revival mum and dad if you start getting hunted down by humanity the only way we can stop it is killing you publicly and taking you to a gun base for revival but our friend knuckles or sonic would have to do that then I stick my hand in my pocket and find that I still have the master emerald on me and see sonic and say sonic I have something for you the sonic around my age that is and he hears me and says if it isn't my two rival's and my little bro and I say sonic how did you get in here and he say same way you did the rip does not look out of place then I say sonic I think you are missing your master emerald sonic says no i'm letting you look after it remember and I say but your it's owner and guardian me and shadow are the next guardians of the other master emerald sonic says then consider this training and speeds off before I could say anything else our parents say the other master emerald are you saying there are two and I tell them about the echidna legend of how when chaos returns he will bring the new master emerald with him and his signature move would be chaos control if you noticed sonic has red streaks like me only the ultimates can really get those there are ultimates among the human race as well because I started a project called project ultimate lifeform and it was about making people like me and shadow but what I didn't say was that not everybody got the red streaks informing us that they were ultimates a good friend of mine the gun commander abraham towers gerald and ivo robotnik are all ultimates they got the red streaks and they were human my change in the experiment was very painful you know how I am one of the original ultimates alongside sonic tails and shadow rouge amy cream and vanilla the prowers say yes my parents say no and I say well I am not going into detail right now it will take to long well me and shadow are probably the most powerful original ultimates because we had all the other original ultimates blood put in us only a tiny bit of course tails adds you sent that a bit over the top samantha anyway pickup the rifles samantha shadow says i'm take all our parents to the ark are you ok with that samantha and I say i'm fine with that shadow just don't let our parents cause trouble while i'm not there otherwise you will end up half drained and shadow says in a scared voice ok samantha my parents say you sure know how to scare your brother do you actually have the capability of doing that to him and I let my fangs come out and my eyes go red and I show them and I say will this do they say what happened to you I say shadow and tails show them yours and help me explain and they both bring their fangs out and their eyes go red the red of the eyes means bloodlust boys put them away you are going out of control I say hitting them both in the back of the head making their fangs go back in and I force mine back in because I am starting to have trouble controlling my bloodlust I say they lost control because this area smells like blood I was starting to lose control myself I turned tails on the last mission so he would not get killed he is the first person I have bitten as I don't like biting people me and shadow feed off deers when we drink blood but other than that we can eat and drink and act like any other normal person cops have found the deers just after we have fed and us being still there when they see the teeth marks have to show them what we are but we have to explain that we don't feed off humans so they don't stake us but if we don't feed for too long our bloodlust will take over at the closest human contact me shadow and tails are almost due to feed again I don't want a repeat of last time and I say shadow take our family's to the ark then wait there for me tails and the youngsters shadow says ok seeya back at home samantha I say will do and me and tails pick up our rifles and walk to where young tails lives and I say tails down here first they will need their weapons and all their ammo come on and tails tails follows me to the basement where I find shadows pistol and rifle and my pistol and rifle and tails grabs the pistol and rifle for his younger self and starts to walk up the steps when I call out to him to come back as there are three backpacks here one marked SA another marked SH and another marked MP hey tails there are three backpacks here we put our weapons in them remember tails says oh yeah then I see three eight year olds at the top of the stairs and the female one says what the hell are you doing with our weapons I say I am you missy and I have been sent through a time rip that the AI cause in it's incomplete form to rescue you three if you want proof of who I am have a look at your pistol then unholster mine and have a look at it you three have an IQ of 500 each taught what you know by jenny prower who has an IQ of 1500 she taught you in three parts one of you each tails you got taught the first part shadow the second and samantha the third making the three of you a team your IQ's together add up to 1500 tails your pistol has tails inscribed on the left side samantha your's on the right and shadow you copyed your siser and put it on the right as well tails your rifle is the blue blaster samantha yours is red blood and shadow I believe you called yours black gut though they were never inscribed on the guns young tails says she's samantha nobody knows our unrecorded history like that other than the ones who saw it samantha says i'm still suspicious I say I remember what happened here do you trust me samantha says no tails says yes and shadow says no so I turn on my comm device and call shadow get your ass here with our gun badges tails as well then I say samantha and shadow you are both currently eight and you were born two minutes apart shadow is the older one and the three of you are original ultimates they say nobody knows that but you are not vampires yet they say what me and shadow got captured by gun and experimented on and one of their experiments didn't go as planned turning me and shadow into vampires but we now work for gun by choice and protect the world from harm what we are doing right now is a gun mission and heartfelt because we were able to save a lot of live including your parents which we couldn't do when we were kids do you want to know why the raiders came they say why we don't know I say they came looking for you three they want you three dead but we need you three alive if you three die we die then shadow appears with his fangs out and the three kids scream and I yell shadow put them away and they slide back into his gum and the three kids say that was scarey I say thats shadow for you and I say to older shadow you need to set a good example to your younger self you rat bag shadow just smirks and tails is laughing I say boys then I say shadow do you have those gun badges and shadow hand mine and tails to me I say I need yours too shadow and he sighs and hands it over and I hand them to the three kids and shadow and samantha say it all checks out hang on how did you three get in this time though I say this is a hard one check your AI you might not find that it's an AI at all but a time space distorter and they go and check it and come back and say hey your right but that means we have broken the law aren't you going to arrest us I just laugh and say I tried that one as well didn't work I just had to fix the problem but we have to get you three out of here we will have to actually destroy the village from a distance because this time rip is unstable now lets get your weapons and ammo and get out of here me shadow and tails can make you more ammo if need be when this runs out and we also know a good place where you can keep your guns if you want to live with tails and me and they say yey I say alright then lets finish packing up this stuff before this time rip collapses in upon itself and we pack up all the ammo weapons tails grabs all the tools and chucks them in I say lets hope we don't end up with an explosion in the plane tails shadow and samantha say plane I say yeah and they say I thought they were for rich people I say guys we are inventers and builders we can build our own planes come on tails here has just recently aquired a fifth plane a fighter jet though me shadow was having trouble staying on the wing yes he stands on the wing not advisable kids I say shadow just smirks his cheeky grin and I say do we have everything young tails says we need the AI I say tails thats whats causing the problem and I say guys do you think we can complete it in time to stop this if we put our heads together we will have to take it with us we have two choices dismantling it or completing it but remember dismantling it will take longer but will be a safer alternative we can start again with new parts tails keeps plenty at his workshop i'll contact the commander and let him know and turn my comm device to the commanders frequency and say commander we are taking the AI to tails workshop for dismantling as it is too dangerous I promised the kids that we will build a new one with new parts as they were sad that this one is dangerous so I need to compromise he says samantha you disappoint me sometimes but you choose kids likes over the importance of your mission and make compromises to keep them and me happy thats why I picked you for that mission because you know how to handle kids I say I just don't know how to handle my brother is that right abraham abraham just laughs and I say I best go sir I don't want us to get trapped in some kind of vortex and we say bye and I cut off the connection and say shall we go and get this AI guys and they all say yes and we go and get the AI and head for the jet and I say do you think you three can sit on my lap and they say yes so I get in the back seat of the jet and the three kids climb onto my lap and tails passes them the bags with my weapons and their weapons in them and the AI and I see a switch to deactivate it and say samantha when we get out of here hit the deactivate switch shadow jumps on the wing the older shadow that is and the older tails jumps in the pilots seat and closes the top and drag the three kids back in just before it closes and we take off shadows struggling to hold on again but manages to hold on and once we are out of range of the rip I say hit the switch and my younger self does and time sorta goes back to normal except the kids and the familys are still here and I activate my comm device and contact the commander and say sir the device is deactivated there was a switch on the back abraham says good job can give me the details of what happened on the mission well for starters we got shot thats the reason why I picked you three then we went vampiric and killed all the raiders in five minutes the commander says I hope you didn't drain them I say no we killed them with our pistols then I stopped a bullet from killing our parents and told them the story of what happened to me and shadow and then when I sent them to hide while I called shadow my parents took tails parents hostage with red blood and the blue blaster abraham says but they are yours and tails guns I say I know that sir I gave mine to them so they could help us he says so you broke protocole you know me sir I have never been one to stick to the rules as long as the mission gets done successfully I don't care if rules are broken or not abraham says that's what scares me and makes me rely on you in missions so much you will do anything to finish a mission including turn a fellow partner I say well the mission was successful you can rest in peace sir then say anyway sir I will have to fill you in later as we are still in the plane and are almost at tails place and we say bye to each other and I cut the connection while tails lands the jet on his runway and takes it into his work shop where shadow falls off the wing and me and tails and the kids jump out and I carry the AI device over to tails workbench and sit down to work on it when it activates and says to stop this disaster you must complete me I am a partial AI and cannot work properly without being completed my parts will still operate if you dismantle me so you must complete me and I can stop this disaster I say ok I will and go and grab the parts to finish the AI like holographic lasers memory chips and so on and deactivate it and get to work and soon I have finished the AI and the AI reactivates and says by finishing me you have stopped the disaster from ever happening again the AI looks just like me I say why do you look like me and she says I take on the form of the first person I see and the person who finished me was you and I saw you and I contact the commander and say sir I have finished the AI device he yells back at me you have disobeyed orders samantha your orders were to save those kids and destroy that device I yell back in the mission debriefing you said nothing about the AI device and for your information abraham it was my only choice plus my IQ is higher than yours so don't question it this sort of disaster won't happen again now that the AI is complete remember the disaster happened because the AI was not complete and the abraham says angrily fine but it will be on your head if the world is destroyed and I say watch it abraham remember what I am and what I can do if you push me too far I might feed on you as me shadow and tails are due to feed and I hear shadow creep up behind abraham on the other end and say you do look delicious and abraham screams and I say switching the frequency to shadows goods one shadow and abraham can hear me laughing on the other end and switchs his comm device to shadows frequency and says did you set that up and I say well all's fair in love and war abraham you have always been like a brother to me no matter how much you have wanted me and shadow dead in the past you were still like a brother as merv was like that and shadow get back here and put those fangs away I can see they are out abraham can you hit him in the back of the head for me it makes his fangs go back into his gums tails stop terrorizing the kids we will go hunting as soon as shadow gets back from terrorizing abraham for me just then shadow arrives back and I say shadow you go hunting first me and tails will go after as somebody needs to stay here and look after the kids and I think I might modify my guns with samantha while you are off hunting shadow says ok then I say no hunting humans animals only shadow says sadly yes samantha little samantha says why do you have to hunt and I say so our bloodlust does not take control of us and we end up killing somebody because of it that is why we hunt animals at the start our bloodlust would kick in because we didn't know when to feed to stop it from kicking in it happened again to me just recently I tried to kill my best friend but my our brother shadow because he is your's and my twin as we went through the timeline to save you we are the same person but everybody see's two different people we think exactly the same then I see tail about to bite into his own arm and run over and put my arm in the way and he bites into my arm and I can feel myself being drained and I think so this I how I will die and just before I passout tails realises and pulls his fangs out and catches me as I passout

tails pov:

I say oh no samantha wake up please just then shadow arrives back from his hunt and see's samantha in my arm's unconscious and says what happened I went to bite myself and she must have put her arm in the way to stop me for some reason and I drank some of her blood too much I think shadow says it was a good thing she stopped you because a vampire drinking their own blood never turns out well she will recover she knew the risks of doing it tails so don't blame yourself I say but what if she dies shadow says tails we have survived being completely drained of blood and being filled up with weird gunk then having that removed and having blood put back in I am now freaked that is what made us vampires tails shadow continues if there is a good donor for her it is you my friend she saved your life now if you are that worried about her then make sure she lives and I see her fangs are out but her eyes are closed and I say here goes nothing and cut my wrist and offer it to her and her eyes open they are blood red and she latches onto my wrist and drinks half of my blood leaving me weak then her eyes turn back to normal and her fangs disappear into her gums and she stands up

samantha's pov:

shadow says it's nice to see my sister alive and well but unfortunately I cannot say the same for tails and I turns around to see tails sitting on the floor trying to talk but because of his weak state he can't then I offer my wrist to him and say take enough blood so we can go and hunt we can get more blood then and tails does not refuse the offer when tails is done he withdraws his fangs now both of our fangs are showing and I say shadow can you look after the kids while we are gone and tails and myself run into the forest to go hunting

(hi Nathanjack here again I just want to say i'm sorry about the bold typing as there is something wrong with my word proccessor but I thought I should get this chapter up and I hope you like it please read and review many thanks Nathanjack out)


	19. The Hunt

chapter 19: the hunt samantha's pov: tail and I are in the forest behind his house tracking a couple of deer not for food but for blood we sneak up behind them and then pounce and take them down and we start draining them but just then a stag comes charging out off the trees at us tails flies up but I stand my ground and pull out my pistol and fire a full clip into it's head then I grab my rifle off my back and jump over the beast and fire at it from behind and it falls to the ground dead and me and tails go back to feeding unaware that the children have snuck out on shadow to see what we are doing and are watching us once we have drunk our fall I look up and spot them and say kids what are you doing here forgetting that my eyes are blood red and my fangs are out and the kids look at me and start shaking in fear I realise fast and make my fangs go back into my gums and my eyes go back to their normal ruby red and I walk up to the trio and say is that better they say a bit I say most of the time we eat normal food guys but we do have to drink blood sometimes to stop our blood lust taking control of us we don't want to harm you or anybody else do we tails, tails says not on your life do we want to harm them I say shadow I do not know about he is a mystery even to me I don't know what makes him tick these days I used to but not anymore anyway lets head back I need to reload my pistol so shall we head back little ones I think shadow and samantha you guys are better referred to as my younger siblings how do you like that they say awesome I say tails you do the same with young tails he is now your younger sibling by the same name because they are separate people to us sonic will see through it of course because he has the same set up with his younger self as will abraham and the rest of our friends and I think I might resign from gun my life is getting to dangerous plus I want to start a family my love tails says I would like that little samantha and little tails say is that what we feel love I say yes you too are just afraid to show it to each other they say but how do you show love we don't know I say when you love somebody you know and you know how to show it as well then I say go on try then I say fine I will show you a way to show you love somebody and me and tails start kissing and I can how little shadow in the background gagging and when me and tails pull apart I see little tails and little samantha kissing and holding hands and I decide to just watch then when they pull apart both me and little samantha say you will never get a girlfriend shadow if you keep acting like that and realise how much alike we are then I say little shadow you are just like your big brother and we head back for tails place and when we get back to tails workshop I see shadow standing there with his arms folded and a very angry look on his face and he growls and where have you three been then I walk up to him and slap him in the face and yell enough they came looking for me and tails and unfortunately saw us feeding they are lucky to be weapon masters like us shadow otherwise they could have gotten injured do you remember what we did at that age we were fighting raiders the three of us I didn't want to see these guys fighting raiders thats why I took them out of there most people would have just killed them or left them shadow but they are us like it or not they die and we die I protected them out there you can be nice to them here you have to think about more than yourself now you have to think about them they are our weakness shadow they are what can kill us if they die so we must protect them at all costs enemy's will use them against us so we must protect them now I want to see you be nice shadow says alright jenny will need to protect young jenny I say that is right shadow then I say what time is it shadow says it's 8:00 I say no wonder it's dark alright kids off to bed you can sleep in sonic's room with shadow tonight sonic will be back tomorrow tails says what I say I am teaching him manners remember tails says oh yeah now shall we go and have some fun my love then I see both shadow get a mischievous smirk on their faces and I say don't even think about it you two they say in an evil way we won't think about it and smile evilly then I say don't do it either I know what you two are thinking you mischievous buggers and little samantha hits them both across the back of the head making shadows fangs come out of his gums and into full view and I say samantha hit them both across the back of the head for good measure and she does so and shadow tries to bite her and I yell shadow you cannot bite them we must protect them shadow I want you to go back to the ark I don't feel that the children are safe around you at the moment come back tomorrow with sonic and I will help you with your blood lust ok shadow says yes sis and I say good now go and shadow yells chaos control and returns to the ark and I say kids time for bed and tails how about we go to our room as well a mischievous glint in my eyes and a smirk on my face and little samantha says I know exactly what you are thinking I say I know and I think so does tails don't you my love tails then gets a mischievous glint in his eye and a smirk comes over his face and he says lets go and have some fun my love I say lets tuck the kids in bed first so we tuck little tails little samantha and little shadow into bed and tails finds a book and reads them a bedtime story when tails is finished they have fallen asleep so me and tails leave the room as quietly as possible not noticing the pair of glowing blood red eyes that have just appeared in the room then we hear the children scream and run in with our pistols drawn and find them trying to fight off my brother shadow who both me and tails shoot in each limb and I walk up to him and point my gun at his head and say give me one reason why I should not kill you now shadow he says because you will die too and I say good point if I kill myself I can make your death painful but why should I kill myself for you you don't seem to care for the saftey of yourself let alone your sister or your best friend shadow says what I do care for my self and for you and tails and I say obviously not shadow seeing as you just tried to kill all three of us shadow says what no I did not I say ah yes you did shadow these three are us three if we would have left that time rip alone then they would have gone through what we went through now i'm going to heal your wounds and your going to go back to the ark and stay there do you understand shadow I say very angrily and he says I understand then I walk up to him and heal his wounds and say before you go shadow I am contacting abraham and I start up my comm device and let it go through it's bootup sequence then I put it on the commanders frequency and say sir are you there and he says sleepily yeah what who is it I say it's me samantha sir i'm sorry if I woke you sir but you do know that shadow is here and has just tried to kill the three youngsters and in killing them he will kill us to I need you to lock him up when he gets back to the ark just until morning ok as I don't need him attacking the children overnight abraham says can you escort him back here to make sure he doesn't do a runner I say sir do you think he would want to invoke my wrath by doing a runner on me I can have people cowering in a corner for god sake sir and he says I guess your right send him back and I say shadow go straight back to the ark no diversions do you understand me and he says yes samantha and says chaos control and disappears and I say sir is he back and he says yes he arrived back just a second ago I will be putting him in stasis for the night I say I bet shadow has a look of horror on his face with what you just said sir he says I think I may have to put the pod in fast recovery as he has just passed out from lack of oxygen to the brain for some reason as his face has turned as blue as sonics quills and I say sir give him cpr you gave him a heart attack you have ten minutes that all because in ten minutes I will start to die as well now go and contact me once you have a pulse and breathing I will be doing the same to little shadow as they have both had a heart attack and I cut off the connection and start cpr on little shadow now we know that the connection works in reverse and I start to get a pulse again fro little shadow and then his pulse is going strong and he starts breathing again and abraham contacts me and says I was getting no response all and I had just about given up I checked his pulse there was nothing then it became weak and then strong as ever and I say little shadow had a heart attack as well it was done from this end the heart attack originated at this end but I hope that teaches shadow a lesson I hear shadow say shocking both abraham and myself it does then I look over at little shadow to see him sat up and I say we almost lost you and shadow how are you feeling little shadow says a little sore but much better now that my hero is here I say that great that your feeling better then I register what he said and I say wait your hero who is that and he says you silly and I go into shock that is the first time I have been called a hero and my eyes well up with tears they are not tears of sadness but tears of joy joy that somebody finally thinks i'm a hero after being hunted for so long and he says whats wrong samantha I say nothing is wrong it's just that you are the first person to call me a hero I have always wanted that but all I got was to be hunted like an animal they say what I say these aren't tears of sadness these are tears of joy somebody has finally called me a hero little samantha says why were you hunted I say me wiping away the tears me and shadow were accused for both the ark and the black arms incidents as they were both devastating but me and shadow were shot out of the ark while people were being killed and our best friend maria robotnik was shot right in front of us just as she closed the pod we were in and made us promise to protect humanity at any cost after the black arms incident which sonic was dubbed the hero for we were hunted most ferociously so we went to gun and went directly to abraham and had him execute us publicly and revive us at one of his bases and we would change our names after we were revived I picked the name maria robotnik and shadow picked the name gerald robotnik after we had picked our new names I spotted a knife nearby and decided to change my appearance so I grabbed the knife and put cuts on my face until the gun commander caught me and took the knife off me because I had sent the wounds straight to the bone and needed stitches shadow had found another and was procceeding to do the same while chaos controlling away from the commander that is until he chaos controlled right in front of him and lost the knife in the middle of a cut he has more scars than me his largest needed fifty stitches where as my largest only needed twenty we were still in a lot of trouble for cutting ourselves the commander was very angry the I contact the commander and say joyfully do you remember when me and shadow changed our appearance and he yells samantha how many times do I have to tell you yes and you two are still in a lot of trouble for it and I just start giggling and abraham says are you telling those kids a story and decided to stir me up and why are you so happy samantha your not usually this happy I say something happened to me that I have always wanted to happen and he says what is that well I was called a hero by little shadow and tears well up in my eyes again and abraham hears me sobbing and says samantha are you crying I say between sobs don't worry about it i'm just a bit emotional right now abraham says right i'll just leave you to it then shall I and I stutter s-sure a-braham and I cut off the connection while my sobbing continues the youngsters say tails sir why is miss samantha crying he says this is the first time she has been properly acknowledged for all that she has done in her life the three of us stopped raider her and shadow tried to stop gun at the ark fifty years ago we reteamed up to stop the black arm we stopped eggman hundreds of times and all she got was hunted for it but this is the first time that anybody has acknowledged her for her achievements this is what I expected after all that tears of joy and tails walks over to me and pulls me into an embrace which I accept and my sobbing slowly subsides and tails says samantha will tell you three the rest of the story in the morning and me and tails kiss each of the kids on the forehead and say goodnight then walk to the door and switch off the light and tails and I walk down the hall past the bathroom and toilet to our bedroom and I say shall we have some fun tails and I get undressed and I walk over to him and tackle him onto the bed and we start french kissing then our mouths part and I move mine down to his groin and start massaging his throbbing member with my tongue and he starts moaning then I start sucking it and he moans louder then he yells I am going to cum and cums in my mouth and I swallow it and say you taste good tails then he lays me on the bed and moves his face down to my groin and starts pleasuring me and I start moaning when he finds my g spot then a few minutes later I scream I am going to cum tails and spray my juices all over his face then he slowly sticks his still throbbing member into me and starts moving his hips up and down but stops when he sees the look of pain on my face and I say keep going I was enjoying it it's just it's the first time I have been penetrated my love and he nods and then starts again just then I scream faster tails and he obeys breaking my barrier and then he says I can't hold it for much longer my love I say neither can I and feel him cum inside me just as I cum all over him he falls limp on top of me his member sliding out of me and he moves to beside me and we just barely climb under the covers before we fall asleep tails pov: we wake up to three eight year olds jumping onto the bed and samantha rushes out of the bed room and into the toilet for some reason and I can hear her throwing up and when she comes back in I say are you alright samantha she says yeah and then gets a shocked look on her face and says we had unprotected sex last night and now i'm throwing up and samantha throw's on her clothes and runs out of the house Samantha's pov: I run out of tails house and down to the closest pharmacy and get five different prenancy test kits and take them to the counter and pay for them and race back home and go into the toilet and do pregnancy tests with each one and I could not believe my eyes each test had turned out positive and I run to tails in his workshop and show him the strips and say tails your a daddy tails says what no way and I say yes way you got me pregnant last night i (two weeks later) Samantha's pov: I wake up to three eight year olds shaking me tails the same way and I say sleepily why do I have three eight year olds shaking me they say yesterday we were eight today we are nine I say what and then I remember that me tails and shadow were born on the same day and it is our birthday today then out of no where my brother shadow appears in the middle of the bed and says happy birthday guys and I say not now shadow I just got woken up by three over active nine year olds and shadow just laughs and says I arranged that samantha and I yell what slapping him across the face he says don't be mad at me as I have something planned for today that's why I arranged the kids to get you up and I think you guys are going to like it and I say oh brother then shadow says sis you have put on weight is there something you are not telling us about and I say no trying to keep an innocent face but tails cracks up laughing and says that is the worst innocent face I have ever seen and my brother says sis, I say alright there is something put I will tell you all later ok shadow sighs in defeat and says ok sis I know when I have lost now I will take these guys out of here and you two get up and get ready ok we say ok and when they leave the room and close the door me and tails get out of bed grab our bath robes and go to the bathroom thats where we find the four of them waiting with camera's and as soon as we see that they take a picture with their camera's and run and I yell get back here you mischievous lot then I say to tails two of them are only embarrassing themselves tails says your right and laughs then I see them walking towalds us and I smile and say did you guys enjoy embarrassing yourselves do you want to take a photo of us without our robes on and me and tails take our robes off and the four off them just run and tails and I just laugh and walk into the bathroom and I spot the motion camera and I say tails my love shall we embarrass them even more and point out the motion camera that shadow had planted in the bathroom and tails says sure my love and tails and myself decide to get in the shower together shadows pov: I planted a motion camera in the bathroom and my sister and tails have spotted it and have decided to use it to their advantage my sister in my opinion is just gross I think I will switch this off and come back later Samantha's pov: I move down to tails groin and start pleasuring his member with my tongue and he grabs my right breast and starts massaging that and we both moan in pleasure after that I start sucking on his member my head going back and forth and after a few minutes he yells I am going to cum my love and cums in my mouth and I swallow it and then I move to his lips and kiss him then tails moves to my groin and starts pleasuring me once he finds my g spot I start moaning then after a few minutes I scream I a going to cum and I spray my juices all over tails face which he licks up as much as he can off his face and then we wash each other off and get out and dry each other off and put our robes back on and go back to our room to get dressed and I pick out my underwear and put that on with tails help as I am clearly showing now and pick out a navy blue baggy t shirt with green stripes down the sides and a match knee length skirt and a pair of blue sock and a pair of flat soled sandals that I have just recently bought and put those on the skirt and shoes with tails help because tails discards the socks as my feet are swollen again and tails puts on a navy blue shirt jeans and his famous sneakers and we walk out to the lounge room where the four are standing there with camera's again and then I feel a kick in my stomach and look down the four with the camera's say samantha whats wrong and I say nothing you will find out later they say ok then I say shadow what are you planning today I need to know shadow says it's a surprise and me and tails say angrily shadow he says alright I was planning a trip to twilight park to go on some rides with you two and I say shadow I can't go on any rides and I don't want to tell you why until tonight when I tell the rest of the crew ok shadow says yes sis we can still go to twilight park though I love that place it's always almost as dark as my fur that's why I love it it is so romantic shadow says you two aren't going to disappear on us are you me and tails just say maybe and shadow just rolls his eyes while we laugh and walk towards the door and say are you guys coming there are four love birds here shadow and little shadow and six people who still need to get presents for each other tails says to me my birthday present woke up next to me and I say tails my love if you are trying to flatter me you are going to have to try harder than that and tails just laughs and we walk to tails plane which two weeks ago I had made a car conversion for which tails converted it to and it turned into a stretch limo and I look at tails and he just has a look of shock on his face and I say tails flick this switch and he does and a customised version of blood red comes out beside the bonnet as well as several machine guns in various other places tails says what is this I say I call it the war tornado as it is built into your plane then I say try it out on those badniks that eggman is placing there oh and for fun his chair as well and tails does and eggman yells what the hell are you doing tails we are allies now then he see's us all laughing and says and why are you laughing and I say after I recover you should have seen your face oh yeah ivo meet us here with metal sonic at 6 sharp ok and see if you can make him look like sonic and he says what use the roboticizer on him and I say exactly it will make him like sonic and eggman says your a genius thankyou samantha and he rushes away I say guys he may have an IQ of 300 but I have an IQ of 500 so I knew if the roboticizer could roboticize something that's organic then it can deroboticize something that is robotic then I sit in the back seat of the limo and little samantha sits beside me and I move over to give her some room but she moves next to me and shadow and little shadow start laughing who are sat across from me as I have set this conversion up like the traditional limo and tails and little tails are in the front and my love looks around to see me trying to get little samantha to stop snuggling into me and shadow and little shadow are laughing their heads off at my embarrassment and I mouth tail help and tails jumps out of his seat and flys over the seat and into the back and helps me out and tells shadow little shadow and little tails to stay in and beckons little samantha out and then he closes the doors and we walk away from the vehicle and tails says to me should we tell her I say when my brother winds up all the windows eavesdropper I add and shadow quickly winds up the windows and I see the one of the if not all of them is down an inch and I say all the way before I send tails over there to kick your ass and he winds the windows up fully and I say you can tell her then I yell shadow close the doors tails will you go and kick his backside for me please and tails says gladly and tails runs over and pries the door open and pulls a shaking black and red fur ball out and starts playing soccer or as some would say football with it and when it finally unfurls it turns out to be a bruised and battered version of my brother shadow and he says why did you do that and I say because it is funny now get back in the car and close the door and keep it closed shadow says yes maám and limps back to the car and struggles to climb in and tails says I can help you shadow foolishly says can you and tails goes and gives him a kick up the backside sending shadow onto the floor of the car and getting a laugh out of everybody shadow says some friend you are I say at least he got you in he didn't say how he was going to help you and you were the one foolish enough to accept the offer for help so don't blame him after all he did help you get in did he not shadow say your right again sis and I say tails my love can you put the child lock on the door so my dear brother can't open it and tails says how do I do that looking at the side a I toss him a device with about ten buttons on it and say that is every control for the tornado 2 I have one here that one is yours I have updated its controls tails says your screwed with my hard work and I say yep tails says happily its perfect I say I thought you would love it tails because it is your first birthday present tails says what you did this as a birthday present for me and I say yep and say you will get your second one later tonight my love and tails then closes the door and presses a button and the doors seal and I say thats the child lock tails says what I say look there I an air filtering system in the seal and little samantha says why can't I cuddle into you samantha and I crouch down beside her and say can you keep a secret she says my lips are sealed as tight as the doors on mr tails tornado 2 samantha I then say I am pregnant little samantha please do not tell anybody this as I will be telling our friends tonight and I don't trust the public to know as they once hunted me and tails I only met a few that knew and understood and they are the ones who will know but I don't trust the public not to hunt me again because they think I was created no matter what I tell them they will laugh at me then they will most probably start hunting me again so nobody must know please I say desperately little samantha says ok ok then I pull out the second device for the tornado 2 and press the same button that tails pressed and the doors unseal then I press another button and the engine starts and tails says how did you do that you need a key to start the engine on the tornado I say not anymore tails you do it with these and the other buttons change the form my love and I get back in the back and little samantha climbs in after me and we both sit in our seats while tails climbs into the front seat then I beckon little samantha over to me but she looks at me sceptically and I say its alright and she sits beside me and starts to snuggle into me again and the baby kicks but this time shadow spots it and says your pregnant why didn't you tell me and little shadow and little tails say what and I say oh brother then say yes shadow i'm pregnant and have been for two weeks what has been said in this car must stay in this car do you understand I do not want to be hunted again that is what I fear most shadow says I didn't know I say you wouldn't because I never told you I don't want the public knowing because that will most likely mean that I get hunted they never wanted me to be happy and all I want to be is happy then I burst into tears and cry I don't want to be publicly executed again I was bad enough last time they humiliated us they made us strip and then executed us the commander at least had the decency to dress us before taking us back to base and reviving us I went into depression after that shadow says it seems like you still are in depression and tails slaps him across the back of the head and says leave her alone and I sob and say thankyou tails for caring but i'm not worth it tails pulls the car over and turns around and has fire in his eyes and his tails start spinning and he flys over the seat landing in front of me and says never let me hear you talk like that again samantha I don't care how you feel just don't let me hear you talk like that you mean the world to me if you died samantha I would kill myself just to be with you I stop crying at that and say you are so sweet tails i'm glad it's your child i'm having and tails says they don't want to make one of the sonic heroes mad because that sonic hero would bring them down I will always protect you samantha through thick or thin remember that now lets get going oh and I want the public to know about us and our baby and I say are you sure and tails says yes if anybody has a problem they can take it up with shadow knuckles amy sonic and myself as we will always be here for you especially me as I am you boyfriend after all and I say thankyou for your support miles and tails says it has been a long time since anybody called me by that name and you were about the only one who could get away with it and I say has sonic tried and tails says yes but he looked like a cross between shadow and himself by the time I was finished with him just then we arrive at twilight park and me and little samantha step out of the limo first closely followed by shadow and little shadow the tails and little tails get out and I get out my device and seal the doors like last time then hit another button and tell tails to get his device out as this needs two people and I say you know the code for yours and I whisper tails in his ear and he types in his code while I type in my code which happens to be samantha everything we make has always related to our names except for our rifles and after we type in our codes the limo security locks and we walk into twilight park where shadow and tails take the youngsters on some rides while I watch smiling if they are enjoying themselves then so am I then shadow suddenly walks over to me but he looks different somehow then I recognise him and say mephiles what are you doing here and he says I heard it was your birthday today and I thought I would wish you a happy one and I say thankyou mephiles and he walks away then tails shadow and the youngsters walk over and say what did he want and I say oh he just wished me a happy birthday and they say WHAT and everybody looks and I say guys seriously your embarrassing me I maybe your birthday too but you are seriously embarrassing me don't act like kids so much then I say i'm going to find some games to play and I see a duck shooting game and go to that game and ask how much it is to play and says it is five dollars so I put five dollars on the counter and he hands me a gun identical to my pistol which happens to be in its holster at the moment so I unload the gun to his amazment and pull out my pistol and load it with the blanks and say you don't mind me using my pistol do you and he says not at all and I fire at each target taking out each one and and I had taken out all the targets by the time the clock got to zero and he says but nobody has ever taken out a single target in this game whats your secret. I say if I show you will you promise not to freak out and he say I promise so I let my fangs slide out and my eyes turn blood red and I show him and I slide them back in and say thats my secret but I don't harm human and I don't like being this way I wasn't always this way gun did this to me fifty years ago it was an experiment gone wrong but now I work for gun and I can see the fear in his eyes and I say there is no need to fear me I won't harm you then I hear an explosion around the corner and tails chucks me some ammo and load my pistol and say I guess I better get back to work no rest for the wicked as they say and I run around the corner and I see mephiles coming out of a building with a chaos emerald in one hand and holding a woman by her throat with the other and I say mephiles if you wanted a chaos emerald why didn't you ask that is a fake we have the real ones plus you are a gun agent below us and I was thinking about promoting you I am not going to promote you until you can prove that you can be good now put the lady down and give her back her fake chaos emerald and I believe you want the purple one mephiles says how did you know because of your streaks purple is your primary colour and he puts the woman down and gives her the chaos emerald and walks over to me and I say shadow get out the purple chaos emerald mephiles can guard it shadow says but- and I say no buts shadow I am still your superior as a gun agent so do as a say then mephiles says I can hear a two other heartbeats coming from you samantha your pregnant and I say WHAT what did you just say? Mephiles says your pregnant but there are two heartbeats besides your own and I say snidely thanks mephiles now the whole world knows just what I wanted and I say I want to go home shadow give mephiles his chaos emerald and then take us home you know where i'm talking about I need to talk to a close friend and shadow gives mephiles the chaos emerald and I whisper I am not safe here anymore we need to go to the ark and we beckon the others over and they say what's wrong shadow's pov: I say samantha's having a panic attack we need to leave but we are not going to your place she wants to leave mobius altogether and they grab ahold of me as does mephiles and I call chaos control and we teleport to the ark samantha's pov: tails says why have we come here and I say because mr shadow mimic here let slip to the entire world that i'm pregnant and now i'm fearing for my life again then I yell where's maria go and find maria now the lot of you and they all run and a few seconds later maria comes running and says what was that yelling about samantha and I say angrily about time and maria says whats with the grumpiness and all of a sudden I burst into tears putting maria in shock as she doesn't know i'm pregnant maria says whats wrong samantha and I say between sobs can we talk in private maria says sure wondering what I want to talk to her about and we walk to her room where we find iblis and maria says can me and samantha have talk in private and I say I would rather iblis be here as this has something to do with her you can stay iblis and I close the door and lock it then put a chaos seal around it and then we sit down on the two lower bunks and I say so you want an explanation as to the sudden mood changes well that one is easy i'm pregnant but keep quiet about it not everybody knows though I am sure they will by the end of today thanks to mephiles super sonic hearing and big mouth iblis say what did he do I say oh nothing that drastic just told the whole of twilight park that I am pregnant and made me fear for my life again iblis and maria say you call that not to drastic i'm gonna kill him and I say guys please don't fuss over me i'm not worth it for starters i'm a curse on the world and have been trying to kill myself for fifty years but have never succeeded I didn't succeed last time when I shot myself twice in the heart and they say what you have been trying to commit suicide for fifty years I say you would to if you hated what you had become but maybe my children will be an end to that the thing is that the rest of the world does not want me to be happy and it looks like I will need to be publicly executed again maria says what I say the world hates me and now that they think i'm happy they will start hunting me again then I say I guess I better go and find abraham maria says you know there will be an uproar from the community if you are executed I say I can stop that I have a plan they will be glad that i'm gone after that but it will kill what is growing inside me and I stand up and unseal the door and walk out and go and find abraham I find him at the primary computer and I say abraham I have a favour to ask and maria runs up and says don't do it abraham you can't and I slap maria across the face and say where was I oh yes the favour it looks like it's time for me to be publicly executed again abraham looks at my stomach and says no and I say WHAT abraham says your pregnant plus the whole of mobius is happy for you and is asking who the father is and yes samantha they know about your condition I let them know and that guy that you showed wants to know more about what happened in the experiments fifty years ago plus there are tv stations asking after you radio stations you are popular and I say so I am fearing for my life for nothing abraham says after what you have been through it is to be expected the people at twilight park wanted to congratulate you I say then tell them to meet us outside tails place at 6 sharp and that tails is the father abraham says what tails is the father of whats growing in my belly and for them to meet us at tails place at six six thirty at most we booked the most expensive restaurant in station square but never said how many people were coming I look at the clock on the master computer and it says 5:58 pm and I say shadow can you chaos control us to tail place shadow says sure. Little samantha, little tails, little shadow, tails and myself grab shadows arm and he yells chaos control we arrive outside of tails place to a whole crowd of wellwishers and newsreporters apparently we are famous everybody is asking who the father is and the news reporters want interviews I say tails you handle this for a minute and shadow I am not doing the interviews without abraham here and I walk inside and get a glass of water and go back out to wait for abraham (hi Nathanjack here i'm sorry i've been away so long i've had writers block lately with this fanfic and I thought I would take a look at it again hopefully I will be able to start on the sequel to this fanfic soon i'm hoping to finish this part soon til next time see ya Nathanjack out 


End file.
